


Limerence

by ShipSeekingShippers



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Broke Peter, High school Peter, Jerk Uncle Ben, Lots of spideypool sex, M/M, Origin Stories cross, Peter is madly in love with Wade, Protective Wade, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Smut, Top Wade, Wade is madly in love with Peter, college Peter, underage peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipSeekingShippers/pseuds/ShipSeekingShippers
Summary: Before Deadpool, before Spider-Man, before all the bad guys and spandex, there was just Wade and just Peter.Wade meets Peter in a hit gone wrong (or was it right?), and the two hit it off quickly.When the world tears you apart and your origin builds a wall between you, how can you expect to be together?





	1. Rewind

A.N: OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M POSTING THIS! 

OK story time guys! Like a month ago I sat down and started writing this story and was 2 chapters in before stopping it. One morning I woke up and turned on my tumblr to see Andrew and Ryan kissing all over the place. My heart soared and I screamed like a fangirl for like three hours straight. Anyways I hopped back onto this fic. I was so inspired I'm like 16 chapters into this story already! Yeah you heard me... I have 16 chapters done already what whatttt

Ok so my writing sometimes sucks as much as my spelling and grammer! So if you see a mistake or something wrong, feel free to hit me up and let me know!

Also comments help inspire me to let me know you like it. It also makes my confidence soar!  
Anyways Enjoy!

//~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~\\\

"Get him!"

Gun fire exploded from the dozen guns that let loose from the thugs surrounding the warehouse full of boxed cargo. There was a blur of red and blue between the rafters, swinging back and forth, dodging bullets as if it had a sixth sense of where the bullets were going. The figure dropped down onto a large pile of wooden crates, crowched in the ever so popular superhero landing. His masked face looking up as the men turned to look for him, not seeing him in the dark room. One goon in a black sweater pointed up at him, "Look there's the spider! Get em'!"

As all the men took aim, a chain jingled to their right and someone spoke up in a sing song voice, "Yoo Hoo! Oh boys!"

Their heads turned just in time to see a figure clad in red leather with black panda eyes, come swinging down on a chain, holding a katana in one hand while the other clutched around the metal. They hardly had time to process that he was coming for them, or the fact that he was singing 'I came in like a wrecking ball', before the sword sliced through four of the gun men's head like butter. Blood sprayed the other gun men like a fountain, making some gag while others began firing randomly in the air, trying to get the blood from their eyes.

Bullets sprayed the air as the figure on the chain flipped off and behind the gunmen that were fireing.

"Deadpool stop!" A web shot out and snatched his katana away as he was about to stab someone else. The panda eyed man sighed angrilly as he looked up to the red and blue clad figure that was standing upside down on the rafters like a bat.

"Not a fan of the Cyrus? Well how about LMFAO? Shot shot shot shot!" He pulled out his guns and began fireing them off with the song, taking out five more men.

Another web shot out into his hand, jamming the gun which he threw away in anger and glared up at the hero. "Come on! You're being a cock block!"

"Calm down before I string you up!" The masked hero climbed down from the crates, sticking to the surface. 

"Oh, kinky! Didn't know Spidey had a thing for bondage" Deadpool smashed two guys heads together as he stepped over the other dead bodies.

Spidey shot a web to the two men he just smashed together to tie them up, "Does your mind ever take a break from all the dirty jokes? Or is this a 24-7 kind of thing?"

"Baby you know I could go on forever"

Spider-Man faultered at the tone as he looked over to a smirking Deadpool, "Really man? Now is not the time for that"

Deadpool looked his spidey baby up and down a few times before cocking his head to the side, "There's always time for a little hanky panky"

"Did you seriously just call it hanky panky?"

"Don't like that name? How about this- I'll be little miss Muppet, chilling on my tuppet till along comes a spider and-"

Spidey waved his hands, "Ah ah I don't need an image thank you very much"

"Course you don't babe!- cuz you'll be living it soon" Deadpool made a gun with his fingers and took aim at Spider-man's ass before making a pow sound and giving him a wink.

"Real mature-"

"Ahhhh" A man came around the corner screaming, holding a belt filled with grenades, one of which had the top popped off.

"Oh shit!" Spiderman and Deadpool shouted as they turned towards the door.

(FREEZE) The world slowed down to a frozen stop, mid-run, mid-scream, mid-everything. A mini Deadpool pops up in the corner waving.

(I know what you're all thinking? What the FUCK is going on? I clicked on this for the ass-pounding, totally gay love that is spideypool. What gives? Well sorry to tell you pervs but before we get to the Smut we have to go to the begining. Writer! Rewind this bitch!)

[Everything began backtracking super fast, as Deadpool quickly points the remote to the screen and hit's play.]

Peter grasped onto Wade's shoulder, fingers digging into the hard flesh as the mercinary railed into him. The kitchen table creeking loudly as Wade pushed Peter into it's wooden surface and fucked him harder.

"Ah Oh god!" Peter screamed, his cheeks pink, breathing heavy as his climax was about to hit.

(WOAH WOAH WOAH NOT FAR ENOUGH! Keep going!)

[Deadpool quickly hit the rewind button again and the picture speeds up past the smut that had the mercinary even blushing.]

(There! Ok go!)

[Stop. Play. Go]

The pool sticks clicked together, glasses clinking, voices cursing, laughing, and sluring all through the smoak filled bar of Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Girls. Bikers, mercinaries, hookers, and thugs alike mingled in the booths, pool tables and bar tops. A single figure in a red and black plaid coat with white wool trim walked into the bar, eyes going to the bar tender.

"Wade fucking Wilson, patron saint of the pitiful! What can I get for you?" Weasel held his hands out as if gesturing to the whole bar behind him as Wade took a seat on the stood and rolled his eyes.

"A remedy to get semen and maple syrup out of my carpet would be nice"

Weasel made a gross face as he slid him a beer, "Fucking nasty"

"Yeah, but breakfast really is the most important meal of the day so- whatcha' gonna' do?" He shrugged as if it were a normal conversation.

"Rightttt anyways you got a visitor" Weasel popped open a few beers and handed them to a waitress in a black leather skirt as he motioned to the back booth with his head.

Wade looked up to the dirty bar mirror overhead so as not to alert his 'visitor' that he was watching. Sitting in the far back was a kid in a sweater vest and a clean pair or slacks.

"What's with the kid? Didn't know you served minors" Wade sipped from his beer as Weasel shrugged.

"He's got money so fuck his age" 

Wade shook his head, "And that Weasel is why mothers grab their children when they see you on the street."

The mercinary took his drink before his best friend could rebuttle and made his way to the booth. The kid was looking intently to his hands that were fiddling with a peanut shell. When Wade slammed his body into the booth, causing the table to shake, the kid jumped so high he thought his shoe's had fallen off. Wade held out his hands as if calming a cat, "Woah calm down Urkel."

The kid looked nervous as he swallowed and looked to the mercinary in shock, "You Wade Wilson?"

"Last time I had someone in my bed that's what they said."

The kid looked flushered by that answer but continued on as if not hearing him, "My names Harry Osborn."

Wade's eyebrow quirked at the name drop of one of the most richest man in New York son. Interesting....

The kid paused and collected himself before continueing, "I hear you... well- I hear people pay you to do things."

Wade gave the kid a blank look before shrugging, "Yeah but uh- kid I'm flattered that you heard of my tallents but- uh he you're kind of to young for me so-"

"What? No! Wait NO! Oh god no I'm talking about killing someone!" Harry blurted out and Wade almost laughed as the kid ducked his head when a few people looked over to them.

Silence fit the table between them for a whole minute before Wade took pitty on the kid and spoke first, "Ohhh you mean that tallent- yeah yeah, uh wow awkwarddd."

Harry looked down to his fidgeting hands before looking up to Wade, "Don't mess with me. Are they true or not?"

Wade took a long drink from his beer before scratching his chin, "Hmmmm depends."

"On?"

"How much are we talking?"

Harry's eyes lit up as he pulled out a piece of paper and slid it forward to the merc who looked down to it before unfolding it and look to the offer before him. He let out a breathy chuckle before pulling out a hello kitty pen from his coat pocket and added another zero before slidding the paper back. Harry's eyes went wide at the price before snapping back to Wade who was drinking lazily while watching the kid.

"You're kidding?"

"You think it's not worth it then fine, live with it. This has no effect on me" 

The kid still looked unsure as Wade spoke up again, "Listen I'm no cheap date. But when the price is right you bet your sweet ass I always put out."

Harry rubbed his face with his hands before reaching into his back pocket for a check book and began writing it up. Wade looked down to him with an impressed look as the kid ripped it out and slid it forward.

"Half now, half when it get's done!" He glared and Wade took the paper and stuffed it into his back pocket.

"Who do you want me to un-alive kid" Wade smirked as Harry took on a dark look.

"Benjamin Parker, the ass hole that's been ruffing my friend Peter up since we were kids." He pulled out a photo of an older man in a poliece uniform that was taken a long time ago.

Wade's face took on a hard look as he took in the smug photo of the abusive ass-hat.

"He's a cop?" Wade took the photo and studied it more.

"Use to be- but he retired eight years ago. The force made him turn in his badge for early retirement when he was accused of a few things. They offered him to either retire and keep his pention, or go under investigation and risk loosing it all."

Wade folded the picture and placed it in his breast pocket, "You did your homework"

"I've been trying to get this guy put away for a long time! But he has so many connections in the damn city that he could get away with anything at this point!" Harry growled and Wade saw the darkness in the kid as if it had been simmering for awhile now.

Leaning forward he finished his beer and slid it to the side, "All I need is an address and it'll be taken care of before you can say rubber bumper baby bunker"

Harry gave the merc another blank look before giving the address and getting out of there. Wade slid back into the full part of the booth before taking out the picture and smirking. He made a finger gun and aimed it to the picture before firing it with a cash register sound.

Two nights later Wade found himself standing outside the Parker residence, screwing a silencer onto his gun while softly singing to himself. Harry had contacted him and told him tonight would be the perfect night to do the deed since he had his friend Peter at school distracted, and the Aunt was out grocery shopping. The old bastard was alone, drinking in his chair, watching porn out in the middle of the living room.

"Cuz you know I'm all about that bass bout' that bass-"

Once the gun was ready he walked around the house to take in his vantage points. There were six windows in total, two being perfect vantage points to view through the cracked blinds to the living room. The sick fuck was reclining in his chair, drinking a cheap beer while scratching his ass. Wade made sure no one was in their backyards since the houses were practically ontop of each other as he took aim through the window.

A clean shot to the head would be the perfect in and out kind of deal. But just thinking of this sick fuck, roughing up some kid made him lower his aim to the neck, a slower death, more painful. He'd bleed out in twenty seconds, just enough time for him to stumble around, grasping at the thought to get help right up until the moment where he would realize he was dying as he would clutch the hole in a desperate attempt to-. A chill ran down his spine as he cocked the back of the gun and took aim.

"Wait!" Someone called and he froze as he noticed someone standing in the impossibly small allyway between the houses. The shadow cast over the figure, and he cursed for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"I can say this isn't what it looks like butttt-"

"I know Harry paid you to kill my uncle!" He said desperatly and Wade turned his head fully as the kid walked forward into the light casted from the window above him.

Wade sucked in a breath at the fucking looks this kid had. His shaggy brown hair that had a tint of red in it that was just poking up in every direction. Pale white skin that had a pink flush to it and a bit of sweat, and heavy breathing like he ran here. His clothes hung off his lanky frame, but it was those big hazel eyes, one of which was sporting a black eye, behind the thick black glasses that had him. 

"I know he paid you to take my uncle out and I'm here to tell you it's off" He breathed heavily and Wade was to busy taking in the amazing face before him before shaking his head.

"Who's getting off?" He asked blankly as the kid paused and cocked his head.

"What? Uh this- all of this it's off. You can put the gun away"

Wade lowered the gun a bit but let his eyes trail over the body again as he let his charm take over, "Woah baby boy... This piece of shit uncle is yours?"

Peter shrugged as if he could help it and nodded as Wade mimicked his nod, "Yeah ok... um well any ideot that would mess up that pretty face needs a bullet to the neck."

The kid quickly moved his skinny body forward as if to try and get between the window and Wade but the ally was so damn small that the kid only got his back pressed to the wall before Wade put both hands on each side of his head, trapping him.  
Peter looked to his right where the gun was pressed between the wall and the mercs hand before looking back, "Can we call this all off?"

"Why? Not that I care but- what gives?"

The kid looked down as a blush took over at how close they were, "He's my uncle... he might be an ass- but he doesn't deserve to get shot, no one does"

"Pfft ha ha kid you are to innocent- which is bad for both of us because it's one of my kinks" His eyes ran up Peter's figure as the kid cocked his head.

"What?"

"You know- the innocent choir boy slash hipster millennial is pretty hot in itself, but damn those eyes- wait how old are you?"

"Uh s-seventeen?"

Wade pushed back as he hissed in anger, "Fuck that sucks"

Peter looked between the window and the gun that Wade was pushing into it's holster in his coat, "I'm confused, are you ok with this?"

"Depends kid" He leaned back against the other wall that was next to the Parker residence.

"Onnnn?"

"I was paid to get someone off... Take it how you will- I was still paid and I don't do refunds."

Peter swallowed, "Um uh what if-"

Wade took a step forward, "yes?"

"What if I pay you?"

The merc looked impressed as he cocked his head, "Oh yeah? whatcha got?"

Peter dug into his pockets and pulled out a few crumpled dollars, counting it as he held it up, "I have seventeen dollars and an underground weekend pass. What can this get me?"

Wade looked to the crumpled wad of cash and green plastic card before trailing them up to the kid who was looking adorably frazzled. He should have walked away from this hot piece of jail bait ass, but instead he took the cash and shoved it into his pocket before leaning in till their noses were touching, "About twenty three minutes of whatever the fuck you want baby boy"

Peter watched him before looking down and back up, "Uh you ever been to Player One Bar?"

Wade's eyes went wide, "Sounds sexy"

Several minutes later Wade found himself standing inside a poorly lit room, his eyes stared into the hazel ones that have his complete attention,"You're fucking joking Baby boy"

Peter blushed as he looked down, "You said whatever I want"

Wade looked down to the old school nintendo 64 controller in his hand, "Yeah well I thought this was going to involve less clothing and possibly a safety word, that preferably would be hard to understand from behind a gag."

"We don't have to do this?"

"Nah nah I'm hip, I'm cool... dibs on donky kong." Wade selected the large ape while Peter picked Luigi and began the smash bros.

The hipster video game bar was pretty deserted, only containing three other teens that were on the other side playing call of duty at the bar. Which by the way only served a variety of sodas, sweets, and chilly cheese fries. Wade glanced to the kid as the game began and noticed how he flicked the buttons quickly to combo move.

Luigi body slammed the ape and Wade hissed, "Oh fucking shit"

"Prepare to loose tragically"

Wade snorted, "Bring it baby boy"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

He shrugged as he swung his characters arms and tried to fight the green man but he blocked it, "You got that baby face going on- but not like a kid- more like a twink"

"A what?"

"An attractive, boyish- looking, young man between 17 and 22, slender with little to no body hair. At least that's the urban dictionary definition" He smashed a few buttons as Peter snorted.

"I have body hair" The nerd pushed up his glasses and used Wades moment of shock when he looked to him to knock him off the cloud to his death. He cheered before looking to the merc who had his mouth open and looked him up and down through his clothes.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

Peter shrugged as another blush took over, "My belly button"

Wade groaned as he pictured that skinny stomach with a dark treasure trail going down to his sweet sweet- NO BAD WADE! He's a baby!

They started another round and Wade played half heartedly as Peter kicked his ass, "So why aren't you freaked out right now?"

"Hm?" Peter asked without removing his eyes from the screen.

Wade continued to press random buttons, "Less then fifteen minutes ago I was about to assasinate your dick of a dad"

"Uncle"

"What?"

"He's my uncle, not my dad. My parents died when I was seven and my aunt and uncle took me in." Luigi punched the ape from the ship and watched as he came back to life to fight him again. Wade took in the info and nodded as he picked up a hammer that lit him up and he chased Peter's character with it.

"Ok... Still.. You're playing super smash with a very attractive- yet deadly mercinary that has a gun in his coat with a bullet that has your uncle's name on it. Why aren't you freaked out"

"Oh I'm totally freaking" He said as if it were the weather outside and Wade snorted at the kids bold words.

They played for a few more seconds in silence before Peter continued, "I just don't see you pulling the trigger. You seem like a nice guy... pretty perverted but nice."

"I've pulled triggers on people that have done less than your uncle."

"Then why didn't you just pull the trigger?"

Wade was knocked off the cloud again and the game ended with Luigi dancing on the screen. The mercinary sighed before turning to the kid and shrugging, "Well hate to break it to ya kid but your twenty-three minutes are up."

Peter looked down before digging in his pocket for the underground card and holding it out, "Will this buy me another round? I'm enjoying kicking your butt"

Wade looked to the kid and the card before snatching it with his teeth and hitting start on the screen. Peter laughed at this and they went head to head in another match, this time Wade pushing through and winning against Peter.

"No way! You actually have skill?" Peter asked in shock.

"Oh baby boy you have no idea what these fingers can do" Wade wiggled his fingers and Peter blushed as he lowered his head in a laugh that made Wade's stomach twist.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 1~~~~~~~\\\

A.N: Soooooo whatcha think?

So like I said I am sorry about the grammer errors and spelling mistakes! I'll keep revising and editing if I catch anymore!  
Review below to give me your thoughts!!!


	2. Balls in Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade spend quality time together.

A.N: Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy!!!

I know the relationship might seem rushed here but I was kind of going off the Deadpool movie where they just kind of jumped into the hard core stuff. 

Once again sorry if you see any spelling or grammar errors! I'm trying to get a proper website to spell check my stuff. I only have word pad and limited internet on my computer!

Enjoy! 

//~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~\\\

"No way!" Peter shook his head.

"Come on Baby boy! Just position your hips like this-"

"I know what I'm doing, I've done this before" 

Wade cocked his head as he leaned over and looked him in the eye, "Not with me you haven't"

"Are you always this controlling?"

Wade motioned downwards, "Only when it comes to getting balls in holes"

"When you say it like that it sounds perverted"

"You love it" Wade took his pool stick and leaned against it, admiring the way Peter bent over the table and shot the white ball towards the yellow striped one. It knocked against the wall before going into the second hole and he looked up in triumph.

"Ok ok so you got one in, wow totes amay-may Petey pie" He took a swig from his beer and Peter lined up another shot yet sadly missed as his pool opponent laughed and Peter took a step back, taking a swig of his water bottle.

Wade got down to the balls eye level and looked to the placement of each one and Peter sighed, "Today Wade, while I'm young"

"Aw what you got a bed time you need to get to?", the merc shot back as he lined up a shot.

"Naw I just didn't want you to fossleize old man. The museum might come and take you away."

God fucking damn he loved when the kid got mouthy with him, giving as good as he could take. It was one of the many reasons why they started hanging out two weeks ago, after the assassination attempt on his uncle. Wade took the kid home and before the kid went inside, Wade gave him the name of Sister Margarets bar if he ever needed to get away from his uncle. The next night Wade went in to find the kid sitting at the booth Harry had been sitting at. Weasel teased him about all the young 'meat' coming to see him, but he shut up when Wade threatened to miss next time he took a piss in the bathroom.

Peter had told him it was mostly because Harry stopped talking to him after they got into a fight about him hiring an assassin to kill his uncle. Harry was Peter's only friend, and when he didn't come to school, Peter chalked it up to him wanting to be alone. He missed his best friend, and while he knew Harry's intentions were noble... he still hired someone to take a life and Peter was not ok with that at all as he mentioned to the merc. Wade just ordered them a large bowl of onion rings and they went from there.

Some nights Wade talked till the kid was sore in the sides from laughing, and sometimes Peter talked until Wade was sure he could take a test in Chemistry one and pass with a solid C. Each night ended with Wade walking Peter home. It also ended with Wade checking to make sure that ass hat of an uncle didn't try anything. Usually Ben was either in a drunken sleep or out late to a bar with some old cop buddies. Wade knew this kind of thing was viewed as inappropriate and all, but there was something about Peter that made him excited to get up every morning and see him that night. This carried on into the late hours of the night on the weekends when he didn't have school the next day. Tonight was one of them, it being a Saturday and Peter very willingly kept putting off going home to stay longer.

"Ohhh baby boy's got jokes hu? Trying to keep up with me?"

"My humor is genuine- while yours- erm I think you're trying to over compensate for something" Peter glanced down to Wade's dick and the merc felt his cock harden at the comment as he knocked two more balls into the holes.

"Oh you wanna talk about dicks? My favorite subject! My dick is so big that my head and balls have only seen each other in pictures on the internet" Wade shot out and Peter snorted.

"Right ok"

"I'm proud of every foot" Wade shot another ball into a hole and watched as Peter's face heated up. Fuck was it getting hot in here or was it just him?

Wade kept eye contact as he shot the last two into the hole, followed by the black ball, winning him the game. Peter leaned against the table as Wade came up to him and leaned in, "I think I just won", he breathed into his ear.

Peter nodded, "This round"

"Oh is there gonna be another?" Wade leaned in more and Peter cocked his head.

"Maybe"

That was it, he was a saint, but that was all he could take.

Before Wade knew what he was doing he was slamming the poor twink into the bathroom, mouth attacking his while hands groped. The kiss was a mixture between soft and hard, tongues tangling and teeth clashing together. The kid tasted like the skittles and sprite he had been given earlier in their first game. Fuck so god damn innocent he even tasted like the fucking underage piece of ass he was. Wade had pushed the lock across the bathroom door as he pushed the teen against the chipped and bubbled wood. Peter pushed back just as hard until the kid had Wade's back pressed into the white marble sink.

"Petey pie um- woah" Wade groaned as he kid nipped at his lower lip before he pulled away and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Yeah?" He asked out of breath.

"You ever did something like this?"

Peter blushed before shaking his head, "No"

Wade thought about pushing him away and ending this completely inappropriate relationship they had going on. He closed his eyes and was about to tell the kid to end this when he felt Peter tug at his belt as he slid the buckle open and popped the button.

"I-I want to try this though.. with you- if that's ok?" Peter looked like a student asking his teacher if he could turn in his paper late and Wade felt his cock harden at the kinky roleplay idea he wanted to do someday- wait someday? no way no day! this had to- oh my god! what the fuck is he doing?

Peter dropped to his knees and Wade put one hand to steady himself on the sink behind him and the other in Peter's hair. Wade normally would be pulling a hundred wise cracks but he was actually stunned into silence as Peter tugged down his boxers and Wade's cock sprung free. It was already fully hard, and a drop of pre-cum on the tip, the low lighting of the bathroom cast everything in a shadow.

Someone pounded on the bathroom door that they locked and Wade just ignored it as he lost himself into Peter's mouth. The kid first licked from the base, upwards, until his mouth fully sucked in the tip. Wade gripped his hair as Peter slowly took the dick down his throat until he reached the base and Wade choked back a sob of joy.

"Baby boy! What- how- you can do that?" He asked and Peter hummed his answer causing his throat to vibrate around the dick and Wade whined loudly. It took everything inside of him to not slam into his throat. Peter went from base to tip several times before popping off and giving a lick to the tip to get another drop of cum off. 

"P-Peter- Pe-ahhhh holy fucking shit!" Wade yelled out as Peter sucked on the head a bit before going all the way back down, his hands on Wade's naked hips, fingers digging into the hard flesh.

The tentative sucks and licks, the moaning from his baby boy as Wade fucked the shit out of his mouth. It was only moments before he yanked Peter by the hair as he came. The white liquid spilling across the young man's face and hair. Wade shouted is release before slumping into the sink with his head bent back into the mirror.

"Holy- holy fuckkk where did you learn that?" Wade whispered as he relished in the glow of his orgasm.

Peter shrugged, "The Internet"

Wade let out a breathy laugh as he looked down to the kid who was still on his knees. The sight of his cum coating the teen's face made his dick twitch and some primal instinct inside of him growl in pleasure. How was he ever suppose to be with another person with THAT image going through his mind?

"You need me to take care of you?" Wade pushed his hand lazily through Peters bushy hair as the kid blushed and shook his head.

"Uh nah I came"

Wade scrunched up his face, "When?"

Peter's ears turned bright red as he looked down, "When you came on me"

"Ohhh you like that hu?"

The student nodded as Wade let his hands fall from his hair and adjust himself back inside his pants. Peter stood and after a few awkward seconds of silence as they cleaned up Wade took a deep breath. This was going to be the conversation he did not want to have with a seventeen-year-old that he just came on in a dirty back alley bar.

"Listen Peter... as fucking awesome as that was... It can't happen again." Wade watched as Peter wiped the cum off his face with a paper towel and he nodded.

"I totally understand" Peter nodded as he threw the paper towel in the overflowing trashcan and put his hands on his hips.

Wade continued, "It's just you're so young and-"

"Yeah I- yeah" Peter kept nodding, his hands now alternating between scratching the back of his head and resist shoving them in his pockets.

"So we cool? We in an understanding now?", Wade moved his hands around a bit, trying to paint a picture to the kid that this was clear.

Peter clicked his tongue as he pointed his finger and nodded, "Crystal clear"

Another pound came on the bathroom door as a man demanded that he needed to take a wicked piss. After another second he called that he was going to piss on the door if they didn't come out.

They looked to each other as Wade cursed under his breath and lunged forward, taking the teens mouth into his own. Peter grasped at him, fingers digging into his shoulder as Wade picked him up and placed the teen onto the sink he had just been leaning against. Peter's legs wrapped around his waist and Wade was grinding his slowly hardening cock into his jeans.  
When he pulled away, he licked the side of Peter's face with excitement dancing in his eyes, "One more time?" He whispered.

Peter's lips spread into a big smile as he nodded, "Just once", He said as if saying he was going to have a second slice of pie.

Wade dove back in and smashed his lips onto Peter's and they grinding into each other as the pounding on the door stopped and a minute later they heard Weasel shouting at someone to stop pissing on the door.

//~~~~End Chapter 2~~~~~~~\\\

WEEELLLLLL???? Ok like I said it's a bit rushed but I really wanted to dive into their relationship! It mostly starts off as them just letting off steam with someone that makes the days a little better. But it blooms into fucking love I swear!!! 

Sorry it's so short but I'll make it up in the next chapter. Hint hint the next chapter has ALOT OF SEX!!! Like that entire sex through the year montage in the DP movie!!! Soooo enjoy!!!!

PS: Reviews make me so happy!!!


	3. My Calendar Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade spend eleven months together, getting to "know" each other.
> 
> A.N: Sex scenes have never been my strong part of writing! Sorry! To make up for it, I made this chapter like 5K words, which is like way over double what I normally post.  
> Also mention of a bit of abuse in the later part of the chapter between Ben and Peter.

//~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~\\\

Peter grasped onto Wade's shoulder, fingers digging into the hard flesh as the mercenary railed into him. The kitchen table creaking loudly as Wade pushed Peter into its wooden surface and fucked him harder.

"Ah Oh god!" Peter screamed, his cheeks pink, breathing heavy as his climax was about to hit.

"Say my name!" Wade growled as he slammed into that sweet spot Peter craved.

"Wade! Wade!" His voice broke making it crack while he bowed his back against the table as he came hard, the white, sticky source from Peter splashed onto their stomachs.

Wade followed seconds later, filling him with his seed until it was leaking out of him from the third time they'd done it that day. Peter quivered under him, arms and legs wrapped around the warm body that was still pressing him down into the table.

"How long do you think we can keep this up?" Peter whispered as Wade kissed up his neck to nip at his ear.

"All year?" He asked as if it were obvious and Peter's smile broke across his face as he attacked him with a passionate kiss.

-February-

The month had gone by in a flash and while Wade kept telling both of them that it was the last time. Peter kept ending up back at his place in a very compromising position.

Wade pushed him face first down into the bed as he rammed into him from behind. Peter bit the pillow to muffle his screams until Wade pulled him by the hair so he could hear the screams better.

"F-fuck" Peter whimpered, causing Wade to smirked at making his boy curse since it was so rare he ever did. He only did it when he was thrown back in the heat of passion, so close to his ending, but not wanting it to end so soon.

Wade pulled out and Peter whimpered as Wade pushed his hips into his backside, rubbing his cock against his ass. Peter rubbed his own dick into the bed for any kind of friction as Wade licked the back of his neck and blew it. Peter pushed back into Wade's dick begging for him to fill him up. 

"Please please" He whimpered and Wade thrust back inside of him. The bed head knocked against the wall as the legs scratched against the wooden floor. Wade didn't care if his neighbors heard actually he wanted everyone to know he was getting laid. Especially if it was getting laid with a hot piece of ass like this.

Peter groaned when Wade struck his spot again and he leaned down next to Peter's head, giving strong strokes as he whispered, "Happy Valentines Day"

To which Peter smiled sheepishly before screwing his face up in pleasure.

-April-

Before they knew it April rolled around and Peter found himself passionately kissing Wade on the couch of his living room. Their tongues mashed up as a special flavor danced in his mouth. A hard piece of candy was pushed from Wade's mouth into Peters as the kid pulled back and sucked on the jelly bean.

"Uhhh grape?" He asked and Wade smirked as he nipped at Peter's nose.

"Correct" His hand slid down between them and popped the button on Peters pants.

"Your turn" Peter dug his hand into the cardboard box, popping a bean in his mouth before leaning forward and connecting their mouths again in a sloppy kiss Peter pushed the bean into Wade's mouth and the Merc pulled away before closing one eye in a confused face.

"Hmmm Orange?" He guessed.

"Eeee Wrong" Peter made a buzzer noise and Wade groaned as Peter took his hand from Wade's pants and the merc whined sadly.

Peter was about to grab another bean when Wade pulled the kid's face up and gave him a slow, sensual kiss. Open mouth, lazy tongues gliding over each other, sucking on lower lips. When he pulled away Peter bit down on his own lip as he looked up and gave a shy smile.

"Happy National Jelly Bean Day" Wade whispered as he brought their mouths together for another kiss.

-May-

May came fast but it found Peter opening Wade's apartment door with the spare key he got from the wise-cracking man. Upon opening it he looked down to see rose petals leading him to the bedroom. He dropped his school backpack by the door and walked to the bed to see a green light saber on the bed. He picked it up and heard the door shut, so he turned around to see Wade standing there with a red lightsaber, and only wearing black boxers.

A laugh escaped him as he looked to the lightsaber and back to him, "What's going on?"

Wade raised a brow, "Happy Star Wars day"

Peter's mouth dropped open as Wade pressed a button on his saber and it made a whooshing sound. Wade hardly had time to react before Peter ran at him, jumped wrapped his legs around his waist and smashed their lips together.

Wade spun and slammed Peters back into the door, dropping the saber, grinding his cock into Peter's own. "Lightsaber in my pocket, it is not"

Peter groaned, "I want you to fuck me so hard that not even the force can save me"

With a happy yes he turned and threw them onto the bed, clothing going flying and foreplay start. Peter didn't even let Wade add a third finger before pulling him out and sinking down onto Wade's cock. Wade groaned as Peter rode him, rocking his hips in just the right motion.

"Ahhh feel the force young Sky-Parker!" Wade joked as Peter switched to going up and down on his knees. His hazel eyes glazed over while Wade held tightly to his hips, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Who's the Jedi master? Who's your Jedi Master?" The merc groaned out and Peter nodded.

"You... you oh fuck!"

Wade flipped them as he wrapped the teen's legs around him and went to pound town. When Peter went to touch himself Wade slapped his hands away.

"You won't need to do that," He said cockily as Peter whined and took the fucking until he came hard on the both of them and Wade followed up as well inside of him.

Their breath mingled between wet open mouth kisses and cursing as Wase pulled out of him. Wade kissed his forehead softly, "May the fourth be with you"

Peter laughed as he cuddled up to Wade and the merc tossed a blanket over them to keep the scent of sex as close as possible.

-June-

In June Wade and Peter walked side by side in the hot weather, each holding ice cream cones. Wade was explaining the difference between Canadian mounties and regular Canadian cops. That's what Wade loved about Peter, that he could listen to Wade dribble on about anything and still look like he was hanging on his every word. Peter never got bored or annoyed with his rambling, he just laughed it off and contributed to the madness by speaking his own opinion.

Wade's apartment had gotten really hot, so they decided to go out and get ice cream on National ice cream day. Wade watched fondly as Peter licked up the cone to catch the melting trail. His cock twitched at the sight and he chuckled. They had been fucking so much that every time he finished he wondered when the sex would lose its appeal. Turns out it just got more addictive the more he tasted Peter's body. The more he tried to push away, the deeper he got... literally and fucking dirty literally too.

"So ok I think I get the difference... but they still sound the same" Peter licked up the white cream and Wade shrugged as well.

"Mounties are bad ass and I've tangled with a few to know."

Peter shook his head as he laughed, "Canadians"

Wade made a fake hurt face, "We're humans just like you"

"Except for the whole Canadian thing."

Wade bumped his shoulder as they continued their innocent walk through Centra Park, laughing about everything and anything.

-August-

In August, Wade picked up Peter from school and took him out to a hole in the wall thrift shop.

"Why are we here?" Peter asked as the bell above the door rang when they walked in.

 

"National Thrift Shop Day," He said as if it were obvious.

Peter snickered when Wade put on a pair of star shaped glasses with a blue tint to it. Peter followed his footsteps and put on a pair of round glasses like they wore in the beetles. The high school teen took out his camera from his backpack and snapped a photo of them with their cheeks pressed together making funny faces. They walked around the store, while Peter found it was a mixture of clothes, shoes, furniture, books, DVD, VHS, decorations galore. Wade was in the middle of making faces in a wacky fun house mirror when Peter came to a painting that made him laugh.

Wade joined him in laughing when he saw what it was, "Wow someone actually put time and energy into making this"

"Oh it's not SO bad" Peter snorted as he bit back another giggle when Wade put his hand over his shoulder. He loved when Wade showed little signs of affection like this. Holding hands, or shoulder side hugs, kisses on the head, running his fingers through his hair, or Wade's favorite; hooking his fingers in Peter's belt loops.

Wade picked up the medium painting of a bloodhound playing bagpipes with big droopy eyes. "How is this not in a museum?"

 

"Undiscovered artist," Peter said as if it were a crime and Wade nodded.

"Well it would be a shame if it was left here to collect dust"

Peter gasped playfully, "Wade no way"

"Come on Baby boy! It'll look great!"

"Where? Because if you plan on hanging that thing over the bed I swear I'll never be able to get it up again with that thing watching me."

Wade gave a tug of Peters belt loops until the teens ear was next to Wade's mouth and the merc bit it gently before whispering, "Baby Boy there could be a picture of a dying deer with her babies eating her organs over my bed and I'd still have you riding my cock like you were dying of poison and my dick was the cure."

Peter's face flushed bright red as he looked down and Wade nodded, "Ok then it's settled, Franklin's coming home with us"

"Franklin?" Peter asked as he fought back the heat that had built in his stomach from Wade's comment earlier.

Wade set the painting on the cash register table as he nodded, "Yeah Franklin, after my great great great grand pappy"

"How do I feel like that's a lie?"

Wade gave him a quick kiss before handing the woman some cash for the painting, "The world may never know"

That night Wade hung it up in the living room because Peter promised to used 'Daddy' as a safety word if he didn't hang it up in the bedroom. Wade felt he won that argument, even though he caved in so fast.

-October-

Everything was going amazing for them, especially when October hit and the cold air slammed New York. Wade sat in his living room picking at the bowl of candy that Peter insisted they buy for the tricker treaters. He shoved another mini snicker into his mouth as Peter sat at the dining table doing some work for his senior project. Currently, he was tweaking some tiny metal canister with a small screw driver. His glasses pushed up to his eyes as he looked through a magnifying glass.

Wade liked keeping Peter here as long as possible because it meant he was away from his dick bag of an uncle more and more. Whenever he could convince Peter to stay the night, it always made him sleep better knowing he was safe and sound in his arms. Also the fact that in the middle of the night they tended to roll around in some pretty hot half asleep sex. Wade watched his nerdy baby boy go over his paper, mouthing words silently to himself, as he twisted the screwdriver a bit. He felt his heart pitter patter and his stomach tighten up when Peter pushed his glasses up his beautiful nose. Nine months together... nine long sex driven months of fucking in every room of his home, in almost every position. Not only his home but at the bar, in an ally, once on the fire escape... Fuck they even did it once on the outside of Peter's house when he walked him home one night and didn't want him to go yet.

The chilly wind blew through the apartment and Peter snuggled deeper into Wade's pajama shirt that he had taken as his own whenever he came over. This was nice, just this right here. Sitting on opposite ends of the apartment, doing their own things, yet so in tune to what the other was doing. The sex was fucking spectacular... but so was this. Right here...

The doorbell rang and Peter pointed to him with his pen, "Be nice this time!"

Wade rolled his eyes, "I'm always nice"

He answered the door to see two kids, one dressed as a cowboy and the other at a cat.

"Well if it isn't broke back mountain and the worst kind of pet to own." He said as if it were to an adorable baby puppy.

The kid's eyes teared up and they ran away as Peter sighed in mock angry and Wade shrugged, "Whatttt"

-November-

When Thanksgiving rolled around, Wade actually went out and bought a shit ton of food. Normally his fridge was full of pizza, Chinese, pop tarts and the always questionable piece of fruit. Normally Wade would be at the bar, chugging back a shot with Weasel and the guys. But this year he found himself wanting to cook a big dinner for someone special to him. A fun fact about Wade was, he's a fucking awesome cook. He only really did it when he was in the mood but when he was it always was a mouth orgasm.

Peter finished at his uncle and aunt's house, while Wade prepped the table with mash potatoes, a huge turkey, stuffing, cranberry sauce and a fuck ton of bread rolls because fuck yeah carbs! Around five he heard the key in the door and shut off the oven as he placed the final pie on the cooling rack over the microwave.

"Wade?" He called out and the merc moved around restlessly in the kitchen.

"In here! I just finished, Baby boy! Prepare your mouth for a fucking orga-" The words died on his lips when he saw his sweet baby boy.

Peter stood there with a swollen left cheek that was turning a nasty purple. The teen pulled in on himself as he looked away, not meeting the mercs eyes.

"Peter" He demanded and the teen winced at the angry voice.

Wade instantly felt bad and looked down to the table full of food that he made. Peter finally looked up with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Wade. I didn't want to ruin our dinner like this"

Was he seriously sad about THAT? Wade shook his head as he stormed forward and Peter winced when he took his face into his hands and kissed him softly. Peter melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wade's neck as the merc wrapped his own around his waist and cheek. Their sweet kiss turned desperate as Peter whimpered into the kiss.

"Wade... I need you"

Wade nodded, "I know", As he began to unbuckle his baby boys pants.

"I need you so bad"

"I know" He jerked off their shirts and tossed them to the side.

Peter dropped his pants and hopped into Wade's open arms, wrapping his legs around his waist. Wade carried him to the dinner table and laid him onto it. Their kissing turned desperate as hands groped and squeezed, clawed, pulled. Wade pulled away and found the warm mash potatoes and dipped his fingers into it and brought it to Peter's mouth. Peter slowly opened his lips and Wade pushed his two fingers into his hot mouth. Peter began sucking on them gently. Peter still had his boxers on and Wade his clean jeans, but neither cared as they rubbed up against each other. Wade kept scooping food onto his fingers and Peter licked it off borderline pornographically. His teeth biting at his flesh as he sucked hard, then soft, and licked it clean. At one point Wade smeared cranberry sauce across Peter's neck and bit down on the trail, sucking a dark mark on the red covered flesh.

"Wade" Peter whispered and Wade shushed him by attacking his mouth, a flavor clash of food went between them.

Peter rutted against Wade while the merc slammed his jean clad hips into his own. Their bodies creating friction as they smeared food across one another and licked it up. 

Wade gave a powerful thrust as he slammed his very hard cock into Peter's crotch and the teen cried out when a powerful orgasm struck him as Wade humped him through the wave, his own shot through the older mans body.

There they laid in their post hump, covered in sticky food and sauce all across their chest, necks, and faces. Wade let his tongue lazily draw up Peter's neck, taking away some left over sauce. Peter chuckled and squirmed under him, causing the merc to smile and nip at his artery point. The high schooler was always so sensitive after sex, that every part of him hyper aware and tender to the touch. Wade loved licking, sucking, and biting small places to watch the teen squirm.

Wade knew a lot about this body... Like if you bit here, right at the ear, Peter would shiver. Wade nipped at the lobe and Peters body quivered like he knew it would. With another cocky smile, he trailed his right hand down his chest to the small patch of hair around his stomach. Just like he predicted the kid giggled since that was a ticklish spot for him. There wasn't a spot on this entire body that Wad hadn't touched. Not just his body, but also Peter... he knew Peter so fucking well.

"Shower?" Wade hummed against the skin and Peter nodded quickly.

Soon they found themselves in the shower, Wade already hard as a fucking rock, yet just holding his Peter's back to his chest. Peter shivered at the feel of Wade's member rubbing on his lower back. But the hands that had killed so many people, caressed the teens chest and stomach as if he were made of glass.

"Wade?" Peter whispered and rolled his head back onto Wade's shoulder as the handsome man ran his nails across his stomach gently yet arousing goosebumps across his wet skin.

"Hn?"

Peter turned in the shower and looked up at Wade with those big puppy-dog hazel eyes. The kid opened his beautiful mouth before closing it quickly and looking as if he wanted to say something before opening it again, 

"Thank you"

"No need for that Baby Boy. Just let me take care of you" Wade whispered into his ear before massaging shampoo into the kids fluffy hair and rinsing it out.

Once drying off, Wade gave Peter some of his old clothes to change into before following suit and crawled into bed.

"What about the food?" Peter muttered as he snuggled into the bed and watched as Wade flip off the lights. 

The only light that came into the room was the red glow of the bar sign that hung outside the beat down apartment.

"That's a tomorrow kind of problem. I tend to live in the now baby boy" Wade jumped into the bed, making the kid bounce and giggle when he climbed in and snuggled them together. Wade wrapped his arms around the kid and tangled their legs together. In the low red glow of the room, Peter breathed out his name and Wade closed his eyes as he ran his nose over the teen's wet hair, humming his acknowledgment to hear him out.

"I love you"

His eyes snapped open as he kept his eyes leveled with the closet that was across from them. His head rested on top of Peter's and he could feel the kid tense up. After what felt like a century Wade broke into a huge smile as he lifted his head and looked to Peter who looked positively nerve-wracked. The bruise on his cheek made him look even more pitiful as the puppy eyes got bigger and Wade chuckled.

"I know"

Peter's eyes went comically wide next as he smacked Wade's shoulder, "Did you just Han Solo me?"

Wade laughed as he snuggled the kid harder and shook under the laughter of his own shoulder. Peter soon joined him in the laughter, letting himself be shaken. Once the laughter died down, Wade looked to his Baby Boy and sighed before shaking his head, "I am so robbing the cradle here!"

Peter flushed as he traced patterns on Wade's naked chest, "I'm not THAT young, and I'll be eighteen in January, that's only like a month and a half away."

Wade chuckled before kissing his head, "Ok then I'll tell you when you turn Eighteen"

"Not fair Wade!" Peter snapped as he glared with a pout and Wade shushed him like he was a child.

"All good things come to those who wait"

Peter raised a slender brow, "What's the difference between shoving your dick in me and telling me you love me?"

"There's a huge difference baby." Wade slid a hand down the teens chest and felt the goosebumps rise.

Peter squirmed under the touch, "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Wade rolled them over so he was straddling the teen with both forearms on either side of his head. He leaned in close and touched their lips softly before pulling away a fraction of an inch to speak, "Because when I tell you- and trust me when I say I'll tell you- I want what we're doing to be ok. No jailbait, no laws, no hiding it."

Their eyes met in the dim, red glow of the room and Wade waited for Peter to move. The kid just smiled brightly and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Wade was already slipping down the high schoolers boxers to get to that perfect ass he was teasing in the shower.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Peter breathed out as Wade grabbed onto his dick and gave it a firm squeeze.

-December-

Christmas was right around the corner, and New York was living the holiday up. Every corner was covered in garland, ornaments, santa's on every corner, and jingle bell music playing in every department store. Wade hated the holidays as much as he hated being from the same Country as Justin Bieber. But here he was with Peter, standing in the department store dressing room waiting for his baby boy to come out of the curtain clad room. The fake leather chair he sat in rubbed him the wrong way as he crossed his arms and looked to the stack of rejected clothes that he told Peter he couldn't try on because- ew a brown suit? No way.

"You done Baby Boy?" Wade called as he picked at the cracking fake leather on the arm rest.

"A-Almost... I don't know why I need a new suit! Aunt May said I could borrow one from our neighbor." Peter said from behind the curtain.

Wade shook his head, "No way! It's not every day my baby boy get's chosen as Valedictorian for his graduation! Of course, I'm sure it wasn't that hard with all those dumb asses clogging up your breathing space." Wade spouted with pride in every word.

Peter got word last week from his principal that he would be speaking before the whole school as valedictorian in their graduation in three months. When he told Wade, the merc took him out to Sister Margaret's and showed his 'big brain' off to all their friends who congratulated him. Weasel even gave the bar a free round of drinks, domestic nothing imported of course, while Peter had a soda. While there the bar owner took a picture with his polaroid camera of Wade with his arm thrown around Peter's shoulder, smiling into the blushing teen's cheek. He hung it up behind the bar with a few other polaroids of good times in the bar, much to a blushing Peters protests.

"That's rude," Peter remarked to Wade's insult of his classmates but you could hear the humor in his voice.

Wade shrugged as he looked to the woman folding clothes nearby, giving him a judgemental look. Wade blew her a kiss and she gawked before storming away with an arm full of returns. The curtain drawing open had him looking back and eyes going wide.

"Woah ho ho Baby boy- wow!" Wade stood and took in the sight of him.

Peter was wearing a form fitting dark blue suit with a gray undershirt and a red tie. The teen was blushing bright red as Wade motioned with his finger to turn around, which he did quickly to avoid anyone else seeing.

"Wow fucking shit- you look hot"

"Be serious Wade" Peter chided as he looked in the mirror at himself and noticed how Wade walked behind him in the mirror like a predator.

Wade pointed to his face, "This is serious Petie Pie! So god..damn.. serious"

Peter gave a chuckle as he looked at the tag that hung on the sleeve and balked, "Uh are THEY serious? This thing cost more than my camera!"

Wade shrugged it off, "So what- I'm paying"

"No, you're not"

"Yes I am"

"Wade-"

"Peter" He mimicked the teen's growly voice with a smirk.

Peter sighed dramatically, "I don't feel comfortable accepting gifts like this- you know this about me"

It was true, the kid hated to be showered with gifts for no apparent reason. Wade tried in the past to get him stuff and the kid just out right refused them. His hearts to big and his pride was to strong, but Wade loved how selfless he was sometimes. Not always but sometimes.

"It's not just me buying it because I CAN- it's a gift- a graduation gift. Don't people give those?" Wade challenged and Peter looked at his reflection in a debate.

"Nothing this expensive Wade!"

Wade put his hands on the teen's shoulders and began rubbing them, exactly how he likes, causing Peter's shoulders to slump and lean back into Wade's body.

"Ok so this is also a gift for me... because trust me when I say I'll get more benefit from this gift then you will. Blue and red are so your colors baby boy" Wade kissed the back of his head and Peter blushed a light pink but smiled at their reflection.

"You think so?" Peter whispered.

"Oh yeah- These colors always make me think of you" Wade whispered as he thought back to their first night meeting. Peter had been wearing a red hoodie and blue jeans, and ever since then, they were his favorite colors.

Someone cleared their throat and both men looked in the mirror, behind their reflections to see the dressing room woman standing there with her arms crossed looking annoyed, "Will you gentlemen be purchasing anything today?"

Wade chuckled as he snapped the tag off the suit sleeve, much to Peters whine, and handed it to the bitter old woman, "We'll take it"

Peter grumbled as the woman nodded, now with a smile that they were purchasing something and made her way to the register with Wade following.

"Go change Baby Boy! I'm taking us out for Tacos" He called to Peter who chuckled as he went back into the changing room.

Wade stood at the register as the woman slid his black card into the machine. "Would you like us to dry clean and deliver the suit, sir?" Her sickeningly sweet voice spoke and he nodded as he wrote down his address for it to be delivered.

The woman handed him the receipt and made her way to the dressing room where Peter handed her the folded suit. She took it to the back and bid them goodbye as they left and began the walk towards the taco stand. Snow had taken over the city with three inches that had been shoveled to the sides of the roads. Wade wore his trademark red and black plaid jacket with the white wool lining, with jeans, while Peter had on his tight gray jeans and a red and black hoodie jacket with thumb holes since the kid was a fidgeter, as well as his red scarf and knit hat his aunt made him. 

As they walked Peter felt something take his hand and looked down to see Wade clutching his own between them as they walked. Peter smiled and squeezed his hand back, "Feeling clingy I see"

"What can I say? You bring out the hopeless romantic in me" Wade sighed dramatically as they turned off the busy streets into the park where the food truck was.

Everyones to busy out shopping that the park was nearly deserted with twinkling lights strung up in the trees. The sun had set moments before, and the crisp air was clean and perfect as the scent of a nearby Christmas tree farm gave a hint of pine in the air. Wade let his eyes look to Peter and back down to their hands. 

"You know I've been thinking" Wade started looking to his Baby boy all bundled up as the small flurry of snow got caught in his knit hat.

Those impossibly endless hazel eyes looked up at him from behind those thick glasses and he felt his heart speed up, "Woah that's dangerous. You've got an evil genius thing about you Wilson so it can never be good when you use it."

Wade laughed at the compliment his baby boy gave him, feeling his own face flush. No one ever told him he was smart, but Peter basked in it like he was some kind of Tony Stark, when he actually felt like a fourth grader compared to Peter's knowledge. "Well we can't all use our powers for good now can we?", he nudged Peter's shoulder and the kid laughed.

"Ok ok, what?"

Wade looked up to the dark sky with gray clouds and sighed, the cold air leaving his mouth in a puff of smoke. 

"Why we're so good for each other".

"Oh?" Peter gave an amused smile.

"Yeah you know the saying... opposites attract right?"

Peter nodded following the conversation closely as Wade continued, "Me and you Baby boy, yin, and yang, cute and sexy, brains and brawn"

The high schooler scrunched up his face as he nodded again, "Spock and Kirk, Vader and Yoda."

Wade closed his eyes in complete bliss, "You're such a geek"

Peter held a finger up threateningly, "I prefer the term Nerd, and don't even try- you're just as big a nerd as me."

Wade made a mock shocked face as Peter laughed and leaned into him, their kiss soft and sweet as the crisp, fresh pine air around them. Wade wanted this moment to last forever, but sadly his stomach growled and he pulled Peter along with him to the path where the Taco truck would be. 

His stomach lurched and he wondered if maybe he was hungrier than he thought. A headache had been brewing all day since he woke up, but he dealt well with pain. Once they reached the center of the park Wade paused when a white hot flash of pain ran across his eyes. 

Letting go of Peter's hand he backed away, feet crunching in the unshoveled snow.

"Wade?" Peter asked, concern dripping in his voice.

"Ah" Wade gasped as he looked down to the snow to see three red dots in the crisp whiteness. Touching his nose and pulling away he saw blood coating his fingers.

"Wade, what's wrong?" 

He felt that Peters voice was muffled as he began feeling the world spin and his back hit the snow pile, sending flurries everywhere.

"Wade! Wade! Wake up!" Peter dropped next to him, pulling his bleeding head into his lap.

The world went black as he heard Peter begging someone to call an ambulance and hearing footsteps run towards them.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 3~~~~~~\\\

OK OK WHAT DO YOU THINK?! Ahhh I am pretty proud of this chapter! I feel Wade and Peter would celebrate the silly holidays more than the actual ones. I've never been good at writing sex scenes so I hope these were ok? Sorry if you see any errors! I'll try and fix them as I go along!

Reviews inspire me and make me happy!!!!


	4. Terminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get the worst news.

//~~~~~~Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~\\\

You know the term, 'Life's a bitch, and then you die'? yeah well it has never been more fucking true. Wade Wilson, given a shit hand when he was pulled from his mother's womb into the world so fucking cruel, it made Charles Dickenson look like a saint. His mom died of cancer when he was five, leaving him to the fucking brutality of his old man. He grew up knowing the pain of getting a cigarette put out on your arm, a broken bone that he had to set himself so it wouldn't grow back all fucked up, stealing from the garbage cans of restaurants to eat.

When he was seventeen he committed his first murder, by burning down his house with his old man in a drunken sleep inside. Before there was an investigation Wade joined the army, special ops to be exact. He was trained to become the perfect killer by world trade. He was educated in several languages, all manner of guns and multiple fighting styles. When the government wanted someone dead without the knowledge of it being by them, they called Wade the merc with a mouth Wilson. For nine years he traveled the world ten times over, adding bodies to his count list. That was until Mutants came forward and special ops like him were labeled obsolete. The government began investing their time and money in training mutants and super soldiers to do their dirty work, taking the hard working humans out of the picture altogether. He was given an honorable discharge, even after shooting his commanding officer in the foot and walking out on the de-briefing meeting.

Wade took his things and moved to New York where he met Weasel and his mercenary for hire business that ran from his bar. It was like a job fair for mercenaries, right in the heart of New York. People came to Weasel with big money to take care of questionable jobs. Some jobs were just ruffing up deadbeat dad's late on child support or helping a loan shark get even on some guy that hasn't paid his due. But there were the special jobs that people paid deep pockets for. Parents looking to off a child predator that had been skulking around their neighborhood, or splitting the throat of a rapist that was never convicted, even with several witnesses and DNA proof. Those were the jobs that let Wade sleep peacefully at night, knowing he made the world a better place and got paid to do it. Three years of the mercenary business and he was ready to reside his life away to this. Every day the same, the only thing changing were the faces he un-alived at the end of it all.

That was until he met Peter Parker, his baby boy, his Petey-pie, sweetums, adorable as fuck nerd. 

(Deadpool pauses the flashback to a picture of Peter smiling up at him from behind those huge glasses and DP draws hearts all over it and sigh's dreamily, "Isn't he just so fucking adorable? Oops sorry, am I interrupting? Carry on Writer lady!", He drops from the screen and the flashback continues)

The kid's innocent life clashed with the darkness that was Wade Wilson, threatening to either engulf it or brighten it. At first, he thought it he would just be another pretty face to fuck into his bed, but that thought vanished very quickly. Every touch, kiss, every fucking word this kid gave had him begging for more like some love sick guard dog. Peter was underage and what they did behind closed door, and sometimes public bathroom doors were considered very illegal. Wade didn't do the whole twink kink until he met the twink that changed his fucking world upside down. Trying to resist Peter was like trying to resist breathing, fucking impossible. Wade made it his life mission to find out everything he could about Peter.

His favorite color was blue, he has a huge boner for science stuff, super smart- like the kind of smart you see on Jeopardy or big bang theory kind of smart- Maybe smarter. Peter's eyesight was significantly bad without his glasses, to a point where if he took them off he could hardly see two feet in front of him, hence the thick rimmed glasses. He has a picture of his parents that he carries in his wallet, but never talks about, which is fine because Wade never talks about his parents. The kid has asthma problems so he carries around an inhaler, which Wade also got one to keep at his place just in case. It was cute watching him pull it out at the bar when the smoke got too much for him, giving it a good shake and breathing it in while blushing. His birthday was January 17th, the same day that James Cook was the first to cross the Atlantic Ocean. How did he know that? Well, Peter got him a calendar that shows what historical moment happened on each day of the year. Totally nerdy- and they loved making cute jokes about it. Like 'Do you think the schools will be open today? After all, it's the anniversary of Plato's death?'. Yeah, they got a real good kick out of that stupid calendar.

Peter was a size small in shirts, so he practically swam in the Large shirt's that Wade wore. Shoe size, ten and a half, no wisdom teeth, still had all his major organs so no surgery. Only ever broke one bone, his arm in sixth grade from his Uncle 'accidentally' backing the car into him. Had a scar on his right hip from when he and Harry tried to climb to the top of his roof to see a meteor shower and Peter rolled off into the gutters and onto a pile of leafs that were lucky enough to break his fall. Three freckles on his back, two on his ribs, and the kid had the biggest dimples when he laughed.

Wade made it his mission in life to know everything about this kid. The spots that made him shudder, the placed to suck that had him begging for a good dicking, even that one spot above his lower back that if you scratched he would purr like a fucking cat. Yeah, he knew this kid better than he knew anyone- maybe even himself... 

His eyes would pinch together, causing his forehead to wrinkle when he was in deep concentration. Like he was right now listening to the doctor talk behind her big desk, full of papers and files. Wade stopped listening after the word Cancer left her lips, just turning to focus on baby boy. Wade looked down to his right hand that Peter was clutching like a life line. Like if he let go, Wade would disappear, which might be true.

The room was white, white walls, white carpet, white fucking chairs... to clean, to organized. Wade shifted uncomfortably in his chair, wanting nothing more than to get them out of here. His eyes glazed over the several diplomas that lined the wall. Pfft seriously he lost count after five- like at some point, these have to be fucking printed from some google search engine.

"Wade?", The merc snapped his head to Peter who was looking at him with wide glossy eyes and he realized they had asked him a question.

Clearing his throat he looked to the Asian doctor as she gave him a pitted look, "I'm sorry what?"

The doctor nodded as she looked between them, "It's ok, people react to news of late-stage cancer differently"

Wade looked back to Peter who he could tell was trying to hold every ounce of himself together. Wade could see it all, though, the glossy eyes, pinched brow, the twitch of his free hand that wasn't clasping Wade's own. Wade though never felt so calm in his life, like he wasn't really there, just watching it all- like some out of body experience.

"There are certainly options we can look into" The doctor looked down to several papers before she and Peter nodded quickly as she continued, "New drugs are being developed every day."

Peter looked to Wade who was still watching him, and he wondered what he looked like to Baby boy because Peter's inhaled quickly and took his other free hand and put it over their clasped ones, "So what can we do?"

Oh, sweet Peter... Sweet sweet baby boy, you are helpless against this. What can we do? Wade closed his eyes to fight back the urge to get up and just walk out.

The doctor was looking at them as if wanting to say something but Peter snapped his head back and forth, looking between them, "Surely there is something we can do".

The doctor began talking about some new treatments they were working on the country wide and Peter was one hundred percent engaged in the conversation. Nodding, probing to elaborate, understanding every big- science- medical word that was thrown at him without even faltering once. The kid was already working on plan A, B, all the way through Z, and even a few more. All while Wade was memorizing the details of his face like it's the first time he's seeing it.... or the last. Peter turned to face the merc and Wade knew the kid could read his own face as well as he could read Peter's face and it hurt the kid to see that look.

"Mr. Wilson... Mr. Wilson?" The doctor called and Wade snapped his head away and looked to the doctor.

"Take your time to process this... It's important not to do anything rash." She offered him a condolence smile that Wade just utterly hated.

He was discharged an hour later, with Peter signing all his paperwork and filling out anything that needed to be done. Wade just stood there next to him watching as the kid filled every questionnaire box without even prompting him for an answer. Blood type, any allergies, emergency contact, backup emergency contact, billing address, follow up check updates. Once finished they left the hospital in silence, walking several blocks until they reached their home. Once inside, Wade dropped his red and black plaid jacket onto the kitchen table, kicked off his boots, reaching into the fridge for a beer and took a long sip.

Peter sat at the kitchen table looking up at him as the merc chugged his beer and took a gasping breath when he pulled away, "God fucking finally! That hospital food left a piss taste in my mouth. Nothing cheap beer can't fix" He flashed a smile to the kid who looked as if Wade had grown two heads, hm kinky.

The teen said nothing as he watched Wade walk around the kitchen, looking to everything, eyes trailing over furniture, nick nacks, everything until looking to Peter still watching him. "I was thinking of Mexican tonight? Chimichangas for the win right?"

Still, nothing as Wade turned and opened the fridge, looking into its empty contents with a sigh, "Should go shopping soon."

"How can you be so- so... ok with this?" Peter finally spoke and Wade shut the fridge with a sigh, knowing this was coming.

They just looked at each other before Wade walked to the cabinets, opened it up and pulled down a small wrapped box in blue paper. It was on the top shelf behind a can of olives, which was perfect since Peter hated olives. Wade set it on the table and with a flick of the wrist, slid it down the smooth wooden surface to the confused teen sitting there.

"What's this?" Peter didn't touch it, yet his eyes took in the excellent wrapping that shone off the dim light above them.

Wade took a swig from his beer and shrugged, "Your birthday gift, Weasel wrapped it."

Peter still didn't touch it as he looked back up to his boyfriend, "My birthday isn't for another twenty-six days."

"Well I'm giving it to you now"

"Why? Why can't you give it to me on my birthday?" Peter's voice cracked a bit as his gaze turned accusingly to Wade.

Wade shut his eyes and leaned his head against the cabinet behind him, "I won't be here, that's why"

"Where are you going?" It was a loaded question and Wade knew it as he circled the kitchen before leaning on the opposite of the kitchen table to where Peter sat.

"Baby boy listen... We both know that cancer is a shit-show, like Justin Bieber pig fucking a hog at the state fair in Iowa and you get sloppy seconds kind of shit-show." He held his hands up at the wide exaggeration but pointed to the kid with a determined look, "And under no circumstances will I take you to that show."

Peter looked down to the gift and Wade sighed, "I want you to remember me, not the ghost of Christmas me."

"Well, I want to remember us" Peter challenged him with determination in his eyes.

Wade interjected quickly, "Baby I swear to god, I will find you in the next life, and I'm gonna boom-box 'Is this Love' outside your window... By Whitesnake himself."

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and when he spoke you could hear his voice cracking as if the next words would crumple out in sobs any second, "No one is boom-boxing anything! Okay? We can fight this!" Peter slammed his fist onto the table and it shook under his punch.

The older man looked at the kid as he stood there shaking, tears welling in his big hazel eyes. He looked on the very edge of losing it but he was trying so hard to hold it in.

"Baby... come here" Wade held his arms open and Peter lost it as he broke down, tears sliding down his face.

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade's neck as the man wrapped his own around his waist and they stood there.

"You can't leave me, Wade Wilson. You can't"

Wade sighed into the fluffy brown hair, "Your right.. the cancer is only in my liver, lungs, prostate, and brain. You know all things I can live without."

"You belong here at home, " Peter said into the fabric of Wade's shirt, drying his tears on the soft cotton.

"Doctor said even with some of these treatments I only have a year left in if I'm lucky. That's chemo, bald patches, limp dick, barf covered clothes, and piss soaked bed half way in. Not really how I want to live" Wade kissed the top of his head and Peter sighed.

"Then let's get away together. I've never been out of New York, and you're always telling me about this TGIF in Jacksonville. Let's do it!" Peter pulled away, tears still clear on his face but a hopeful smile twitched at his lips.

Wade let out a breathy chuckle as he shook his head, "Baby boy you have graduation in two months, and what about those?" Wade pointed to a small stack of manila envelopes from schools across the country.

Peter shrugged, "Those don't matter"

Wade felt his heart swell, "No way kid. I want you to go to a big, expensive, school with douche bag kids that had to pay their way in and you show them all up."

Peter broke into a chuckle as Wade grabbed his face between his hands and squeezed it, making Peter chuckle more and try to hide his face but Wade held tight. Peter gave up trying to pull away as he leaned into the touch and his hands clutched onto Wade's hands that held his face and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Wade Wilson."

Wade swallowed and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss that would have broken the heart of anyone watching.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~\\\

A.N: AW you guys are so sweet! I really appreciate the feedback! I had a huge test today and seeing this when I got out made me so happy! Also thanks for the tips on places I can go to check out my grammar! Next chapter will be up soon!


	5. What Heroes Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter live with borrowed time. Wade wondering what he should do to keep Peter sheltered from the shit show that's coming.
> 
> (I wrote this whole chapter to the song "Mercy" by Shawn Mendes!!! Because it makes me happy and it's so sexy to imagine them together for this song!!!)

//~~~~~~Chapter 5~~~~~~~~\\\

Christmas had come and left in an emotional tizzy that left Peter drained as he worked hard on keeping Wade healthy. Peter first started by throwing out all the beer, to which Wade whined like a kid losing his Halloween candy for. Next, he tossed all the junk food and frozen dinners in the fridge and brought in vegetables and fruits from the farmers market. Wade found himself drinking organic smoothies mixed with egg, applesauce, asparagus and mother of god fucking garlic.

Wade made a pained face as he downed another one of Peters internet basked cocktails of death, "Ugh fucking shit! This is nasty! It's like I ate the ass of a hobo on a hot, sweaty day."

Peter grimaced as he dumped the dirty blender in the sink, "Suck it up, Wilson."

Wade made a shocked look as he came closer to his boyfriend, "Oh you think this is so easy. How about a kiss?" Wade tried to kiss Peter who laughed as he squirmed from his grasp.

"Ew, no thank you! I would like to go on not knowing what hobo ass tastes like."

"To bad kid!" Wade brought their mouths together and Peter let out a squeal that had Wade nearly in stitches as Peter wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

It was January sixth and Wade began going through the stack of mail on the counter that was next to Peter's open backpack.

"Bill bill, jury duty, playboy, death threat, hospital bill-" His eyes looked past the stack to a pink flyer sticking from Peter's bag and he snatched it up, letting his eyes ingest each word.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a field trip coming up?" Wade asked Peter who was buttering his toast and gave the merc a shrug as he took a bite and spoke around the food in his mouth.

"Not important"

"W-what? Not important? This is a trip to Oscorp biochem lab! isn't that like right up your nerdy little ally?"

Peter swallowed before shaking his head, "It's just a tour of their radiation labs. Not mandatory just offered."

"And you're pretending to act not interested- why? Because of me? Because of the Cancer?" Wade continued to read the flyer and the tour info.

Peter walked to his backpack and loaded in his notebooks and textbooks as he finished the rest of his toast, "I just don't have time. It's right after school and I like to come straight here so- it's no big deal."

"No big deal? Says here they're gonna have a speaker for a cross-species genetic showcase. A highly, world renowned expert hm." He said as if it were the most fun thing in the world, which to him it might be.

"Drop it, Wade."

"No Petey-pie sadly I won't. Promise me you'll go."

Peter sighed angrily as he took the flyer, "Why does it matter so much if I go?"

"It matters to me that you stop putting your life on hold for a guy that's gonna be dead in a few months"

Peter froze as Wade winced at his poor choice of words, "Ok that was a bit harsh but I mean it, Peter. Please go... for me?"

Pete rubbed his eyes behind his glasses but nodded none the less as Wade gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you"

"You heading to school?" Wade took in Peter with his backpack and camera slung over his shoulder and the kid nodded, picking up his skateboard that was leaning against the couch.

"You know those things are dangerous", Wade motioned with his chin to the long board that Peter clutched.

The teen gave him a skeptical look, "This coming from the guy who once told me he rode a killer whale at SeaWorld?"

"I swear to god the sign said Dolphin experience when I jumped in" 

Peter let the laughter bubble up past his lips as Wade took in every angelic tone that it made. The older man gave him a kiss before sending the teen on his way to school and he made his way to Weasel's bar.

He found himself later in the almost deserted bar of Sister Margate's, which was normal for the morning since everyone didn't come in till late. Wade was shooting the shit with Weasel about the stupid chemo clinic Peter wanted him to try going to later. He slapped several brochures on the bar top and pointed to one of an old bald man playing basketball with another old bald man.

"Seriously some of these make me want to beg the cancer to take me out before I end up like one of these cheesy covers!"

"Aw, you don't mean that" Weasel picked up one and winced when it showed an older bald woman holding a colostomy bag in a bathing suit. "Oh... this makes me uncomfortable"

Wade nodded as he leaned on his hand rested on the bar top.

"I mean he just looks at me like I'm dying- even during sex! Last night after he came he started to cry and- fuck I can't hurt this kid."

"Ok I don't need to think of your sex life first of all, and technically you are dying- I mean we all are slowly- but you're dying like really fast... I think I can see it" Weasel leaned in and looked at Wade's face as the merc gave him a deadpan look and swatted him away.

"I want to go back to how it use to be before all this... I want him to see me as a superhero again. Not some cripple that needs him to cook, clean, make drink wheat grass smoothies." Wade sighed again sadly.

Weasel nodded, "Life fucking sucks"

"And then you die" Wade clinked glasses together with Weasel as the bartender drank his beer and Wade just looked at the glass of water since Peter made Weasel promise Wade was cut off from the alcohol train.

A client walked in and Weasel waved to him, "Be right back", before walking off to talk with the person at the end of the bar.

Wade sighed as he looked down to his water that had a single floating cucumber piece floating inside of it. He was about to reach over the counter to grab a bottle of patron when a figure in a black suit slid into the seat next to him.

"Mr. Wilson", He stated more than asked.

Wade looked to the middle-aged man in the suit before looking around to make sure he was the one the creepy ass dude was talking to.

"Uh sorry, I'm not interested in seeing a midnight showing of Men in Black." Wade asked as he sipped his cucumber water.

The man kept his creepy smile up, "I understand you've recently been diagnosed with terminal cancer."

Wade's eyes went wide as he set down his glass, "Stalker alert"

The guy shook his head gently, "It's my job. Recruitment. I'm sorry you've had such a tough go. But you're a fighter. Special forces, 41 confirmed kills."

Wade shrugged before reaching behind the counter finally and pulled out a bottle of Patrone and a shot glass, "One every seven weeks, same rate most folks get a haircut hmm?", He shot back the first shot and hummed in joy, "Just to wash the taste down", he motioned to the nasty cucumber water.

"And now you spend your days sticking up for the little people." He motioned to the gold cards that were stacked by the register in the back and Wade shrugged not liking where this was going.

"People change. What do you want?"

The man smiled wider as he leaned in, "I represent an organization that may be able to help." He looked around before leaning into Wade who leaned back an inch as the man lowered his voice, "What if I told you we can cure your cancer? And what's more, give you abilities most men only dream of?", He slid a black card to Wade who took it and looked at the simple white phone number that was on the back, nothing else.

Wade looked down to his dirty boots that were a contrast next to the man's clean shiny black dress shoes as he thought about it for a second before looking up at the still smiling man, "I'd say you sound like an infomercial, but not a good one like slap chop. More Shake Weighty?" Wade made a jerking-off motion with his right hand.

The man continued on as if Wade never spoke, "The world needs extraordinary soldiers Mr. Wilson. We won't just make you better... We'll make you better than better... A superhero."

Wade's eyes looked to the spotless suit before swallowing another shot, "Look Agent Smith, I tried the hero business and it left a mark, but if I ever hit 'Fuck it,' I'll look you up", Wade took another shot before placing the patron and shot back across the bar and stood from his stool.

"Oh um by the way, next time you go in to get another suit, tell the guy you want more than just a look that screams pedophile and more like a mortician." He smiled at the unimpressed look Agent Smith gave him as he walked over to Weasel and motioned that all his drinks were on the 'Agent'.

As he left, he pulled out the black card from his pocket and looked to the simple phone number on it. His face contorted in a serious grimace as he memorized it.

Three days later, during the night a storm blew over New York, rain pelted onto the glass of their window. Wade sat in his recliner that he pulled up to the window to watch the rain patter on its surface.

Their bar across the street alive as it blasted music from its open doors that filtered into the apartment. Each night it varied in volume, but this time it was blaring so you could hear it from a two-block span.

(You've got a hold of me, Don't even know your power. I stand a hundred feet, but I fall when I'm around you. Show me an open door, then you go and slam it on me.)

"Wade?" Came a sleepy voice and Wade turned in his chair to see Peter leaning on the door frame rubbing his eyes. The kid had come home from school drained and Wade made them go to bed early since his field trip was tomorrow and he didn't want to give the kid an excuse to ditch the after school program. But after laying in bed for two hours he couldn't fall asleep and came out here.

Lightning flickered outside, lighting up the room briefly and Peter looked so cute in his blue boxers and one of Wade's ACDC shirts that practically hung off his small frame.

(I can't take anymore, I'm saying baby)

Wade held his arms open and Peter took that as a sign and sat in the merc's lap, snuggling into his warm arms.

(Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart)

They sat in the large recliner, snuggled together with Peter's head on his shoulder, one hand on the kids hip while the other snuck up his back and played with the ends of his hair, making Peter breath out his content breathing.

(Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart! Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart!)

"Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep"

"You thinking of tomorrow?" Peter's breath against his neck made him ticklish, but he refrained from moving. 

Tomorrow he was supposed to meet with his doctor to discuss the different methods of chemo he could start soon. Peter had been working so hard to get him to take this seriously and Wade promised he would go.

"Maybe" Wade whispered back.

Peter looked up at him through his hazel eyes that were for once not covered by glasses and were staring at him with squinted eyes.

"I can go with you, you know?"

Wade shook his head, "Nah I would rather you not be there when the good ol' doc grabs my dick and shoves a needle up it."

Peter nodded as Wade continued to talk, "Besides, you're field trip is tomorrow."

"Stop saying field trip, it's a school outing."

"Hmmm sounds a lot like a field trip." Wade teased and Peter blushed,

God damn, he looked beautiful in the red glow of the bar across the street.

(I'd drive through the night just to be near you baby, heart old, and testified, tell me that I'm not crazy. I'm not asking for a lot, just that you're honest with me. My pride is all I got, I'm staying baby.)

Peter pouted as Wade took the teens chin into his hand and lifted his face to his own in a sweet kiss. Peter leaned into it, wrapping his arms around his neck and bringing them closer together. Their tongues tangled together as Wade didn't taste the saltiness of tears for once and his heart swelled. When he pulled away he looked down to Peter who was blushing bright pink and he knew what he had to do.

"Let's go to bed" He whispered and Peter nodded as he stood up with Wade and the mercs hands found his hips, bringing them together as well as their mouths in a passionate kiss that shook even his own soul.

(Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me. You keep tearing me apart! Would you please have mercy on me. I'm a puppet on your strings, and even though you got good intentions, I need you to set me free.)

They kissed all the way to the bedroom where Wade stripped them of their clothes on the way and lifted his baby boy up, placing him gently on the bed. Peter twisted the sheets in his hands as Wade worshiped his body with his mouth. Wade left no spot untouched, placing kisses, sucking red marks into anything he could get his teeth into. Peter tangled his hands into Wade's hair as the merc sucked on a spot above his hip and the teen gasped out his name, begging for it.

"Wade"

His name on the young boy's lips made his eyes sting as he bit down hard on one spot making him hiss but he soothed it with kisses before moving up to attach their lips together once again.

(Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart! Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart!)

Wade prepared Peter, taking it slowly, working out every tense muscle, as he opened him up. Peter withered under him, eyes slammed shut, dragging his hips into Wades rock hard ones. Wade was glad the lights were out, except for the low red glow of the sign. Maybe Peter wouldn't see his eyes glistening or how his throat bobbed at trying to hold back his own sounds.

(Consuming all the air inside my lungs. Ripping all the skin from my bones, I'm prepared to sacrifice my life I would gladly do it twice... Consuming all the air inside my lungs. Ripping all the skin from my bones, I'm prepared to sacrifice my life I would gladly do it twice...)

With a quick kiss, Wade lifted Peter's hips and lined himself up to Peter, their foreheads touching as Wade paused, savoring this moment. Peter quivering under him, looking up at him like he was indestructible... like he would be here forever.

"Wade?" Peter's voice shook a bit, taking on a questioning tone.

Without a second thought, he slammed inside his boyfriend and Peter's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

(Ohh please have mercy on me! Take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me! You keep tearing me apart!)

Their pace was slow, savoring each thrust as he pulled out to the tip before sliding back into the base and back again. Peter dug his fingers into Wade's strong muscles, nails digging into flesh as Wade welcomed the pain. Anything to keep him from breaking... to keep in this moment without letting the bad into their moment.

(Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me. You keep tearing me apart! Would you please have mercy on me. I'm a puppet on your strings, and even though you got good intentions, I need you to set me free.)

Wade grabbed the top of the headboard as his hips took on a faster pace, slamming into the teen's hips. Peter now clutched the blankets, still screwing his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes. I wanna see them when you cum" Wade demanded and Peter squinted them open before focusing on Wade's brown eyes and keeping hold of that connection. His knuckles clutched the board so hard, they turned white. Each thrust moved the bed inches, shaking the bed springs and mixed with the panting and moans, it was something Wade would cherish till his dying day.

When Wade notice Peter's release coming he shook his head, "Not yet" He whispered and Peter nodded.  
He didn't want this to end as he gave another powerful stroke and Peter bit his lip to keep from releasing as his breathing picked up.

"Not yet" He repeated and trusted faster, making Peter whine loudly as he was hitting his prostate repeatedly.

Wade took in every detail of this moment, and just when he thought he had enough he wanted more until finally, even he couldn't hold off any longer.

"Now!" He growled out and Peter shouted as he and Wade released themselves together, Coming undone at the same time was a high in itself, both quivering and shaking, both leaning into the other, feeling their bodies react.

Wade closed his eyes as he collapsed onto the bed, taking his baby boy into his arms and pulled him close to his chest, not even bothering to remove himself from inside Peter. Peter breathed out heavily, arms weak and legs shaking from that earth-shattering release.

(I'm begging you for mercy, mercy. Begging you, begging you please baby! I'm begging you for mercy, mercy. Oh I'm begging you, begging you yeah.)

The music faded out from the bar as Wade felt Peter begin to drift off to sleep and he kissed his head. "I need to be out of here pretty early... to make it on time.. to the hospital" Wade whispered as Peter hummed, half listening in his post-sex bliss and falling asleep.

"I might not be here when you wake up. But I'll be here when you get home" He choked back tears when Peter nodded his understandings before finally passing out asleep.

Wade finally let the tears fall down his face as he clutched his baby boy to his chest, "I love you Peter" He whispered into the dim red glow of the room.

"I fucking love you" He repeated and buried his face into the sleeping boy's hair.

After an hour of holding him, stroking his hair, trailing a finger over his face, taking in every line. Wade removed himself from his arms and set to work on gathering his duffle bag from under the bed quietly. He packed away a few shirts and pants, but not wanting to take to much for it to be noticed quickly. Wade stood in the doorway of his bedroom looking to Peter who was laying on his stomach, blanket half covering his naked form as he slept.

The worst part about cancer isn't what is does to you... But what it does to the people you love. 

Wade looked down to the black card in his hand as he thought, who knows if this guy could save his life? But he for sure knew there was only one way to save Baby boys life from this.

Wade turned and made his way to the door, locking it soundly behind him before leaning his forehead to the cold steel.... After all... isn't that what superheroes do?

//~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~\\\

Ok so normally I never write songs into fics- like this is very rare! But it just came to me when I was stuck in traffic just staring out the window when this song came on. I seriously just stared intensely out my window until I screamed slash squealed and hit my hands on my steering wheel. The image in my head of them making sweet sweet love to this song was so fucking cute!!!! So yeah it's like a must for me to write!!!

Thank you for all the amazing reviews, everyone! I'm really excited for you guys to read the next chapters!!!!


	6. Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some of Peters origin story!!!!
> 
> It's taken off the movie but tweaked differently!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 6~~~~~~~~\\\

Wade laid on a medical gurney, strapped down in white sheets and a white patient gown. The two men in black jumpsuits wheeled him up to Agent Smith from the bar who looked as smug as ever.

"Mr. Wilson", His voice dripped with the unspoken words of, 'I-knew-you'd-call'.

They wheeled him right next to the agent and parked him next to a large double set of rusted metal doors.

"Nothing warms my heart more, than a change of someone else's." He leaned down into Wade, his smirk growing, "You finally hit 'fuck it'." He remembered everything they talked about in the bar and Wade gave him an unimpressed look as he looked away and to the dirty, wet ceiling over them.

"Just promise you'll do right by me... so I can do right by someone else."

Agent Smith nodded but the cocky smile stayed, "Of course"

The two men began wheeling him into the rusted double doors and wade lifted his head a bit, "And don't choose my superhero name! Leave that to me. Wouldn't wanna wake up labeled 'Water wiz', or 'Master baiter' now would I?", His eyes lit up with a bit of humor yet Smith and his two male handlers looked gruff as always.

Upon entering the large medical facility, Wade felt his stomach drop as the sounds that hit him. A man choking, tasers going off, chains rattling, machines whirring, and of course the occasional scream of agony. The floor was brown with rust color water splashed onto it that Wade had a feeling wasn't rust that made the water so... red. Plastic sheets hung between cubicles but they were translucent enough to make out what was happening behind it. Behind one was a woman with spikes growing from her back as two doctors in white hazmat suits injected her with a yellow syringe. Another was a pale, sickly man with brown spots on his face, that looked positively terrified.

They pulled up to a leather black chair with straps on it, "This place seems sanitary", He mused, looking to his handlers who ignored him and without notice they moved his body from the gurney to the hard leather chair and began strapping him in.

"My first request is warmer hands" He grunted at their cold fingers on his clammy skin. When his back met the freezing cold leather he winced, "And Jesus! A warmer table gosh"

As they strapped him in Wade raised a brow, "You know we should really come up with a safe word, fellas. I'm thinking pork and beans?"

A hand grabbed onto his head and slammed it down to the hard leather as the handlers walked away and he looked up into the face of fucking misery.

"Aren't you a little strong for a lady? I'm calling wang" He grumbled and she chewed on the end of her match with an evil smirk.

She said nothing as Wade took the hint to talk more, "What's up with the matches?Oral fixation or just a big Stallone fan?", She slapped her hand over his mouth and squeezed causing Wade to grunt.

"Patience angel, all in good time" A smooth British voice came and both of them looked over to see a handsome young man in a white lab coat walk up to them with a sweet smile directed at her. She removed her hand quickly and glared down to Wade.

"Are you here for the turndown service, or what?" Wade smirked as he looked the doctor up and down for any threats.

The doctor smiled as he looked from Wade to Angel, "We have another talker."

"I''m just excited about my first day of superhero camp."

"Shut the fuck up" The woman growled out and Wade smiled at he was pushing her buttons until she shoved a wire surrounded by wet gag across his mouth.

The doctor took out a flashlight and moved closer to look into his patient's eyes as he spoke, "Mr. Wilson my name's Ajax. I manage this workshop. Ah, my welcome speech used to be full of euphemisms like...'This may hurt a little.', 'This may cause you some discomfort.', but I've grown blunt." He moved away from Wade and wrote something down on a clipboard while Wade's wide eyes followed him, breathing through his nose heavily.

"This workshop is not a government-led program. It's a private institution that turns reclamation projects like yourself into men of extraordinary abilities..." He set down the clipboard and got to work on something Wade couldn't see below the table but he continued on.

"But if you think super-human powers are acquired painlessly...wrong" He smiled as Wade felt a pinch in his arm and grunted but Ajax continued to smile, "I'm injecting you with a serum that activates any mutant genes lurking in your DNA. For it to work we need to subject you to extreme stress." He flipped the switch on a machine above him and Wade looked up to see a blue syrup like liquid drain down a clear tube, down into what he was sure was connected to his arm.

Ajax looked down to Wade's wide eyes, "You've heard the saying, 'make an omelet, break some eggs' bit, right?"

Wade tried to breathe through his nose but it got harder as he bit around the cloth across his mouth.

The doctor leaned in a bit closer, "I'm about to hurt you, Wade." He pulled out a yellow syringe filled with what looks like drops of red blood in it. Ajax proceeded to insert it into the clear tube that was filled with blue liquid.

"I was a patient here one myself, you know. The treatment affects everyone differently. It made Angel inhumanly strong. In my case it enhanced my reflexes, also scorched my nerve endings, so I no longer feel pain... And, in fact, I no longer feel anything." Ajax looked down to Wade's IV needle in thought as Wade looked between Angel and Ajax.

Wade began trying to talk around the gag desperately to say something and Ajax smiled as if enjoying this before nodding to Angel to give him one shot at saying his peace. Once the gag was taken off he gasped for air.

"Thanks! Thank you. thank you... You have something in your teeth, right in the middle there. Just, I don't- a little nugget of some romaine lettuce or something." Wade said desperately and Ajax sighed with annoyance and turned away, but not before looking into a dirty mirror above a small computer and flashing his teeth to check.

Wade laughed, shaking his chest with warmth at having won this small battle, "Ah, made you look".

"Hey is Ajax your actual name? Because it sounds suspiciously made up." Wade spoke to a retreating figure of his doctor who paused and turned around to face the dying patient.

Wade went on even though the look Ajax was giving him was pure evil "What is it really? Kevin? Bruce? Scott? Mitch? The Rickster?" His voice changed to mock Ajax's British voice, "Is it Basil Fawlty?"

Ajax looked back to the mirror he was just looking in, "Oh, joke away. One thing that never survives this place is a sense of humor."

Wade accepted the challenge with a smile, "We'll see about that"

Ajax nodded, "I suppose we will", before turning to angel with a slight bow, "He's all yours"

Wade sighed dramatically, "oh come on! You're gonna leave me alone with less- angry Rosie O'Donnell?" He turned to Angel just as she landed a punch into the center of his face, causing blood to splash from his nose down his chin.

(The scene paused as Deadpool pops up in the corner)

["Ah you kiddies know what happens after this! I'm tortured under extream measures for months and long periods with sometimes no break in between aha ha ha yeah a real slumber party! Anyways While I get my testicles shoved through my teeth let's move on to something else"]

(Deadpool presses another button, about to fast forward when Spiderman pops up, pushed DP out of the way)

[Hey!]

{Spiderman jerks his thumb towards the paused screen with narrowed white eyes on his mask, "How about we do my origin story now?"}

{Before DP can argue, Spiderman pushed the button on the little remote before swinging off screen, carrying a complaining Deadpool behind him. Play}

"Peter, you'll be a good boy for mom and dad right?" Mary cupped the boy's young chubby face in her palm. Peter let his eyes go to her golden charm bracelet that had small jeweled insects on it that dad gave her a long time ago. He said nothing as he nodded his head quickly and she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

Mary turned to her sister-in-law May who was standing to the side watching with a sad smile at the display. She never had any children of her own and she was going on in her years so she looked to Peter as a son in some sad ways. "He likes the crust cut off his sandwiches and if he get's too excitable his inhaler is in the side pocket of his bag. I have a back up one wrapped in the bottom of his suitcase. Also, he get's scared of the dark easily so make sure to keep a small light on- maybe the hall light"

May nodded to all this until a voice pushed through their conversation, "Ah you're turning the kid into a poof Mary! A week with his ol' Uncle Ben will toughen him up", Ben came around the corner in his police man's uniform with his hat tucked under his arm. Mary gave a skeptical look as she pets Peter's hair and the boy kept his eyes on his mom's pretty bracelet. He loved how the colors sparkled in the light, especially the red spider.

"Peter is sensitive Ben-" Mary started but Ben laughed her off.

"Mary when Richie and I were kids, we would call kids like him target practice. No nephew of mine is gonna be some other kids punching bag. Right Pete?" Ben gave a hard shove to Peter who stumbled and rubbed his shoulder. 

"He's seven Ben," Richard said as he stepped through the cracked front door holding a small suitcase and setting it down by the coat rack.

Peter turned and smiled up at his dad who winked at him before continuing with his speech, "Peter's fine the way he is. The kids use to call me soft and I turned out fine."

"Eh right right, how long you gonna be gone again?" Ben scratched his head.

"Only a week, maybe shorter. Oscorp needs this project done so we'll be staying at the labs for a few days to get it finished." Richard shoved his hands into his pocket as Mary nodded.

The parents gave Peter a kiss goodbye and he watched as his dad opened an umbrella for Mary as they two walked into the pouring rain towards their car. He watched as his dad opened the door for Mary before getting in himself and driving off down the street.

"Don't worry Peter... They'll be back, are you hungry?" Aunt May came up behind him and touched his shoulder. Peter smiled to her as her kind smile reminded him of his mom and he nodded.

Ben slouched down in his chair with a belch and demanded a beer from May who nodded as the two walked into the kitchen.

But Richard and Mary never came back... they didn't even make it to the lab. Their car was hit by a drunk driver on the way to Oscorp and they were killed on impact. Peter remembered waiting in a medical room as his uncle Ben and Aunt May went to identify the bodies. Peter sat there until a crying Aunt May came out and clung to the small boy, apologizing. Uncle Ben just walked out, white as a ghost, not saying a word the rest of the day. He had just identified his baby brother, naked, on a cold metal slab, next to his sister-in-law in the same state. They bodies badly burnt from the car exploding from the gas tank.

He didn't remember the funeral much since they had him sitting in the sitting room, only seeing everyone go in to pay their respects. Everyone giving the child pitiful looks as they gave their condolences to Ben and May. When it was over they took him back to their house and Peter sat on his bed as May moved his clothes from the suitcase to the small dresser that had been sitting empty in the corner when he first got there. 

"You're going to be living with us now Peter." Aunt May said sadly as she hugged a small shirt to her chest and looked to Peter.

"What about my house?" He whispered and May sniffled as she shrugged and went back to packing away his clothes, holding back her tears the best she could.

Living there had been a hard transition, but Peter was raised by his parents to adapt to his environment. Be kind, never take what you haven't earned and always see the good in people. But that got harder to follow when Uncle Ben was forced into retirement when he turned eight. After weeks of being in a drunken rage at his jobs lack of loyalty, he snapped and struck Peter across the face. May had stepped in of course but she got her own beating when she did. After the first time he apologized to them and promised it would never happen again. He bought Peter some new toys and May a pearl necklace, which she gushed over, completely flabbergasted at the kindness of him. That lasted all of three weeks before he struck her again and ripped her pearl necklace apart. She cried as she picked up the pieces and he blamed her for losing his job.

Ben got more violent and more angry the more free time he had, so Peter learned to make himself scarce as much as possible. He found his dad's old camera, joined his school's photography club and stayed after just snapping pictures. Harry his best friend joined the club with him, even though he had no interest in photography and just used the time to hang out. Peter went to parks, people watched, taking photo's of nature while Harry just played his Gameboy and complained about his dad. They grew pretty close through middle school and high school.

That was until he took it to far one day....

"Mr. Parker are those wheels up?", Mr. Finnigan pointed to a newly turned 17-year-old Peter as the teen glided on his skateboard down the hall. Quickly he jumped off and lifted the board over his head to show the wheels.

"They're up, yes sir!"

The teacher gave him a thumbs up as he went back into his classroom and Peter shoved his board under his arm as he walked quickly through the small crowds to his locker.

"Parker!" An Asian girl called and he turned around shocked that anyone other than Harry or the teachers knew his name.

"Yeah?" He leaned back on his heels, left knee bouncing with the need to keep moving.

She motioned to the camera around his neck, "I saw your photo's on the school website, you're pretty good"

Peter smiled at the compliment and nodded, "Hey thanks"

"Ummm sooo I was wondering if you're free this Saturday night you can come take some pictures of my Boyfriends car? He's trying to sell it so he want's some wicked awesome pics" She twirled her hair around her finger and Peter forced his smile now as he pursed his lips into a thin line.

"I'll check my schedual"

"Awesome thanks!" She turned away and bounced off to her friends that were giving Peter skeptical looks and he just turned and walked towards his locker.

A couple was making out over his locker and he just stared with a blank face as he tried to get around them. It was hard but with a squeeze behind them, he managed to grab his math book before they pushed him aside to keep making out. The teen walked to the back of his AP Trig, got to his desk and lowered his head into his arms. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night with Ben yelling about how he was still in his prime and he should still be working, bla bla bla. He mainly stayed up in case he heard his Aunt May get slapped around so he could get in between them, but luckily he wasn't in a beating mood last night so he stayed up for nothing.

A figure sat down next to him and Peter glanced up to see Harry sitting there playing on his DS. Peter chuckled as Harry stuck his tongue out and mashed the buttons really hard, "This fucking level is killing me!" He growled out as the screen flashed that he died.

"Here let me" Peter held his hand out and Harry dumped it there quickly as he crossed his arms and leaned over to watch Peter start the level over.

Peter's reflexes on games were fast as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger and went back to beating the boss. Harry's mouth dropped open as he beat his high score and after another two minutes beat the level with the main character giving a peace sign on the screen for victory. Peter handed his best friend back the game and Harry kept his shocked face on.

"Seriously? I've been playing this all night and I couldn't get it! You don't even OWN a game system! What the hell" Harry snapped but his smile said he wasn't really angry as he pocketed the game and Peter shrugged.

"Just your friendly neighborhood nerd" 

"Right right"

The truth was like he stated earlier, he did anything to get out of going home at the end of the day. That included visiting the local gamer bar that was three blocks from his house. Player One had every game station known to mankind. Retro, new gen, next gen, solo, group, online, you name it they got it. Peter took photo's for the owner's website every now and then so they let him in free and gave him free walk on all the games whenever he was over. So he got pretty god at all the games and sitting so close to the screens made his eye sight go bad. When he was thirteen he needed glasses so bad that the school sent him home for not being able to see the board at all. 

Aunt May took him to an affordable eye doctor and got him the cheapest glasses possible, the thick, large black frames. When he got home Ben froze when he saw Peter, like he was seeing a ghost, before getting in his car and driving to the bar. May had stated it was because he looked so much like Ben's little brother at his age.

The teacher came in and motioned to Peter with her folder, "Mr. Hender want's to see you in the labs"

The class oohed like he was in trouble as Peter collected his stuff and made his way out of the class. He walked across the campus till he came to the small building that was on the outskirts. The labs were always empty in the mornings because most students didn't have it until the afternoon. Peter walked into the lab which has a dozen long black tables with glass beakers and took scattered across them. Mr. Hender stood in the back in his white lab coat, fiddling with something he couldn't see.

"Mr. Hender?" He called and the teacher turned to him with a big smile and waved him closer.

"Peter, just in time. I wanted to bring up your senior project idea" He set down a small paperclipped folder that had Peters work inside.

The senior project was given three weeks ago at the start of the senior year to all AP science students. The project was invent something that could be considered useful to the progress of mankind. The winner would receive a large scholarship from Stark himself that would carry over to college. He offered it to all senior students in New York at every high school. 

"Something wrong with it?" Peter set his skateboard and bag on the table as he made his way to the back to stand next to the teacher as he flipped through Peters sketches of his project.

"Actually quite the opposite... These.. these blueprints are remarkable. I'm trying to fathom how you'll be able to pull it off in such a short amount of time." He smiled to the teen who blushed and looked down to his camera that rested around his neck.

"Uh, I figure I'd scavenge the junk yard for parts, maybe check online for the chemical components." Peter shrugged and Mr. Hender nodded as he set down the folder.

"I would like to offer my services, Peter- to helping you complete this project."

Peter looked up shocked, "Help me? Isn't that like cheating?"

"I won't do the work for you- but I can provide you with the parts- the means to make this a reality." Hender motioned to the folder with excitement written on his face.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck unsure, "I don't know, it still sounds like cheating."

"Think of it like this Peter. 30% of a teacher's salary always ends up going back into school supplies for their students so it's just me contributing to my student.

Peter squinted his eyes as he still was unsure and Hender sighed as he pointed down to the work, "Listen, Parker, I've been a teacher for twelve years and the most exciting senior project that's come through those doors was an automatic toothbrush apple peeler... I mean god if I have to grade one more god damn potato clock or a single paper mache volcano I'm gonna go insane!" 

Peter blinked in shock at the teacher's outburst but he wasn't done.

"I mean this is real science! This- This is amazing Peter! I'll be damned if you're gonna make this out of spare coke cans and a bicycle chain! Let me get these for you and I'll step back! No help I swear!" He begged as he gave these wide puppy dog eyes to Peter who cracked a smile after a few seconds of awkward silence and nodded.

"Ok Mr. Hender, you got me in a box here" 

"Yessss!" The older man cried to the heavens as he pulled out a notepad and began writing down everything Peter read off that he would need.

After a long list made Hender's sent Peter on his way back to class just as the second-period bell rang. As Peter made his way down the hall, he felt some eyes on him and his face scrunched up as he wondered why. That was until the hand that connected with his back made him realize why. He braced his hands against the locker to keep from slamming his face into it as a laughter broke out. Turning with disdain in his eye he watched as Flash laughed with his other jock friends.

"Ha ha, great one Flash" Peter pushed his glasses up his nose before picking up his skateboard that he dropped.

"Aw come on Parker it was a joke, you now what a joke is. You look at one in the mirror every day" Flash snorted as his friends laughed at him.

Peter forced a very toothy smile as he tried to walk away but Flash put a hand around his neck and pulled him in close, "Parker I'm kidding I'm kidding..."

"What do you want?" Peter knew something was coming or else Flash would have let him leave after that solid burn he just dealt out since he was usually never clever enough to come up with a second one until after lunch.

"Well I heard from a little birdy that you'll be in charge of this year's yearbook photo's" Flash said as his friends leaned on the lockers around them.

"Yeahhhh" Peter was scared of where this was going.

"So I thought why not get a head start on memorializing myself and get you to become my paparazzi"

Peter blinked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You know!" Flash pushed off him and Peter stood away from him, clutching his board to his chest.

"Follow me and my possy around, get the best shots of us in our prime! I wanna at least be on every other page."

Peter rolled his eyes, "Wow only on every OTHER page? So charitable"

Flash smiled as he shrugged, "Yeah well I'm a nice guy", He winked to a small group of girls that were listening in and giggling.

"So yeah Parker just make sure to have that camera ready for me got it?" Flash squeezed Peters neck a bit and the nerd never nodded as he just glared.

"Good, glad we had this chat" Flash patted his chest before shoving him back and continuing down the hall to his next class.

"What was that about?" Harry made his way through the crowd that had formed hoping for a fight.

Peter shook his head, "Just another display of male testosterone peacocking his way through the animal kingdom"

Harry just blinked before snorting in a laugh, "You need to stop watching animal planet"

"Why? It's shark week"

"Truth" Harry shrugged as they made their way to their next classes.

Later that day Peter was snapping pictures outside at lunch of some birds that landed on the school statue out front. He didn't bring his lunch to school and usually was too broke to afford anything, which never stopped Harry from bringing extras, and offering them to Peter. Today Harry had to stay late at his last class for playing with his DS during the teachers lecture so Peter was on his own. His camera zoomed in on the statue as the pigeons preened their feathers and shook. Ready to snap another picture he heard a shout and turned to the picnic tables in the distance to see a small crowd of students circling them. Looking back to the statue he noticed the birds had flown away and he sighed angrily before turning towards the crowd to see what was going on.

Upon breaking through a few taller students his eyes grew wide at what he saw. Flash and another football jock were holding a small freshman upside down over his lunch tray.

"Eat it, Freshman!" Flash laughed as everyone joined him in the joke and pointed to the red in the face kid. He didn't open his mouth as his cheek was pressed into the meat.

"Come on eat it!" The other job cheered as they smooshed his face more into it.

Flash looked up to see Peter and smiled brightly, "Hey Parker get our picture! I want a copy of this one!"

Peter glared at him and shook his head, "Put him down Flash"

Flash's eyes widened at the demand and his smile disappeared into a glare, "Parker... take the picture"

Peter ignored him and looked to the freshman they were holding, "Don't eat it kid"

The kid nodded as he kept his mouth closed and Flash glared to the kid and back to peter, "Take the fucking photo!"

"No!" Peter glared and the crowd oohed as Flash let go of the kid who wobbled and fell to the floor when the other jock let go too.

"Hey!" Peter moved to help the kid when Flash pushed him back to hard he fell onto his ass.

Flash stood over him and when Peter tried to get up he pushed him back down again, "When I tell you to do something you do it!"

Peter glared up at him, "You can't treat people like that!", as he stood up and Flash looked between his friends and let out a laugh.

Peter didn't see the fist coming as it slammed into his stomach and he reeled back. Two jocks were about to jump in when Flash pushed them away and demanded that he was his to mess up. Peter felt two kicks to the side before he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up to his face, "Say your sorry"

The photographer just glared and Flash growled, giving another good punch to Peter's side, dropping him onto the concrete. "Stay down!" He demanded.

Peter coughed before pushing himself up onto his knees and everyone oo'ed that he would try Flash like this. Flash looked around as if noticing everyone turning on him and he yelled at him to stay down. 

"Make me Eugene" Peter spit some blood to the side and Flash's face went red with embarrassment and anger.

Flash went to give another kick to Peter when the teen grabbed his pant leg and Flash fell forward, face first into the concrete. They rolled around, Peter trying to get away as Flash tried to keep the teen from squirming away.

"What the hell is going on here!" Mr. Allen the principal pushed through the cheering crowd and grasped the teens by the back of their shirts. With the help of another teacher, they ripped the teens apart.

"In my office now!" He screamed and the two glared at each other as they were dragged to the front office. 

That's where Peter sat, looking down to his camera that he was piecing back together after it hit the ground. Luckily nothing too damaged, since it was an older model and these things were beast. Flash was in the office with the principal, taking his turn at getting yelled at since Peter was first. Just as he clicked in the last piece the door opened and his blood ran cold when his Uncle Ben walked in with a pissed off look.

Right as he shut the door, the office door opened and the principal and Flash walked out.

"Ah Mr. Parker, just in time. I'm sorry to call you down here but since he's still under eighteen I need a guardian to pick him up." He motioned to Peter who was looking down to his scuffed converse.

"Sorry to have to come down here for this. I promise I'll have a talk with him." Ben glared to Peter who wasn't looking but could feel the burn.

"Good. Since this is his first infraction he's just suspended for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he can come back, but next time I won't be so kind" Allen glared to Peter who nodded his understandings.

"Mr. Allen I have vice principal Jordan on line 2 for you- something about the bake sale being canceled?" The secretary asked from the office and Allen rushed inside it with the secretary leaving Flash, Peter, and Ben in the main office.

Peter glanced up to Ben who was glaring down at him, until he felt a hand grip the back of his neck and squeeze. Peter clenched his eyes shut as Ben leaned down close to him.

"Why the fuck did I get a call to come pick up your sorry ass from school? Wanna tell me?" Ben growled and Peter shook his head.

"I'm sorry"

The squeeze got harder and he bit back crying out because he knew it would get worse, "You're gonna be sorry tonight. Get the fuck in the car", Bed let him go and stormed out the double doors. Peter rubbed his neck before turning to see Flash watching him with wide eyes that were filled with... was that sadness?

They looked at each other for a few more seconds before Peter quickly picked up his bag and rushed to follow his uncle to the car. Flash just stood there in the office watching as his eyes were cast down in guilt to the floor.  
That night he got the crap beat out of him, which sucked since he already got the first shit beating earlier. Ben usually kept it below the shirt to hide the bruises but he got so into it that a right hook to the face had Peter down and out when the back of his head hit the stairs. When he woke up the next day for school he felt like a bus hit him. Instead of skating he had to limp to the bus stop with as little movement as possible.

Once he got to school, no one questioned the giant bruise on his face, since they just assumed he got it from Flash yesterday. He leaned his body against the lockers as the bell rang and everyone quickly made their way to class. He just sighed, not having the energy to get up as he slid to the floor and rested the back of his head on the locker.

"Parker?" He looked up to see Flash standing across the hall with his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched.

Peter sighed angrily, "Not today Flash just please give me- just please not today"

Silence filled the air between them as Flash nodded and looked up the halls to make sure no one was in them before taking a seat on the opposite locker wall across from him. His knees drawn up like Peter's with his arms rested on the knees.

"Your uncle's pretty rough on you huh?" Flash muttered and Peter peeked his hazel eyes open to look at the football player.

"What's it to you?"

Flash swallowed and looked down, "He do that?" He motioned with a finger to Peters' face and the teen winced before lowering his head to his knees and sighed, not answering.

"You know alternating between ice packs and warming pads help the bruises go away faster, " Flash said and Peter peeked his head up to look at him.

"That so?"

Flash shrugged, "Yeah... if you don't have a warming pad, put rice in a sock, and heat it in the microwave for like twenty seconds.. the same thing"

"Hm," Peter hummed as he looked back down to his knees.

A paper slid across the floor to Peter's side and he looked down to it to see a guardian call slip with two blank lines on it. He picked it up and eyed the blank lines.

"If you want to avoid the school calling or sending anything home, fill this out. Just forge your uncles signature and turn it in."

"Why are you giving me this?" Peter looked up to Flash who was now looking down to his knees.

"I know what it's like... With you know... home life sucking" He muttered and Peter felt the air get knocked out of him. He looked to Flash as if seeing him for the first time. Instead of a muscular jock, he saw a kid that was his age, with a dad that hits him. Flash... the guy with the muscles, the car, the friends, the girls... he was just like Peter in more ways than he thought.

"Flash" Peter whispered and Flash winced.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine"

Peter met the jocks blue eyes before nodding slowly.

"Hey, you two! Why aren't you in class?" Mrs. Stephan the art teacher called as she walked down the hall wagging her finger at them.

They quickly got up and went separate ways to their classes. Peter was excused for his tardiness to AP trig when the teacher saw his face and gave him a pitied smile. Most of the teachers knew he was picked on for being different.

Once he sat down he noticed Harry glaring at his face as he leaned in and whispered when the teacher went back to writing on the board while talking, "Peter I heard what happened with Flash! What a dick"

Peter shook his head as he continued in a low voice, "These aren't all from Flash" as if he were defending the jock.

Harry's eyes went wide as he looked to the darkening bruise, "Your uncle?"

Peter gave a shrug and a slight nod as his best friend cursed and snapped his head back to his work. After class got out Harry met up with him in the halls, "We have to do something to stop him, Peter"

"Harry it's fine. I just have this year left and when I graduate I'm out. We talk about this every time. I'm getting an apartment off campus, a really really cheap apartment and never going back."

"That's a whole year from now" Harry argued.

"Well I've survived nine years, so what's one more?" Peter snapped and Harry glared down to his feet as they parted ways to get to their own classes.

At lunch, Peter was surprised to find no jock shoving him out of the way or making snide remarks as he walked by them to get to his spot outside. One Jock tried to call out to him but when Peter turned around he saw Flash whispering something to the guy and the jock shook his head nervously and walked away. He brushed it off before taking a seat under the tree outside next to Harry who was glaring down to his chicken salad.

"You know if you look any harder you might be able to summon that chickens ghost and answer the world wide question of why he crossed the road" Peter snorted in laughter as he sat down next to him.

Harry looked up with a serious look and Peter sighed as he snatched the apple that was untouched next to Harrys soda can. "Still mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you Peter"

"Just drop it, dude. Little under a year and I'm gone. Can't you be happy that it's almost over?" Peter bit into the apple and Harry rolled his eyes.

"It never should have begun in the first place! The ass hole gets off with everything he did? No punishment?"  
Peter swallowed before leaning the back of his head on the tree trunk, "Last time you tried to 'help', the social worker that came to our place labeled me a chronic liar and I got my arm broken from the 'car' that my uncle 'accidentally' bumped me with."

Harry seethed at the memory of Peter in middle school sporting a large cast. All because Harry told the school counselor an anonymous tip that Peter was getting hurt at home. He never tried again after that, the guilt becoming to much.

"Sorry" Harry set his food to the side and crossed his arms.

Peter sighed sadly, "Dude you know I don't blame you for what happened then. Let's just drop it. Please?"

Harry looked to his friend before smiling sadly, "Ok"

"Awesome! Now show me that game you got yesterday. I feel like I can triple my score"

"Aw, no way man! Impossible" Harry handed him the DS and Peter set to proving his best friend wrong.

A couple days later Peter noticed Harry getting pretty quiet and no matter of probing got him to talk about why. So today it was late after school and Peter stood over his lab desk, looking through a large magnifying glass, sautering two pieces of copper wiring together. Harry sat by staring at the clock, his DS sitting open, beeping in his lap as his character died again. Peter glanced up at Harry for the sixth time before sighing and dropping his sautering gun, "What gives man? If you're bored, we can go"

Harry looked up quickly and shook his head, "No no we can stay, you have to finish.. this- thing whatever it is"

Peter shrugged as he put the sautering gun in the cooling rack and slid his goggles off, "Actually I'm pretty tired. I'm thinking of calling it a day"

"No!" Harry shouted as he jumped up, his DS clattering to the floor.

"What?" Peter bent down and picked up the scuffed piece of tech.

Harry bit his lip and looked around, "I mean- we can get out of here but- come to my place tonight. We can binge watch animal planet? Shard week right?" He forced a smile and Peter looked to the clock and back.

"It's a school night, maybe tomorrow, but I really gotta-" Peter moved to walk around the desk but Harry blocked him.

"Ok what is with you?" Peter snapped and Harry looked in panic at the clock again.

"Uh then what about just a quick visit to player one? Or you hungry? Dinner on me, your favorite Chinese in the whole city!" Harry stuttered and Peter's stare hardened.

"Why are you trying to keep me from going home?"

Harry froze and they stared each other down as Peter gave a warning sound to his friend who caved instantly.

"I need you to be where people can see you" Harry broke.

"Why?"

He closed his eyes and looked pained to say, "To have an alibi"

"An alibi for what?"

Harry looked at the clock, "I did it to protect you Peter- he- he can't get away with this!"

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"He's an asshole, Peter! He deserves to die!" Harry shouted.

"Who!"

"Your uncle!"

Peter took a step back as his glasses slid down his nose a bit, "What are you saying?"

"I paid a mercenary to go to your house and take care of him... for good" Harry whispered the last part and Peter felt his stomach churn as he shook his head.

"You didn't"

"I did"

"Harry"

"Peter"

"How could you- you're lying" Peter took a step back as Harry held out a hand to put on his friends shoulder.

"Stay here Peter... He should be there now- you can't be anywhere near home or-"

"You're sick!" Peter slapped his hand away and took another step back, "You seriously think just because you have all the money in the world you can use it to end a life? How spoiled are you that a life is less than a single thought? What the hell is wrong with you?" Peter shouted and Harry looked like a kicked puppy.

"I did it for you"

"Don't! Just don't! I don't want this blood shed in my name! On my hands!" Peter turned around and ran towards the door.

"Peter!" Harry called out as he ran to the science building door and watched as his best friend run out into the setting sun.

Peter never remembered running so hard in his life, cutting through yards, jumping two fences and dodged getting hit by a taxi that honked at him. When he saw his house in the distance he noticed a shadow peeking from around the corner and ran until he stood before his house. His breathing shallow as he gasped for air that never entered. Fumbling with his inhailer in his pocket he took two long puffs of it before watching as the shadowed man lifted a long gun towards his window.

"Wait!" He held a hand out and the figure snapped his head towards Peter.

The man paused as he looked Peter up and down, "I can say this isn't what it looks like butttt-"

"I know Harry paid you to kill my uncle!" He said desperately as he took a few steps into the light. The guy's face also came into the light and Peter's stomach fluttered alive at how gorgeous this man looked. The mercenary looked Peter up and down again and the teens ears turned pink as he tried to push those thoughts away.

"I know he paid you to take my uncle out and I'm here to tell you it's off" He breathed heavily.

"Who's getting off?" The older man asked and Peter cocked his head at the weird comment.

"What? Uh, this- all of this it's off. You can put the gun away" Peter motioned to the gun and the man looked down to it and back to Peter.

This man was maddening to talk down from shooting his Uncle, but in the end, Peter was glad he made it back in time. To save his jerk of an Uncle and to meet... Wade Wilson the merc with a mouth, and the greatest love of his young life.

//~~~~~~~End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~\\\

A.N: SQUEEEE ORIGIN STORRRRYYYYY!!!!

So what do you think???? Ahhhh Sorry not much of any fluff or spideypool in this chapter. I just really needed to get this out of the way!

Also thank you so much to my reviewers!!! You guys are the real MVP!!!!


	7. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits a certain lab on a field trip and gets bit.

//~~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~\\\

Peter stood amongst the small group of students that came to this field trip- erm- school outing. For everyone else, they were here because the teacher promised extra credit to those that could make it to this 'amazing learning experience'. Peter had been in this building a few times before when he was a kid, with Harry. Harry disappeared after their big fight a year ago, when Peter found out he paid someone to kill his uncle. Peter wasn't proud of the words he used but Harry had stepped over a line. Paying someone to... murder another human being was... No matter who they were or what he did to Peter, no one deserved to be killed like that.

After a few weeks of not seeing him, Peter called the Osborn house to talk to Harry and maybe talk this all out. He heard from one of the maids that Harry had accepted his father relentless offers to ship him off to a private high school for wealthy children of business owners. Harry had never been into business or science so Mr. Osborn was constantly letting his disappointment known. Peter was sad to see his best friend leave without any warning, and he was left alone in school. The only person that really talked to him now and then was Gwen, the really nice Sophmore in his Honors two history class. Also, Flash and he became somewhat of comrades in arms you could say. Flash made sure no one picked on him and they began a civil friendship between the halls and study hall when Peter helped him with his math.

"Ok everyone now here we see the lab workers for Oscorp handling radioactive materials with safety gear. Can anyone tell me why?" The cheery woman in an Oscorp business suit smiled to the dozen teens that looked up from their phones and a few answered, incorrectly, but at least they answered.

Peter was too busy staring down at his phone, waiting on Wade to text him or call when he left the hospital. This morning he woke up alone... naked and alone, but he recalled Wade telling him that his appointment was early so he relaxed in the sheets and smiled at the scent of their amazing sex from the other night. He was useless at school as he kept his phone on vibrate and kept checking it religiously. Didn't matter if he wasn't paying attention, because he already passed his classes, even if he didn't show up to the finals he was highest in the school. Valedictorian was decided a little after half the year was over and he already accepted.

'0 Missed calls', the phone blinked at him as he checked again and sighed, shoving it into his pocket and looking to the cheery woman explaining what 'radiation' was. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Peter? Peter Parker?" A voice asked and Peter turned to see Mr. Osborn himself standing amongst a group of scientists and lawyers crowding around him with paperwork.

Peter forced a smile as he was approached by the owner, "Hey Mr. Osborn"

Mr. Osborn patted the teen shoulder with bright happy eyes, "It's been too long Peter. How's everything? I hear you've successfully placed a seat as valedictorian at your school. I only wish Harry took his education as seriously as you did" 

Mr. Osborn always compared Harry to Peter, since the kid had such a love of everything that Oscorp was built on. Harry never held it against Peter, and both of them brushed it off for the most part.

"Uh yes sir, the first chair" He chuckled and Mr. Osborn nodded

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Peter noticed the scientists and lawyers around them check their watches.

"Oh I'm on a field- student outing with-" He turned to see his group and tour guide had disappeared and he looked around for them.

"Seems you've lost your tour group. No matter! Come with me Peter, I'll show you something that no trivial tour group can show you" Osborn led him away and Peter stuttered as he tried to look around for his group but eventually accepted the offer as he was lead with the scientists and lawyers to the back. These were the areas that you needed secured clearance for. They all walked down a long sterile hallway, all while Mr. Osborn rattled off orders to different people, causing them to break away, making the group smaller and smaller till it was just the two of them and two other scientists. 

A secretary stepped out of one room with a folder, "Sir these need your signature for tomorrow's deadline" 

As Osborn looked them over, signing here and there, Peter looked up to a large photo that was on one wall. It was a dozen scientists in white coats standing around a large computer smiling. Peter's eyes zoned in on the two faces of his parents and his throat tightened. Their smiles matched the ones that were on the picture he had in his wallet. The year was carved into the picture frame, dedicating it to the first Biochem splicing computer they invented with a small group of other scientists.

"Has it really been ten years already?" Osborn came up behind him and sighed sadly.

Peter cleared his throat and nodded, "Ten years, three weeks and two days."

"Hm... Your parents were my brightest scientists here. It was a dark day when they had that accident." He shook his head as Peter nodded, not wanting to talk about this.

"Sir we need you to see this real quick" A man in a white lab coat called from a room and Osborn held up a finger to Peter, "I'll be right back"

Peter was now left alone and he turned to look back at the picture of his parents. They looked so proud... so happy...

"You look just like him" Said a voice and Peter snapped his head around to see an older man in a white lab coat with short blonde hair, pale white skin, oh and a missing right arm. Peter looked to it before turning his eyes to the one behind the glasses in front of him.

"I'm sorry- what?"

The guy smiled sadly, "You're Peter right?"

Peter licked his lips before nodding hesitantly, "Y-yeah... Peter"

"You look just like your dad... but with your mom's hair... and eyes." He chuckled and Peter felt the hair on the back of his neck stand.

The guy quickly shook his head, "I'm sorry, I can be quite rude- I'm Dr. Curtis Connors. World's most foremost Herpetology, that's reptiles."

"I know" Peter muttered and Curtis smiled.

"Excellent" He whispered while Peter took a step back.

Curtis look at the picture of his parents, "Do you know some of the work your parents worked on"

Peter nodded, "A bit... cross-species genetics mostly, other things too but I hardly remember much"

"Interesting" He nodded.

They paused in silence as Peter sucked in an awkward breath and blew it out and Curtis was the first to break it, "Well I must be getting back to work... It was good seeing you, Peter."

"Yeah yeah you take care" He forced a smile as the scientist walked off and he blew out another breath,  
"awarded" he sang softly as he turned to the picture and noticed the door behind his parents had two red circled with slashes through it on it.

Before he could think more the door next to him opened and Mr. Osborn walked out smiling, "Sorry about that Peter. Listen I have to get to an important meeting but I've called an assistant to take you on a private tour."

"Oh, that's ok Mr. Osborn I can just find my group-"

"Non-sense Peter! Your parents walked these halls like they owned this place so I expect you to be walking these halls soon. Are you still thinking of going into Biometric science right? Like them?"

Peter nodded as Osborn smiled brightly, "Excellent! Now if you follow this hall to the end, use Harry's birthday as a code to get into the lobby, there my assistant Becky will take you on a tour. Don't be a stranger." He gave Peter a pat on the back before walking back into his office and shutting the door.

Peter stood there awkwardly for a moment before pulling out his phone to see still 0 messages. Shoving the phone into his pocket he began the walk down the hall. As he was about to meet the end of the hall he came to a stop at one door to the right down another small hall where two men were talking in front of. It was the door that had two red circled with slashes through it. Above the door, it read 'Bio cable Development Unit', in white bold letters on a black sign. He watched from the corner as one of the guys typed a pattern into the screen on the side and the door locked itself before they went down a different hall talking about a lunch break.

Peter looked to the door before walking towards it and typing in the same pattern the other guy had. It beeped loudly before sliding open and he stepped into the white room. It connected to a blue glowing door that he moved towards hesitantly. Looking through the glass he realized it was the computer his parents were standing in front of in the picture.

Opening the door he came into a room filled with spider webs, that were inter-webbed with moving machinery that whirred silently. Hundreds of spiders rested between the webs, all glowing a strange white. Peter circled the webs, letting his fingers reach out and pluck a thick one like a guitar string. The machine's all froze and the humming stopped.

"Crap" Peter hissed, wondering if he broke it.

All of a sudden the machines started back up but in reverse, causing dozens of spiders to fall from their webs onto him. He pursed his lips together to keep from screaming as she shook his body, moving his arms frantically to get them off. After his mini freak out he backed away from the webs with wide eyes. Wait till he told Wade the freaky day he was having.

Quickly rushing from the room he kept looking behind him to make sure no one noticed his small detour as he made his way down the hall to the lobby. There was a short rounded woman waiting with a friendly smile, "Hello, you must be Mr. Parker. I'm Becky, I'll be showing you around."

Peter went to shake her hand when he felt something bite his neck and he jumped in shock, "Ouch!"

"Are you ok Mr. Parker?" Becky asked shocked and Peter quickly grabbed the back of his neck and forced a smile.

"No- YES! Uh- actually can I take a rain check on the tour? I just remembered I have- a - dog to walk?" He stuttered as he rushed past Becky who was trying to call him back. He grabbed his backpack and skateboard that was being held up at the front from security.

Once outside he dropped his board and glided away from the Oscorp building, not even noticing Dr. Curtis watching from higher up with his only hand behind his back.

Peter felt his eyes slouch as he yawned into his hand, pushing off his skateboard to go faster down a small hill. Once at the subway stairs, he jumped off, kicked up his board and ran down to catch his ride. Once on Peter noticed just six other people on the large car so he laid his back down and closed his eyes. The ride would be a good twenty minutes so he thought he could catch a quick nap. That was until he woke up on the ceiling of the train car with everyone looking at him like he was crazy. After ripping a poor woman's blouse off, he fought several men in the most weird way.

After the crazy shit that happened on the subway Peter rushed back to Wade's, carrying his broken skateboard. Upon opening the door he dropped everything by the door and walked in covered in sweat. His hair sticking to his forehead as he made a dash for the fridge, "Hey Wade! God you'll never guess what happened to me today!", Peter pulled out a cold leftover burger and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Fuck he was so hungry. Next, he shoved three whole slices of cheese in his mouth, moaning in the amazing taste.  
He piled an arm full of leftovers into his arms and made his way to the table. After dumping it all out he looked up to the quiet apartment, "Wade?", he said around the mouth full of food before swallowing.

Nothing answered him as he peeled back a banana and ate it in three bites and lifted an apple to his lips as he checked in the bedroom and bathroom, yet he was alone.

"Hmmm" Peter hummed as he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial on a number while holding the phone to his ear.

Getting a voicemail he hung up and hit a different number and it rang twice before it was picked up.

"Well well if it isn't Petey Pie- innocent angel of the night- What can I do for you?" Weasel asked as Peter heard the loud nightlife of the bar in the background.

"Uh, can you put Wade on?" Peter bit into the apple, juice dribbling down his chin.

"Wade? Nah, haven't seen him since yesterday morning. Why? Wasn't his appointment today?"

Peter felt his stomach tighten up, "Yeah... he's not here... I'll call the hospital"

He hung up quickly and set the apple down as he called the doctor that gave them the appointment times. It rang three times before she picked up and confirmed that Wade never showed up for his appointment. He hung up quickly as he rushed to the bedroom. Dropping to his knees he looked under the bed and his stomach lurched when he noticed Wades duffle bag was gone.

"Wade?" He whispered as he felt the world suddenly spin, sweat dripped off his body and he fumbled with his inhaler, trying to reach for it. But with shaky hands, he dropped it and seconds later his body dropped to the floor. White light flashed through his mind, racing, causing his body to ache and feel like it was free falling.  
The following days were the hardest for him after that fateful day that changed his life. His boyfriend ran away, leaving no note or clue as to where he went, and he was bitten by a radioactive spider that his parents helped build. Peter tried to go out to find Wade, but it was hard when he kept ripping doors off hinges, cracking metal bars, and sticking to anything he came in contact with. He stayed locked up in the apartment for the weekend, trying to make sense of what was going on, to control whatever was happening. Peter tried to go see Weasel but the bar owner hadn't seen or heard anything. But he put out a high reward gold card for any merc or hunter out in the area that heard anything.

"Thanks, Weasel", Peter muttered keeping his hands tightly in his pockets. The red hood of his hoodie was drawn up over his head to hide the deep bags under his eyes.

"You're family kid. But I gotta insist you stop this destructive path your toeing." Weasel cleaned a shot glass before lining it up with another and grabbing a wet beer glass and began drying it.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing" Peter snapped.

"Woah calm down care bear, I was just about to say. Graduations like four weeks away right? Go back to school... Finish, graduate, then take some personal time. Let me worry about finding Wade", The long haired bar owner pointed a finger to the kid.

"Without medicine... he only has a few months-" Peter felt his throat get tight at the thought of Wade out there... dying alone.

"Hey, no crying in my bar. The second rule" Weasel glared.

"What's the first one?" Peter sniffed trying to hold back the pain.

"No white after labor day"

Peter snorted as a laugh bubbled up and Weasel joined him before slapping him with a bar rag, "Get lost kid, you're bad for business. Standing here looking like a damn after school special. Go"

Peter left the bar and instead of going home he detoured to Oscorp where he met with Dr. Curtis to talk about his project with his parents. He got a few good ideas of where this project was going when he left his office. The days were easy since he kept himself busy with trying to figure out what was going on with him. But the nights were the hardest since he would just lay in their bed, breathing into Wade's pillow. Sometimes he would cry and other times he would be so angry he just shook with rage and clutch the pillow so close to his face he had to remember to breath. He had to come back! Wade wouldn't leave him like this, no! He was just scared and confused. Any day he'll walk in and they can go back to how things were.

Returning to school was hard, trying not to stick to things, keeping a gentle touch. But with his locker door bent, a door nob ripped off and a school tile stuck to his foot in gym class, he was at his wit's end.

In the gym, he was playing a friendly game with Flash when he ending up dunking the ball into the hoop and smashing the glass board. He found himself back in the principal's office, his head bowed as he called his guardian.

The door to the office opened and Peter winced as he looked down to his shoes.

"Who are you?" Principal Adams asked and Peter looked up with wide eyes.

"Who the fuck do I look like the tooth fairy? I'm Peter's uncle" Weasel stood there with his thumbs in his pockets.

Adams looked down to the paper on file and back to him, "You're not his uncle Benjamine"

"His other uncle Dumb ass, god what a kid can't have more than one uncle? Fuck and you're teaching our next generation- we are so fucked" Weasel rolled his eyes as Adams' mouth dropped open.

"Uh, Uncle- uh Uncle- Weas?" Peter questioned trying to make it not sound like a question but it did anyways.

"Yeah come on kid, I'm taking you home" He motioned for Peter to stand and with a quick glance to his principal who looked flabbergasted he stood and followed his 'uncle' out.

Once outside he ran to catch up to Weasel, "How did you know I was in trouble?"

Weasel pulled out the keys to his continental and shrugged, "Wade put me and him down as your emergency contact a couple months ago remember?"

Peter completely forgot about that blank contact form Flash gave him back then. He did give it to Wade to fill out and he just turned it in, not even checking to see who he put down for a secondary contact. Wow...

"Thanks, Weasel" Peter smiled as the bar owner nodded and told him to get in.

After dropping the kid off at Wade's apartment, Peter waited for the car to disappear before heading down to the deserted shipping yard. Once there he skated around a bit, tested his agility, jumping things, climbing tall crates, seeing how well he stick to the surfaces. He currently was standing upside down on a three story drop, feet bent around a metal bar, swinging in the crisp cold wind. A smile broke across his face as he felt his body crackle with excitement.

Wade would freak out if he saw this... Peters smile fell as he looked from the drop forward to the setting sun on the bay waters. The sky was a deep orange mixture with pink and red that made the water sparkle. He wondered where Wade was right now... was he safe? Eating? Was he alone or- 

Snapping from his thoughts he looked to a hanging chain that was next to him and a smile crept onto his face as he grabbed hold of it and released his feet. His body swung through the air, and he grabbed onto another hanging chain and swung to another and another. Flipping he landed onto a table before shouting to the setting sun.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 7~~~~~~~\\\

AN: Ok something to explain here! Peter is broke hearted at Wade leaving him like he's really sad! But wouldn't you be freaking out if every time you got out of bed you stuck to something and ripped doors off hinges? He still holds out hope that Wade will come back!!!


	8. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues on with life, but it feels wrong without Wade.

//~~~~~~~Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~\\\

It was too much... it was all too much for him. Peter curled up on the bathroom floor of Wade's apartment, holding a shirt to his face and crying into it.

When had it all fallen apart?

When had this place stopped smelling like Wade? When had his clothes stopped reeking of leather and gun oil? The kitchen no longer smelled like taco meat and the couch was supposed to have the scent of chocolate from when Wade slept on top of the Halloween candy and it melted into the cushions. Nothing smelt like it should... nothing was right, everything was wrong.

The bed which constantly had the stench of sex in it was cotton fresh, and the carpet where Wade's dirty socks inhabited were gone and- and nothing was like it should.

Wade had been gone for two weeks now and Peter held out hope that he would be back. That whatever stupid vendetta he had against this cancer would bring him home. But it finally hit him today... His birthday...

Wade was gone, and he was never coming back, he was going to die without Peter there to hold him, or tell him he wasn't alone. He wracked his body in a sob as he looked down to his bloody hands and closed his eyes tightly. These powers were a curse, not a gift. 

After he got off from school he planned to stop by his aunt's house to get some more clothes. When he went in, he found his angry uncle waiting for him demanding why the school called him asking who an Uncle Weas was. Peter got into it with his uncle, but this time he fought back, shouting just as loud. When Ben took a swing Peter easily dodged it and pushed his uncle back into the table. May tried to get between them but Ben pushed her aside and tried another swing at Peter.

"You ungrateful little shit!" Ben shouted as his fist swung forward.

It was like slow motion for Peter, as a white flash ran up his spine and he moved his head to the side, dodging it again. He quickly swung his leg out and tripped his uncle who cried out in pain as Peter raised a fist to strike him but May grabbed his hand, "Please Peter no!"

Peter looked from her to his fist and quickly backed away. His Aunt May tried to talk to him but he turned and ran from the home, with her calling after him.

Peter walked two blocks away to try and calm down, he even went inside a convenience store to get a drink of milk. The douche bag cashier was bitching at him for being two cents short. 

"Come on its two pennies" Peter motioned to the money on the counter and the guy rolled his eyes.

"Then get the fuck out" He sneered to Peter who sighed angrily and took his money as he stepped to the side. The guy behind him robbed the register while the cashier had his back turned to get some cigarettes. Peter watched it all happen, and when the thief noticed he quickly tossed him the milk and ran from the store.

"What the- oh thanks for nothing kid!" The cashier snapped when he noticed the money gone.

Peter left with the stolen milk and took a swig from it. Why should he care if that prick got robbed? He deserved it... Peter glared to the sidewalk when a gunshot rang out.

Senses on high alert he ran towards the gun shot, legs carrying him around the corner and his heart stopped. On the ground in the middle of the street was his Aunt May, laying there with a giant red stain on her white shirt. 

"Aunt May! No no no please!" Peter rushed and dropped to her side as he put a shaky hand over the wound.

She looked up to him and moved her mouth, "Pete...peter I'm sorry" She whispered more as Peter shook his head.

"No stop talking- Someone call an ambulance!" He screamed as her eyes drooped close.

"Aunt May no!" He sobbed, leaning his head down onto her unmoving chest.

The police showed up twenty minutes later with an ambulance that pronounced her dead immediately. The cops took his statement as Peter watched them load her body bag into the big red vehicle. A woman came forward with a small dog and commented that she saw the whole thing.

"The guy had a tattoo of a star on the inside of his wrist, shoulder length blonde hair, black glasses... looked like a thug" She stated as an office wrote down her description.

Peter thought back to the guy who robbed the convenience store, his wrist... it had a star on the inside and his hair and glasses... it was him. Once he was free to go, Peter ran back to Wade's, pushed in the bathroom to wash off the blood but he paused when it hit him. The scent was all wrong. everything was all wrong. In the laundry hamper he noticed one of Wades shirts hanging out the side, forgotten. He snatched it to his face but the scent was dull, almost gone.

Today he was eighteen, and he was alone in the world... His parents dead, Aunt May was dead... Wade, the man he loved more than life itself... gone and dying. Why did everyone he loves leave him?

Covering his face in the crook of his elbow he tried to wash the blood off in the tub since he broke the sink a few days ago. The water swirled a light red and he kept scrubbing. It wouldn't come off... it was under his nails, in his flesh, dying his skin... it was- a nightmare.

Once he spends an hour scrubbing his hands raw, he stumbled to the kitchen where he sat at the table just watching the clock tick by. One hour till his birthday was over... He looked up to the top cabinet and swallowed. Walking to it, he normally would have to pull a chair up to get to it but with sticky hands, he climbed up to it and opened the blue wood. Sitting there out in the open was the neatly wrapped box, lying there mocking him.  
Peter took it and set it onto the table, as he paced the apartment several times, just watching the small box.  
The clock read ten minutes before his birthday was over and he ran a hand through his hair.

Five minutes till midnight... He picked up the box before setting it down and walking away from it.

Three minutes in and he growled before picking it up again and staring at the neat paper. Two minutes left he ripped the side open, pulling out a small black box and he felt his heart speed up. This looked like... no, it wasn't... was it?

He cracked the box open and sitting inside was a keychain... a simple keychain that was in the shape of a small Hello Kitty. He raised a brow as he picked it up and underneath was a small card. Picking it up he read the clean white card.

"You have the key to my heart, so why not the key to my home?" Peter waited a moment before it sunk in and he brought a hand to his mouth.

Wade was asking Peter to move in with him, permanently... no more his drawer, my drawer, no more going back to his Uncles to get clothes, or anything... this place would be theirs. All theirs.

He hiccuped as the tears came back and he threw the box with the keychain across the room.

"Fuck you, Wade!" He screamed and kicked over the table, punched a hole in the wall as he fell to his knees crying.

"You were supposed to be here!" He shouted.

"You all were supposed to be here!"

The clock struck midnight and his birthday was over, and he was an adult... he was eighteen. The coming days Peter threw himself into school work, finishing his senior project, working on his valedictorian speech, and funeral arrangements for his aunt. Peter went back to his uncle's place, once to get the last of his stuff, to completely move out. When he walked in his uncle was sitting on the couch, just staring at the TV that was off. He said nothing as he packed and when he walked to the door with two suitcases and his camera bag he looked to his motionless uncle and sighed.

"I forgive you, you know..." He said before walking out of that life, not seeing his Uncle Ben walk to the window to watch him go with dead eyes.

The funeral was very small, only a few neighbors showed up to pay respect. Peter stood by the front, Ben never showed at the ceremony, but Peter never missed him, neither did anyone else.

Flash and Gwen came, brought a pretty bouquet of daisies and gave Peter a hug before taking a seat. Weasel and a few bikers from Sister Margarets came with their own flowers and condolences. When it came the time, Peter stood before his Aunts black coffin and the small group of people, clearing his throat.

"A mother is kind and patient, and when she hugs you- nothing in the world could break that hold. I was lucky enough to have two moms in my life... My birth mother Mary Parker, and my adopted mother, May Parker. She took me in when my first mother died." His voice wavered as he looked down to the black shiny coffin and back up to the group of faces. Not one of them was Wade... he should have been here.

"She took care of me the best way she could- to the best of her ways, she did. Made sure my clothes had no holes, kept my hair from growing too long, baked the world's best oatmeal cookies, and I hate oatmeal, but her's- god hers were so good." He laughed but it was hollow. The coffin was so dark... Was Wade in a coffin right now? Would whoever find him bury him? Would he have a grave marker? What would it say? Who would come up with it?

"Uhhh she-she loved her garden and if you were lucky enough to get some of her spring Tomatoes, you were truly blessed" A few people in the crowd chuckled and he nodded.

Would anyone give Wade a funeral? Oh god, stop thinking of it...

He paused and closed his eyes as he tried to focus on his Aunt but it was hard when every look to the coffin made him think of Wade and where he was.

"So- I- I don't think of this as losing an Aunt... But having been lucky enough to be with her as a son for as long as I had her for. I want to thank you Aunt May, thank you for raising me, and teaching me the values my parents wanted me to have. I'll miss you" He placed a hand on the coffin and tried to ignore nausea that bit at his throat.

A few neighbors spoke about Aunt May and some prayed by her coffin until it came time to carry her out. Peter was at the front of the coffin, gripping it tightly in his hands, while Flash offered to get the other side, as well did Weasel and Jim, a biker that Peter had brought tomatoes for from his Aunts garden multiple times. Peter walked slowly out of the church to the organ, placing one foot in front of the other, trying to control his strength so as not to break the metal bar he was holding. Once at the hearse, they loaded her in and everyone followed it to the funeral plot. Peter dropped the first clump of dirt onto the coffin as he whispered to her that he would be better.

"I promise you Aunt May... I'll use these powers for good" He whispered softly.

A hand clapped his back and he turned to see a very drunken Uncle Ben standing there in a messy suit with skewed hair.

"Uncle Ben?" He asked unsure of what would happen.

"Power? Pfft power" He snorted drunkenly and Peter realized he heard him.

"You should go home Uncle Ben" Peter turned away but his uncle grabbed his hand.

"You know- you know, my commanding... o-officer once told me- uh fuck how did it go?" Ben scrunched up his face.

Peter waited, looking behind him to see Flash and Weasel watching, waiting to jump in if anything happened.

"Oh oh yeah! With great power... comes great responsibility" He said and Peter swallowed those words with a grain of salt.

They looked to each other before Ben teared up and looked down to his wife's grave. Peter turned away and left his grieving Uncle to cry over her open grave.

Peter found himself in the lab at school, putting the finishing touches on his project. He swapped some things out before adding his own components to some chemicals Oscorp had on staff. With the kind help from Dr. Curtis, he got his hands on some special chemicals that Mr. Henders couldn't get.

"Peter, what are you doing here so late?" The lights turned on and Peter snapped his head up to see Mr. Henders watching him from the door.

Peter looked down to his wrist cuffs and then to the clock to show it was four AM. he ran a hand through his hair and shrugged, "I had some last minute ideas to work on before-"

"Peter the deadline is two weeks away... I'm sure whatever you've done is perfectly fine. You'll win that scholarship. Trust me" He smiled and Peter forced his own smile.

"Would it be ok if I stay, though? Please?" Peter asked and Mr. Henders sighed before tossing a set of keys to him which he easily caught.

"Lock up when you're done. Cleaning crew gets here at six so make sure they don't find you." He smiled kindly and Peter nodded.

Upon leaving Peter did a few tests on his almost completed project. First turn on shocked him, and he looked at the clock it was now 5 am and he went back to work.

In the middle of tinkering, a small vile exploded covering his face with webbing and he cursed as he swiped it off. 5:30 am, fuck fuck fuck, not enough time.

At 5:56 he replaced the vial and clicked the button, crossing his fingers. A long web shot out from the cuff and attached itself onto the wall. Peter plucked the string and it felt super strong so he pursed his lip as he bit back a cheer. A door shut outside and he knew it was time to go. Snatching up the cuffs and shutting the lights off, he snuck out the window before the main door opened and the cleaning crew walked in.

Peter ran down the dark streets of New York, holding his cuffs in his hands. He stopped at the corner of a deserted ally and bit his lip... time to test these things out.

He snuck to the very top of a fifty-story tower and broke the lock on the roof door to get up. The sun peeked over the horizon as he watched from the top. Was Wade watching the same sunrise? Or wherever he was.. was it sunset? He shook the thought as he strapped on the cuffs and hopped onto the edge. He did a handstand on the ledge, going from palms to fingers, to two fingers, to just one hand, until his body flipped backward off the ledge down over. Falling forward to his death, until he squeezed the cuffs and a string shot out, attaching onto a flag pole and sent him swinging across the pink and orange sky. He let out a breathtaking scream as he finally landed, onto a restaurant table outside, sending all the plates smashing to the ground. He made a face before quickly running off so as not to get caught.

(The scene paused as Peter was sketching a suit idea and Spiderman walked onto the paused screen)

{"So you already know this part I'm sure! Three reboots are enough to get the point across"}

(Deadpool pops up next to him, "Awww but I love the costume montage scene! Classic!"]

{Spiderman waved his hand to him in denial, "No time for that DP! We need to get past this and get to the plot"}

[DP crossed his arms and pouted from behind his mask, "Fine! But at least give us what the readers have been waited for!"]

{The red and blue hero sighed as he clicked the button, "Fine"}

(The screen fast forwards through the sexy suit montage and get's to Peter standing on the side of the stage)

(Play)

Graduation Day... fuck it was here... Peter stood on the side of the stage, wearing a dark blue graduation gown with gold and white tassels and the square hat on his head. His blue suit underneath... the one Wade bought him, clean and pressed.

Peter inhaled as he rubbed his eyes, he was so tired from his late night vigilante trips. Fighting crime, locking up criminals, trying to find the guy with the star on his wrist. It was tiring work... Also after the graduation was the judging for the senior science projects. He felt the cuffs under his suit and sighed knowing what he had to do.

"And now I introduce your class Valedictorian Peter Benjamine Parker" Principal Adams called and a choir of applause broke out through the football stadium that was filled with parents and family members. On the field sat the two hundred students graduating, as well as the faculty that got them here. Peter forced a smile as he made his was up to the steps to the stage. The applause followed him while he walked across the stage and stood at the podium. Clearing his throat he leaned into the mic and smiled to the crowd.

"Uh hey... what's up?" He chuckled as an awkward silence showed.

Someone in the crowd whistled provocatively and Peter looked to see Weasel standing in the top bleachers with a few guys from the bar and some of the waitresses all waving at him. He gave a weak but sincere laugh as he leaned closer to the mic.

"I came to this school... like all you did- new and scared at what would happen. Where would I be in 4 years? What school will I pick after this? Will I be the same? Will I change?" He clenched his fist at that last one but continued.

"The people we were and are now, are just another stepping stone as to who we will be in another four years.. and another four after that. We change, and we adapt. The human will to power on and keep inventing and evolving has kept us on our toes. The kid I was when I walked through those doors was ok, but the person I am now is better. Why? Because of the people I met, the people I loved, and those who loved me in return. Those who stayed, and those who left, those who are no longer with us now." He paused as he looked down to Flash who was smiling up at him in his own blue robe and then to the side where Gwen stood taking pictures with his camera that he let her borrow.

"The people I walked in hating, I'm leaving now as friends, and the friends I came with, are leaving on their own terms. I know we all have people to thank for getting us here... I want to thank my mom and dad, Aunt May, Weasel-" There was a single Woo in the crowd as he continued, "and most of all I'd like to thank Wade Wilson... For getting me here... for making me strong enough to stand at this podium and say..." Everyone leaned forward on the edge of their seat.

"Fuck you high school," He said and held up his middle finger. The entire student body broke out into cheers as many of the parents gasped in shock. Weasel and the gang from the bar cheered loudly, whooping and screaming, 'Yeah fuck it all!'.

Principal Adams rushed him off the stage with a stern look, before continuing the ceremony. He called everyone by their name up to the stage, one by one, until it came to his turn.

"Katie Padder.... Wilson Pac.... Peter Parker" The principal read off as more cheering happened when he walked up, shook hands with the annoyed principal and took his diploma before smiling to the camera man. He made his way down and back to his seat where he waited for everyone else to finish. When Flash was called he cheered and gave the jock a thumbs up which he returned with a big smile. Once everyone was called the principal announced the class of 2015 and they threw their hats into the air.

Peter took a few photos with friends and one with Weasel where the bar owner threw his arm around his shoulder and pointed to him like he was a celebrity. 

"This is going up in the bar," He said holding up the polaroid that the waitress took and shook it dry.

"Peter the judging is going on in an hour!" Gwen called from the side and he nodded before looking back to his friends.

"Party tonight, not taking no for an answer" Weasel pointed to him and Peter nodded sheepishly.

"Wouldn't miss it"

He rushed off to the lab where his project waited under a large white blanket. All the other tables held projects covering each top, but his was covered per his request. Mr. Henders strolled over with an excited smile.

"Well, how are we feeling?" He asked Peter who looked nervous yet excited.

"Like a school girl, " Peter faked a squeal as the teacher brushed off imaginary dust from his suit.

"Now don't be nervous, it's all ok. You'll walk away with this in the bag! O, there's the judge! Pepper Potts! Mr. Starks personal assistant!" He squeaked as he rushed to greet them and Peter looked down to his covered project.

"Ms. Potts it's such an honor to have the Iron Man's assistant here at our school." He held out a hand and Pepper shook it with a weird smile.

"Well Tony likes science and I like tax write-offs sooo here we are. Shall we begin?" She motioned and he nodded.

They started on the first project as Peter fidgeted in the back. It took them twenty minutes to finally move on to him. Peter squirmed under the intense gaze of Pepper as she tapped her pen to the clipboard, "Ahhh Parker, Peter... I've heard a bit about you from Dr. Curtis, he speaks highly of you."

Peter blushed as he nodded, "Uh yeah he's a pretty cool guy"

"Well let's see what you got kid" She smiled sweetly at him and he gripped the blanket.

Taking a breath he pulled it away and revealed his project.

"Wait... what is that?" Mr. Henders gasped.

"My senior project?" Peter squeaked as they all looked down to see...

A potato powered clock....

"This is a joke, right? Ms. Potts, it's a joke! I saw his project it was- it- uh Peter where is the molecular turpentine steel grade matter?"

"The what?" Peter faked a question as the teacher gasped.

"It's supposed to revolutionize safety! An unbreakable cord that disintegrates after several hours- it's, it can lift buses and- and save lives and" He motioned to the potato and Peter shrugged.

"That sounds cool. Wish I would have thought of it" He sighed as the teacher groaned and Pepper Potts giggled at the display.

"I think it's lovely" She whispered to Peter who gave her a big smile as she walked away.

The winner of the scholarship turned out to be Amy Raley with her water filter water bottle. She was offered fifty thousand dollars in college scholarships from Stark industries. Peter watched sadly as the small Asian girl cried in happiness as she held up the giant check and took a picture with Pepper Potts.

Mr. Henders walked over to Peter in shock, "Where did your project go?"

Peter shrugged, "No idea what you're talking about sir, my project's right here"

The teacher watched him for a minute before muttering about putting in his retirement papers early and walking off. Peter smiled as he looked down to his web cuffs and hid them under his suit sleeve.

//~~~~~~~~End Chapter 8~~~~~~~\\\

OK SOOOOO!!! What do you all think?!?!?! Sorry it took so long to update. I work nights at an inbound call center so I sleep in a lot!

Oh also shout out to MM8 for such a sweet review that was left for my fic!!! You are awesome!!!

Next chapter is totally an emotional one with SPIDEYPOOL IN IT!!!


	9. He's Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade feels like he's loosing his mind and memories the longer he stays trapped....
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the amazing reviews everyone!!!!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~~~~\\\

"Wade seriously?" Peters face turned bright pink as he held his textbook open over his face to hide it.

"What?" Wade popped a jelly bean into his mouth as he walked from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Peter peeked from over the open book and looked him up and down, "You're naked"

Wade looked down as if realizing it himself and nodded, "Yeah- s'my house"

Peter breathed out a laugh as he kept his eyes down to his work as Wade walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a carton of milk and began to drink from it, trying not to smirk as he noticed Peter peeking up from his work to look. He knew he was hot, not in a condescending way but the kind of he worked hard for this body so he was going to enjoy the perks kind of way. When he lowered the carton he looked to Peter with a dripping milk mustache and raised a brow, "Got milk?"

Peter broke into a fit of giggled as he put his hands to his face and tried to stop the laughter. Wade came up behind him with the milk still dripping from his face and bent over to lower his head onto Peter's shoulder, "Whatcha doin'?"

Peter kept his eyes forward onto his paper, "Uh my senior project?"

"Hmmm looks complicated"

"Not really- it's just a chemical webbing that can be used to safely secure things" Peter scratched out a variable and wrote a correct one next to it.

"Like what?"

Peter pushed his glasses up his nose before nodding his head to come up with ideas, "Like securing construction equipment- you know around 1,821 construction workers die each year from faulty safety equipment. Also, other things like securing airplane parts so they never fall off again, like one in every forty-three airplanes experience rough landings because the legs of the airplane crack or break off in landings. And- other things"

Wade nodded, "Like what?"

The genius paused before continuing to write, "Like securing seatbelts in cars, in accidents"

Wade paused at hearing the tone in his voice and knew to change the subject so he nuzzled Peter's head, "Hungry?"

Peter sighed, "If I say yes are you going to suggest your dick?"

"Noooo, " Wade said innocently with a sweet smile.

"Ok... then yes, kinda hungry"

"I've got something with a ton of protein in it" Wade licked up the side of his face and Peter blushed and threw his pencil down playfully.

"You said it wasn't your dick!"

Wade gave a fake shocked look, "I was going to suggest some banana bread from your Aunt May you perv. Wow, Pete, you must seriously be sex deprived if it's all you can think of."

Peter just looked at him and Wade returned the look for a good twenty seconds before Peter broke into a fit of giggles and stood up, "How about Mexican?"

"Ahhh a pervert after my own heart" Wade swooned.

"Just get dressed, Wade"

Peter turned his back to go get his shoes when Wade grabbed him from behind and hugged him. His naked body pressed to Peters clothed back, arms wrapped around his lower waist, fingering the hem of his shirt. He lowered his lips to his shoulder blade and pressed a soft kiss there as Peter leaned back into him and brought his hands over Wades at his shirt. He entwined their fingers together and squeezed.

"You're so cute Baby Boy" He breathed into his shoulder.

"No I'm not" Peter blushed but you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Don't sell yourself short... from now on- when I compliment you- all I want to hear you say is... more." He kissed the shell of his ear and Peter shuttered as he tried to object but Wade bit it to make him calm down.

"You Peter Parker are adorable" He smiled brightly but Peter acted like he couldn't hear as he said nothing.

"Peter"

The teen mumbled and Wade bumped his nose to the back of his neck, "What?"

"more" He whispered.

"You're so smart"

"More"

"Baby boy you are so beautiful" 

Peter turned in his grasp and looked up at him with wide hazel eyes as he leaned in, his lips grazing his own, opening them to say something. He moved his lips but nothing came out, and his body convulsed against the small body he was clutching onto now that was just standing there smiling at him.

"Peter?"

"More", Dickless smirked as she ordered the faceless henchman to hit the button again.

A glob of drool fell from the side of his mouth, the saliva tinted with pink from where he bit his tongue. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull as the electricity ran through his body for what felt like the thousandth time. Every muscle tensing to a point where some muscles tore the tendon. Sparks flew across the metal cage he was tied up to, smoke and burnt flesh burned his nose and eyes.

"Good," She said when the electrical current was cut off and he slouched his body in the chains. Wrists raw from hanging his whole body weight onto the metal cuffs till they cracked and bled.

He felt himself choke on vomit as he vaulted his head forward and released his limited food onto the muddled floor.

Angels face screwed up as she glared at him like he was some kind of caged animal, "Disgusting piece of shit" She muttered as she motioned for the guy that was operating the electrical table to get him down. He uncuffed Wade and the former mercenary fell onto the wet floor. A pipe had burst somewhere in the facility so all floors were covered in a light sheen of water. Mix that with piss, shit, blood and other medical waste and you get a cocktail of death.

The henchman in all black dragged him through the wet mess till they reached his cage and he tossed his still shaking body onto the floor.

Wade laid looking up at his prison with hallowed cheeks and dark eyes. They cages were bobwire and copper lined with electricity rolling through it in case anyone got any ideas. The cage was no bigger than a small walk-in closet, with just enough room to lay down flat on the wet floors. He coughed as he felt his muscles slightly unclench and he flexed his toes to try and get his body back from paralysis. But his gaze never left the dirty ceiling as he let his mind wander.

What day was it? How long had he been there? When would it all be over and he would just die?

The cancer should have killed him by now at least, right? He could feel the cancer in his stomach growing like some hard rock that was in his lower stomach, like swallowing a bunch of pebbles. He lost count after a month and a half here... it felt like years, it might have just been months but who the fuck knew?

"Wade? You there?" His neighbor Bernie muttered from where he sat in the cage next to him. Bernie was an older, sickly pale man, with a receding hair line and a weak small body. The older man was diagnosed with a deadly tumor in his right temporal lobe. He was sent here by his family, thinking it was a clinic to help him pass away peacefully and happily. It was his idea, thinking he was sparing them the pain of watching him die. He said the brochure had a sunset view, with five-star food and comforting staff for your every need. Wade got a good laugh out of that story, which Bernie did as well when he realized how dumb it sounded. His only link to not going fully insane, to keeping his humor and- somewhat- of his mind.

"Sorry, my muscles are just so- relaxed from the hour massage." Wade breathed out a small smile.

"That good?" Bernie cracked his own smile.

"Happy ending and all my friend- make sure you ask for Mark. Make you see heaven" Wade made a jerking-off motion with his hand and Bernie snorted.

Wade turned his head in the mud to look at his friend who was now looking up to the metal roof, "You think there is a heaven?"

The mercenary turned back to looking at the ceiling, "Yeah it's called Jacksonville, they have a wonderful TGI Fridays"

Bernie's lip twitched in a smile, "Artichoke dip?"

"The best- make ya splooge all over the waitress"

"Damn I'll have to order it"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

Wade sighed as he repeated himself, "Yeah"

"I wonder what my kids are doing?" Bernie asked as if drifting off to sleep.

"Probably normal kid things... Watch TV like zombies, stare at their phones, contemplate googling dick pics to send to their teachers?"

Bernie smiled, "Little Andy and Max"

Wade's eyes went wide, "Though their names were Becky and Andrew"

Bernie looked to him, "Did I?", Before looking up again like in a dream.

Wade didn't interrupt him this time as he went into his own mind, not too far behind Bernie. When you were here things on the outside became a blur. Faces mixed and names got crossed, dates were forgotten and places became generic. Wade kept one face close to him when he first got here but... that face now... Peter... 

He closed his eyes... During the worst here, he could think of one thing to get away from most of the pain. To dull his senses and get away from this horrible dungeon... 

Peter, his baby boy, his sweetums... He never had a problem to close himself off and indulge in his memories. Well, at least he thinks they're memories... He hopes they are memories.

Let him rephrase this, what he want's to say is... he's not sure what was real anymore. In the middle of the night when all could be heard was the squeaking of rats and the cries of other prisoners, he could hear voices. Not actual people talking- but voices talking to him in his head. Sometimes it was one- other times two voices, they had colors to them. He couldn't see the colors but he knew they were yellow and white voices that came in boxes. They normally conversated without him, other times he talked with them, and other times he just listened. White was a huge breaking bad fan, used a lot of Walter White quotes and liked to be a realist. Yellow was a dreamer, liked to think of himself as the next best selling author for self-help books. Yellow liked to comment how Wade should look on the bright side of things. No bills to pay, he didn't have Kristin Stewart following him on every god damn channel- not that he had a tv anymore, free food, which some kids in Africa didn't even have THAT luxury. Yeah, Yellow liked to think positive, while White would assess the situation and tell him any second now death was coming. I think I hear her coming now- sexy bitch- look at the rack on death.  
The longer his time there- the less and less he remembered and the more he dreamed. The first time he questioned if Peter was real, he cursed himself and shouted as he punched the floor with bloodied knuckles. Of course, Baby Boy was real! He was out there and alive and living enough for the both of them. Right?

He closed his eyes, not really falling asleep- more like passing out, the usual.

Today they had him locked in a metal chest, filled with ice and water, just leaving enough room between him and the locked top for him to breath out. His naked body swimming in the ice, numbing down to a point where it felt like a thousand knives stabbing every inch of his body. His nose was blood red and his eyes milky white, his irises dulling and shrinking in the cold.

Closing his eyes he breathed out a thick cloud of air that brushed the metal tomb he was locked in.

"Wade ugh can you open a window?"

Opening his eyes he was laying across the couch, wearing nothing but his boxers, a cold beer in one hand and in the other the remote to the TV that was playing Adams family reruns.

"Hu?" He looked up to see Peter sitting on the counter of the kitchen fanning himself with his English comp notebook.

"A window, can we open it?" He asked again with a puppy dog pout.

"Uh yeah yeah sure" He motioned to the window that led out onto the fire escape and Peter cheered as he jumped down and Wade's eyes followed that sexy ass as he walked by.

Peter pressed down on the metal locks and pulled on the heavy wooden frame. It didn't budge and he huffed again as he tried but it was tight in place.

Wade chuckled from where he laid but watched, pressing the cold beer to his cheek as he set the remote down.

"Is this glued shut?" Peter huff pushing harder.

"Nope" He popped his P as joy dripped from every word.

After watching him for a solid minute trying to open it with no success he broke out into a laugh that had the teen glaring back at him.

"Wade I get grumpy when I'm hot"

"Oh, baby that's not true. You're always hot and never this grumpy"

The sharp look he got had his laughter dying down before he stood up, "Ok ok let me"

Wade walked to it and pushed but the window didn't open for him. Cracking his knuckles he flexed his muscles as he gave another jerk, but the fucking thing wouldn't budge. He heard a puff of amused air leave and turned to a smiling Peter who's arms were crossed, "Performance issues Wade?"

Puffing out his chest he gave a glare, "If there's one sentence you hear my name in, it's never with performance issues"

"Hm interesting thing to say especially now" He motioned to the window and Wade rolled his eyes.

"It's been awhile since I last opened it" He pushed again and the wood groaned under the pressure.

Peter watched as he pushed and pulled the wood but it was stubbornly stuck. Peter leaned in and brushed his lips against Wade's ear.

"If you can open it... I'll let you try that one thing I always say no to" 

Wade's eyes went wide and he looked to Peter who was blushing a bit, "You mean.."

The teen nodded and Wade's mouth fell open, "With the entire jar of peanut butter?"

"Every last spoon full"

Wade's face broke out into a huge smile as nodded, "Deal", before reaching up to the window sill and pulling a key down from the top. Peter's eyes went wide as Wade unlocked the small lock on the top half before gently lifting the sill and a cold breeze blew in, hitting their face. Wade looked to Peter who now had his mouth wide open as he looked between the key in his boyfriends hand and back to the open window and back again.

"You... you-" He stuttered.

"Now about that deal" He purred leaning in.

Peter dropped the shock as he playfully glared to him before another gust of cold air hit their sweaty skin and he shook his head, "Get in the bedroom before I change my mind, you cheater"

Wade fist pumped the air as he rushed to the kitchen grabbing a jar of peanut butter and his belt that was hanging off the back of his dinner chair before rushing towards the now open bedroom door.

A bright light shone down onto him and his eyes dilated as he looked up to the face of Ajax who was smiling at him.

"Give him another ten minutes." He said to someone before the lid closed again.

The more torture he undertook the more he lost himself to dreams and thoughts of Peter. 

Sitting on a scratchy wool blanket in central Park, one hand holding a hot dog, the other petting a stray dog that had wandered up to him to beg for food. Wade broke off a piece of his dog and held it out for the pitbull. The brown dog ate it happily before running off to another family nearby that was tossing bits of bread to ducks.  
Looking over, he smiled when he saw Peter kneeling in the distance next to a large fountain, camera pushed close to his face. The kid was taking pictures for some portfolio he was making, something about a job at some newspaper when he graduated. The kid pointed to an older couple holding hands throwing change into the water. Peter stood and took hold of his long board and backpack, slung the camera around his neck, jumped on the board and glided away from the fountain. He circled the sidewalks surrounding the open field, snapping photos of anything that caught his attention. 

Wade just liked watching him get so intense over something other than science. After five more minutes of pictures, he noticed Peter jump off his board and run over to him in the grass. The kid collapsed next to him on the blanket, taking the offered soda Wade held out to him.

"Sorry, I know this must be boring for you" Peter took a sip from their shared Sprite and Wade shrugged.

"S'fine, I never get out like this." He shrugged, resting his hands across his knees.

"We can go somewhere fun if you want"

"You're not having fun?" Wade cocked his head and Peter shook it quickly so Wade nodded, "Then we can stay"

Peter smiled as he played with his camera before pointing it to him and Wade looked away before he could snap the picture.

"You don't like pictures?" Peter asked and Wade shrugged.

"Nah just didn't want to waste your film on me"

"Nothing's a waste on you" Peter smiled and Wade chuckled before nodded his okay and Peter lifted the camera and snapped a few of him sitting on the blanket.

"Ok ok get down here kid" Wade pulled him by his pant leg and Peter sat down next to him and they watched people from all walks of life walk the park.

"What about him?" Peter pointed to a man in a black business suit, standing in line at an ice cream truck.

"Hmmm, undercover ice cream inspector travels the world looking for the perfect frozen treat." Wade squinted his eyes as he looked the man up and down.

"Married?" Peter asked.

"Nah, no one that shares his passion for the frozen delicacies like he does."

"Think he'll find it?"

Wade pursed his lips and nodded, "Yeah someday- a Coldstone cashier will catch his eye and they'll have 2 point 3 kids, names Sherbert, Mint Chip, and Neopolitan... oh and their dog Rocky Road"

Peter snorted as a laugh bubbled up his throat and Wade pointed to a woman walking six dogs across the yard, "Her?"

The teen bit his lip before nodded, "Ok ok she's an international spy, here to take out ummm, that guy" He pointed to a guy doing Yoga under an oak tree, in really tight spandex.

"Oh?" Wade asked and Peter nodded.

"Yeah, he has international secrets that could tip the war on drugs in favor of the other team. The government can't have that, so they senttttt um Peggie to take him out."

"Peggie the assassin?" Wade asked with a raised brow.

Peter nodded, "Yup yup Peggie Ann Maria the third, comes from a long line of agents. She goes in so deep, she sometimes forgets she's just pretending to walk those dogs" He pointed as she got on her knees and poured a water bottle out for the dogs to drink.

"Interesting... very interesting" Wade nodded.

"Yup I try" Peter shrugged.

They did this sometimes, people watched and asked each other to describe what a random persons life story was when pointed out. It was amazing and passed the time between them to a point where they found themselves doing it for hours before the sun setting signaled it was time to go.

Wade pointed to a teen waiting next to a tree looking at his watch and back to a street before back to his watch, "Him?"

Peter watched the teen for a few seconds before nodding, "He's waiting for his boyfriend"

"Oh?" Wade looked interested.

"Yeah because tonight's the night"

"For sex?" Wade wagged his eyebrow and Peter pushed him playfully with his shoulder.

"Nope... tonight's the night he tells him he loves him"

Wade paused and looked to Peter who was still watching the teen with a faint blush on his cheeks. The merc looked down to their empty soda bottle and began picking at the label on the front.

"That so?"

"Yup... he just feels it's been getting to that point for awhile now"

"Has it?"

Peter made a sound of recognition and Wade nodded before his lips twitched, "So you think he'll get the balls to actually tell him?"

"Oh hell no"

Wade looked shocked at that answer and looked to Peter who was now looking to him. The sun was setting behind his shoulder, causing a ray of pink and orange to highlight his face and Wade felt his stomach clench.

"What?"

Peter shook his head, "He's gonna try but- ehhh, he's gonna chicken out"

"Oh"

"Yeah but don't worry he'll say it soon... not today but he'll say it" Peter shrugged and Wade nodded.

They stayed silent as they looked back to the teen who was smiling now at a figure that was walking towards him. It was another guy and when they met they shared a sweet kiss before the newer guy threw his arm around his shoulder and began to lead him away from the park.

"You hungry? For real food? Not hot dogs" Peter asked randomly and Wade was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his baby boy who was smiling brightly.

"I could eat" Wade stood and helped his Baby boy up and they collected their stuff before heading out to find some hole in the wall Italian restaurant to eat at. Peter's words ringing in his head as his stomach set flight to a thousand butterflies.

As they stood on the outskirts of the field Peter turned and pulled Wade by the hem of his shirt down to his lips. 

The kiss knocked the air out of him.

Another punch to the stomach, knocking the wind from his lungs. He tried to hunch forward but another punch barley gave him time to gasp. He was chained up to a metal bar with his hands above his head. An unknown henchman punching his exposed stomach, again and again, leaving him breathless and gasping.

At the open metal door, Ajax watched as he took noted on a clipboard. After several more punches, he was called back and put on a medical gurney, strapped down and injected with more of that yellow liquid. 

"Well good news the cancer hasn't killed you... yet... But bad news you haven't shown any abilities mutant like... yet" Ajax smiled down at him as Wade nodded, gasping for air from the last punch he took a minute ago.

"Don't sell yourself short there buddy. I'm sure that medical degree you drew up on the back of that coloring sheet they gave you at chilis isn't TOTALLY worthless... yet" Wade snapped back with a small lip twitch that resembled a smile.

Ajax glared down at him, "You want this to get worse, it can"

"Oh were you holding back for me?" 

The villain's nostrils flared as he looked to the henchman and nodded. The gurney turned a corner and he began being wheeled down a long hallway of plastic sheets billowing in the ice cold wind. Wade watched the swinging light bulbs as they went, his head swaying from side to side. Trying to think of what color his baby boy's eyes...

Blue?... green?.. A dark brown? He closed his eyes tight and tried to remember the freckles on his back. Did he have freckles? What- did he have dimples? What... fuck

"Fuck" Wade whispered as he swallowed the copper taste of blood, looked up to the bored face of the man pushing him.

"You wouldn't happen to have a piece of gum? I have this taste in my mouth" He made a licking sound to emphasize the taste and the man looked down to him before back up, ignoring him.

"It's nothing bad per-say it's just I don't think you want to smell your mom on my breath when I'm screaming in pain"

The guy gave a big smack to his face and Wade shook his head.

Was he a lefty or a right-hand kind of guy? His baby boy

"Oh that wasn't very nice" Wade chided as he moved his jaw to make sure it was still in tact.

"Shut up"

What did it matter what color his eyes were? or what hand he mostly used? He wasn't real... He couldn't be real. Something so pure and filled with light would never survive this fucked up world around him. He was an image he conjured up when the pain got too much. Of course, it was. Wade Wilson never fell in love and he never would do half the shit he dreamt of willingly. It was too mushy- to chick flick moments. Wade Wilson just needed a good kill, a good beer, and a good fuck to be happy. He didn't need anyone.

They parked his gurney and the man pushing him spat a loogie in the corner before scratching his dick and pointing at him, "Angel will be here to take care of you. So do us both a favor and shut up" He growled before looking over his shoulder before picking up a newspaper that he has tucked away in his back pocket. Taking a seat next to Wilsons gurney he unfolded the large paper and immersed himself in the sports collum. Wade was about to make a snarky comment when his eyes went to the top of the paper.

October 12, 2016.... in bold black ink at the top... ten months? Had that been it? He's been here ten months? It felt like years... decades. His eyes moved to the bold words next to it... The Daily Bugle? Wasn't that a New York paper? His breathing evened out as he let his eyes ingest every piece of information it could. He hadn't seen anything with a date or time on it, and something from the outside world, something as simple as black and white ink on a paper made him want to hug and kiss the henchman like a dirty french whore. On the cover of the paper caught his attention, a picture of some guy dressed in a spandex suit with spider webbing on it and a mask with big white eyes jumping at the camera. What the hell?

'Spider-Man Hero or Menace?' Was in bold lettering on top of the picture. He took in the picture and let his eyes gaze over the lettering around it. The next words under the picture made his heart stop. Through all the torture and the pain, and the mind numbing things they did to him- he felt this one small thing nearly kill him. He closed his eyes and a tear slipped out the corner as he smiled and let out a breathy laugh. The henchman looked at him from over the paper like he just grew two heads.

"Shut the fuck up before I gag you" He growled before going back to reading.

Wade didn't care if he gagged him, or stabbed it, or even killed him... He didn't care because this proved he wasn't crazy. He was right, oh god he was right.

Under the picture was in small print, but big enough to read, 'Picture taken by Amateur Photographer; Peter Parker'

Hazel, his eyes were hazel, he remembered and smiled wider as everything came falling back into him. Like jigsaw pieces falling onto a board. He had thick black glasses and two dimples under his eyes when he smiled like really smiled big. He had three freckles on his back and two on his ribs and a scar above his hip. Peter Parker, his baby boy was out there and taking pictures of some guy in spandex. A laugh bubbled up in his throat and the henchman sighed angrily before standing up and was about to hit him when the door opened and Angel walked in carrying a taser rod.

"He's all yours," The gruff man said as he walked out with the paper.

Angel didn't know why he was laughing but she stuck him with the taser and Wade couldn't stop smiling. Even when the pain knocked him unconscious. He dreamed of hazel eyes, and dimples and god those freckles. He worshiped those freckles like they were marks on holy ground.

Peter Parker, his baby boy was real, and he was loved by him.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 9~~~~~~~~\\\

Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews!!! I really appreciate them!!! Sorry if you see any errors!!!  
Next chapter coming soonnnnn!!!


	10. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes a very memorable trip to the past when he thinks of Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of rushed posting this chapter so I'm going to go back and edit any problems I find!!! I just really appreciate you all reviewing the last chapter that I wanted to gift you all the next chapter of this fic as quickly as possible!!!  
> Thank you again!!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 10~~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Fuck fuck fuck" Peter swung into his cracked open apartment window, over the fire escape bars. Upon entering he chucked off his mask and grabbed at his sore ribs.

Peter hated cursing but the pain was so hard he couldn't help it. He peeled off his top and walked into the bathroom to look at the damage. He just had a fight with another animal based villain that crawled out of whatever animal planet villain factory these guys came from. They threw him around pretty hard until he got the upper hand and took them down. His healing factor was better than a normal person but it still wasn't as fast as Captain Americas, or so he heard from a certain blind devil in Hell's kitchen.

There were a lot of guys in suits running around New York nowadays than it had when he first started doing this. He hopped in the shower and washed away the blood and sweat, changed into basketball shorts before strolling out into his apartment. First stop was the fridge where he grabbed a cold coke and pressed it to his blackening jaw. Upon closing the door he was met with a picture that was taped to the front. 

Wade and him at the park that day where they went people watching by the fountain. He sighed before looking down to the soda and walking away from it. It was December now, and Wade had been gone almost a year next month. Peter still wasn't over the loss of his boyfriend, still thought of him every day and night. The apartment stayed the same, except for a few details, a new lamp, and coat rack since he broke the last ones in his random fits of rage or accidental super strength.

Peter threw his body over the old couch, grunting as he placed the cold soda to his jaw and sighed. He had classes tomorrow and was in no mood to deal with Professor Allens pop quiz he knew was coming. Moving his hand to the coffee table he tried to feel for the remote but felt nothing. Grunting in annoyance he felt under the couch and after finding nothing he rolled off the couch and got on his knees. Feeling more under the couch he still didn't find it, so he pushed up the cushions and felt around for it. His hand closed over something plastic and with a tug, he pulled out a small black tube with a gray cap.

A film dispenser? 

He looked for a date on it and realized it must have slipped from his pocket sometime and fell deep into the couch. Maybe it had some pictures he took of Spider-man on it? He could use some extra cash from Jamison since he was running low on the necessities. Being a crime fighting hero, full-time college student, and grieving boyfriend didn't leave much room for work. So he took pictures-selfies?- of himself to sell to the paper for extra cash. Too bad the paper painted him as a menace and a danger to the world. Eh? Whatcha gonna do?

Putting the tube on the coffee table he went back to finding the remote and hissed in joy as he found it lodged between the back cushions. Flipping on the news he listened as two news anchors talk about a fire that burnt down a large warehouse on the far end of New York. Bodies had been found in the rubble of unidentifiable people, but the prayers went out to the families once the dental records were matched. He rubbed the cold can to his skin as he listened to the details before they changed topics to what coffee products were laced with mercury and on a recall list and he sighed.

"Always something in this city" He groaned as he glanced down to the film container once more. 

The next day after stopping by his classroom and taking the pop quiz he knew was destined to end him. He walked into the developing lab for the photography club on campus. No one was usually in at this time and he had the dark room to himself. After developing the pictures he slid the white papers into a dark folder for them to fade into pictures once they were ready. He skateboarded home, but not before stopping at a local pizza place to pick up an extra large cheese pizza. Once he got home he tossed the pie on the table and pulled a piece out, biting carefully into the hot cheese and moaning. Dumping his bag out he picked up the folder of pictures that should have been developed now he kicked his feet up onto the table next to the pizza and opened it.

The first picture was of some ice cycles hanging from some pole but the way it was taken you could see Peters reflection in it.

"Cool," He forgot about this one and nodded to it before flipping through them.

A few art deco pieces, some of the animals, others taking in contrast, the Christmas like scenery. When he flipped to the next photo while taking a bite he began to choke on the slice and slapping his chest erratically. Standing up he dropped the half eaten slice in the box and stared wide eye at the picture before him.

It was of him on his back, from the naked waste up, cheeks flushed, eyes glazed, mouth slack... It was the face he made when he was- oh fuck... He blushed bright pink and flipped to the next page, another of him but his head was thrown back and clutching the sheets around him. Three more photos after that of him in mid-shout of something, eyes were blown wide with lust.

"What the-" The words died on his lips when he got to the next photo which was taken at an upward angle. It was of Wade fucking him into the bed, one hand on Peter's hip the other holding the camera. He was looking up to the lens with a smirk while Peter was looking mid-complaint.

He forgot about this.....

The sun was rising outside and the only thing that could be heard in the golden moment was panting and moans. The window next to their bed had a few beer and soda bottles lining it from their late night sit on the fire escape. The sun shone through the different color glasses, casting a stain glass light through the room and onto the bed. Peter was on his back, fingers tangled in Wade's hair as the man licked up his dick and massaged his hips. Peter whimpered when he bit the inside of his thigh and he could feel the smile against his skin.

"You like that baby boy?" He felt the hot air on his dick and nodded.

"Yeah"

Wade sat up and Peter whimpered at the loss, but Wade winked to him before wrapping the teen's legs around his waist and entering him slowly. Peter arched his back into the mattress with Wade's name on his lips.

He closed his eyes as he adjusted to the length inside of him until he heard a click and his eyes snapped open to see Wade holding his camera that had been on the bedside table.

"Wade?" He whispered but Wade shook his head.

"Come on give me that look baby boy" He slid his dick out before thrusting in hard and Peter moaned a curse before another click came.

"Yeah, that one. Hold it for me" He pushed in deeper and Peter clutched the sheets, trying to hold back another curse word that was on the tip of his lips.

He slid in and out a few more times before Peter muttered he was gong to cum. He peeked his eyes open to see Wade holding the camera up and out to get the pornographic shot of him fucking the teen into the sheets.

"Wade, what are you doing?" Peter flushed as he heard another click.

"Immortalizing out amazing lovemaking," He said as if asked about the weather.

Peter felt his ears warm at the name of 'love making' and looked away as Wade grabbed his cheek with one free hand and moved it to face him.

"You know I like to watch when you finish" He admonished him and Peter nodded before Wade slid all the way out and thrust into him again. He did that three more times before Peter was coming undone in his hands.

Wade wasn't too far behind as he set the camera down and gripped his hips so tightly he left a mark where his nails dug into the flesh. Once he was pumped dry he flopped down onto his side and scooped Peter into his arms. Bringing the teens back to his naked chest and hugging him. They stayed like that before Wade chuckled, "I want copies of those ones. Maybe a few wallet size?"

"I am not giving you a wallet size picture of my orgasm face"

Wade pouted and snuggled closer, "Please" He nudged his nose into Peter's hair.

"No" Peter laughed.

"Aw you're no fun" He blew out into his shoulder blade.

"Yeah one of us has to be the adult" Peter chided playfully and Wade made a fake gasp.

"Cheeky"

"You love it"

"Yeah I do" Wade kissed the back of his neck and Peter smiled brightly.

Setting down the photo's on the table, Peter felt his cheek and knew his hand would pull away wet. It always did when he had a memory of Wade. Knowing he'll never have a moment like that again. Never feel so completely finished and whole...

That was the day before they got the news of his cancer before everything fell apart. God that felt like a lifetime ago... But it felt so recent that Peter half expected Wade to walk in the door any second, kick off his boots and demand they watch some an Adams Family episode to wind down. But that would never happen because Wade was dead... if not when he left, he's dead now. The doctor said without medical attention he had six months at the most... Peter checked nearly every hospital records looking for him, to see if he checked in anywhere. None... which meant he went somewhere far away to crawl in a corner, lick his wounds and die alone.

Peter wasn't stupid! He knew there was nothing they could do to save him, he made his peace with that after the first week of the cancer news. But he wanted them to spend his last moments together. He wanted to let Wade know he wasn't alone and no matter if he lost his hair or eyebrows or muscle mass, he loved him. He still loved him. Always and forever. Wade fucking Wilson.

He sniffled, rubbed his nose with the back of his hand before walking away from the pile of pictures scattered on the table and to the bedroom. He collapsed onto the bed that stopped smelling like them a long time ago. This whole room use to stink of sex, but not anymore... The walls still had dents in them from the bed slamming into it so many times, and the floor had scratched from the bed rocking back and forth on it. But besides those, nothing else was the same. Peter glanced to his right where Wade's nightstand was sitting untouched. Inside the drawer was a 9mm, packing three rounds, a hello kitty flip book, and a few gold cards he didn't get to turn into Weasel. Peter had his own nightstand on the left that had a glasses case, a book to teach him Spanish, and some flashcards for a class he was taking. His eyes glanced to the far end of the room where the dresser sat. Wade's watch still sat in the clay pot he made one rainy day for shits and giggles. His black work boots still sitting in the closet under his untouched clothes. Peter had his clothes on the other side, never throwing away a single item of Wades. Sometimes he even wore Wade's clothes on really bad days when he needed the comfort. Tomorrow would be a hard day he could tell, so he gazed to Wade's clothes in the closet and knew what he would wear to help the pain.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his dead boyfriend and wanting to be held by him.

He grunted when the light from the window hit his eyes and he cracked them open to see the sun out and shining high in the sky. His eyes glanced at the clock next to him and his whole body jumped up with lightning like speed that sent the blanket tumbling off his body.

"I'm late!" He shouted as he threw his body into the closet.

Within two minutes he was running out of the apartment clutching his skateboard and backpack. Once outside, his wheels hit the floor and he jumped onto the moving board smoothly, gliding down the street. The hair on the back of his neck stood up but he didn't bother because he was an hour late for class and his teacher was going to kill him.

Brown eyes watched him go, mouth dropped open as they glazed with want and need.

"Baby Boy" The figure whispered while he watched the body roll away through the crowd of people. After he was gone he looked back up at the apartment building and felt his whole body shake.

A woman walked by with a child that pointed to his disfigured face.

"Mommy mommy look!" He said and the mother glanced up and gasped in fear as she pulled her son away quickly.

He lowered the top of his hood to cover his face as he crossed the street and went into the building.

//~~~~~~~End Chapter 10~~~~~~~\\\

Thank you again to all the amazing reviewers that commented on my fic!!! I sometimes get worried that my writing isn't as good as I hope it is and I get weird about writing more!!! But you all make me feel welcomed here! Anyways you guys are the best!!! Next chapter will be posted soon!!!


	11. Indistinguishable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade meets with Weasel to try and get some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter follows a bit of the DP movie but we needed to follow him to make sure we're on the same block.  
> Sorry it's short but the next chapter is where the real feels hit!!!
> 
> Alsoooo thank you so much for the reviews everyone!!! You all are too kind!!!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 11~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

Wade sat in the deserted bar, watching the light from the small windows cast rays of light through the bar. Some catching on the liquor bottles that lined the far walls behind the bar top. His brown eyes trailed the dust particles that danced in these rays, twirling and spinning, floating while the air stood still. When he first walked in an hour ago, he was struck with how nothing has changed. It had been about a year since he sat at that bar, arm around his baby boy, drinking a line of shots as Peter chided him to slow down. Weasel pouring the shots and their fellow bar mates chanting him on with their own glasses beating the tables in rhythm. 

As he trailed around the bar, taking in everything, his eyes moved to the cluster fuck of Polaroids Weasel hung up behind the bar. Dozens of them taped to the glass of one of the fridges that were lit from the inside with a very dull bulb. A few of bar patrons, some of Wade and Weasel from a few years ago doing stupid shit, and... a few of Peter, all with dates scribbled on the bottom. His eyes trailed over the one of Wade smiling into Peter's cheek when they got the news of his valedictorian placement. Next to that was one with Peter standing next to Weasel and a few bikers and waitresses, the bar owners arm around the teen's neck smiling proudly. Peter wore his graduation uniform, holding a diploma with a giant smile on his face.

Wade felt his stomach knot at the first glimpse of his baby boy in twelve long months. This picture was taken two months after he left. Wade squinted as he leaned into the picture, did he get... was he- he looked different? Taller? no... wider? no- if anything he looked smaller. God, he missed that face- that smile...

{What a fucking looker!}

[We could have sworn you were making that face-up but wow! You use to fuck that? Nice]

"Shut up!" Wade growled as he clenched his eyes shut to make the voices go away.

They only came in the night but now they were voicing their opinion more frequently now and he was getting very frustrated with them at the moment.

His hands trailed down the photo, his scarred, horrid hands that he clenched and pulled back into the hoodie he had over his head. If anyone's changed it was him- on the outside and inside. He was the thing of nightmares, something the devil himself fucked and threw back from the pit of hell. His reflection caught in the glasses behind the bar and he winced at the image before him. Who the fuck could ever love this? 

After he escaped from that superhero dud factory, he rose from the burnt ashes, healed, put back together, but still scarred. He vowed revenge that night- glaring up at the moon to get the fucker that did this to him- and make him fix what he did. His healing factor was something that he realized rivaled that of Wolverine, in speed mostly. Cut off a limb, took five to six hours to grow back fully, cut open the skin and it was closed within minutes, or even rip a tooth out and it was already growing back in. Wade tested his factor time and time again before coming out to face anyone. They had succeeded in curing his mortality- his cancer was still there but his healing factor was curing it as it spread. Fucking Francis...

So here Wade sat, watching the light from the shadowed seat in the corner, waiting. At the sound of the metal lock being shucked aside and the steel door sliding, Wade knew he was here. The footsteps walked down the hall and Wade closed his eyes when he heard them pause.

"Listen, fucker, we don't open for another four hours so either you walk out or I walk you out." A shotgun cocking had his lip twitch in a smile as he glanced up from his table he sat in.

"Is that any way to treat a long lost lover?" Wade spoke and he heard a gasp as the shotgun was lowered.

"Wade?" Weasel whispered and looked at the figure before him.

"One and only." 

Weasel backed into his bar and set the shotgun on top of it while simultaneously reaching for a bottle of jack, which he took a swig of, "Fuck me." He muttered before tilting his head back again into the shot.

"Maybe later, but how ya been?" Wade kept his head tilted in the shadows but still watching.

Weasel took a step forward but Wade held up a hand to stop him, "No... sit over there.", He motioned to the table two over and up from the light. Weasel didn't question it as he grabbed two shot glasses and the bottle, sat facing Wade and set one shot in front of the empty chair before him and one in front of himself. He poured each a glass before setting the bottle in the middle and leaning back. Silence filtered between them for a few long seconds before Weasel ran a hand through his long hair.

"Uhh so how's the cancer?"

Wade shrugged, "It's gone."

"Wow, who knew the cure was ditching your friends and family for a year. Stop the presses, everyone, put down those health shakes and bee sting therapy, we have the cure right here." Weasel sneered angrily as he glared at his shadowed best friend.

"Don't be like that, Weas." Wade sighed but the bar owner shook his head.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through- oh fuck forget me! Do you know what you put Peter through?" He shouted baby boys name and Wade winced as it pierced his ears.

Wade slouched in his chair, shoving his hands into the pockets, "Saw his name in the paper under that spandex adonis. He always wanted to work for that stupid paper. Seems he's doing fine without me."

"Fuck you, Wade! At the risk of sounding like one of those chicks from The View, you broke him! Worse than that you shattered the poor kid!" Weasel took a shot and knocked it back before filling it and returning the bottle to the middle.

"I was dying! He was losing me anyways so why not save him the torture of watching it and get out."

"Always the martyr Wilson! Peter would have stood by you and so would I. Fuck we were ready to take care of you."

"I don't want to be taken care of!" Wade snapped angrily.

"Yeah well too bad! That's what you do for family!" Weasel pointed to him and Wade shut up fast.

Weasel looked over to the bar where all the polaroids sat and sighed sadly, "He graduated, got a job at the Bugle and is going to college. All while grieving for you and his aunt."

"What happened to May?" Wade looked up quickly and Weasel looked hesitant to tell.

"On Peter's birthday he got into it with his uncle, so the kid left and his aunt followed him. Not sure of the whole story but she got shot by some robber while looking for him. Peter found her and she died in his arms. Just a few days of losing you."

Wade's hands shook as he wanted nothing more than to hold Peter in his arms and comfort him. To shield him from the pain of this world, and take all his burden. But he wasn't there for his baby boy... fuck he should have just accepted the cancer and stayed here. He'd be dead by now but at least Peter would have had someone for that. Someone to curl up to and cry on, to hold his hand as he buried his aunt.

Wade rubbed his face, "Fuck."

"Fuck is right. God, that kid is strong, because even after losing both of you, he got up and went on. Shit knows I would barely get out of bed, but he did, and he still does"

"Ok... I fucked up... but now I'm back, and I need help."

Weasel's lip twitched as a small smile came to his face, "Winning back Peter?"

"No"

His smile dropped quickly, "What?"

"I need help getting revenge for what happened to me. Find Francis, have him fix me and then make him eat the dirt I'll bury him in." Wade growled and Weasel looked to the shadow like he was crazy.

"What did happened to you?"

Wade went into detail what happened to him this past year and the whole time Weasel took a few shots and tried to keep his shock hidden as best possible. Once done Wade lowered his head into his arms on the table and sighed as Weasel took it all in.

"Wow... that's fucking... horrible." Weasel tried to find a word to describe it.

"Yeah horrible was day one, uh day two and three were more agonizing, day four a bit of bitter mixed with excruciating- well you get the idea."

"So we tell Peter after we kill Frankie?" Weasel poured another shot but left it untouched as he leaned into the table.

"If I can get him to fix me then yeah but if not... I'm not making his life as ugly as mine." Wade lowered his head.

"Come on. Wade, it can't be that bad." 

Wade stood up quickly, "Ah, bull shit! I'm a monster inside and out! I belong in a fucking circus!"

Wade walked close but once he stood by the table Weasel sat at but with his hooded back to him.

"Wade, Peter loves you. He doesn't care what you-" He was cut off when Wade turned around and lowered his hood. Standing bald, craterous scars marring his skin catching the light.

"Oh! oh... " Weasel said as if now understanding and Wade gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Do you like what you see?" Wade asked softly with a forced smile.

Weasel pursed his lips before answering, "No.. You look like a pumpkin that was in a house fire."

"Yeah" Wade nodded.

"Like I thought the guy from Phantom of the opera was fucked up... you.. you make him look like Ryan fucking Renolds."

Wade looked like he was glad someone agreed with him as he continued, "And the only person who can fix this fugly mug is the British shit stick who ran the mutant factory. And he's gone, POOF!" Wade waved his hands out to emphasize the point.

Weasel couldn't stop looking at his face as he agreed, "Yeah, well you gotta do something to remedy this... because as of now you only have one course of action."

"Damn straight!" Wade nodded.

Both of them opened their mouths and spoke at the same time.

"Find Francis" - "Star in horror films"

They both looked up to each other and Wade gave him a 'what-the-fuck' look but Weasel shook his head, "Hear me out!"

"Star in horror films because you look like Freddy Krueger face fucked a topographical mad of Utah." Weasel smiled brightly at the idea but Wade kept the what the fuck look on.

"Here's what I'm gonna actually do." He sat down in front of Weasel and took a shot back before slamming it down and Weasel refilled it quickly.

"I'm gonna work through his crew, until somebody gives up Francis, force him to fix this, then put a bullet in his skull, and fuck the brain hole." Wade smiled at the last part as Weasel held his shot glass halfway to his mouth and shook his head.

"I don't wanna see that or think of it- but the ass hat thinks your dead right? So he won't see it coming if you disguise yourself." Weasel offered.

"What like wear a mask?" 

"Yeah yes a very thick mask, preferably whole body suit... I'm sorry it's just... your face is the stuff of horrors." Weasel shook his head.

"Won't that seem weird?"

Weasel snorted, "Do you know how many masked fucks walk around New York now? It's considered weird if you don't wear a mask!"

"Like Spider-Man?" Wade asked and Weasel nodded.

"He's been around a few months now. Cleaning up this shit city one bad guy at a time. Don't let him catch you."

"Anyone else?" Wade slid his full shot in his hands on the table.

"Avoid Hells kitchen- some BDSM fuck runs around like fighting ninjas or something- I don't know. But other than that just fucking watch it- not that you can die apparently."

"Ok... sounds good." Wade nodded.

After getting his name down with the Deadpool listing and cheering to his new found franchise they took a shot together. Wade left soon after to get his shit together and figure out how to make a fucking costume.

Of course, his next stop came standing outside his old apartment in the slight drizzle that fell upon New York. The old ratted building was a simple three-story complex, with the bottom half being a fish market and a bar across the street. Wade looked up to the top floor where his apartment sat, the fire escape and the window. He watched that large window for fifteen minutes before a figure moved past it quickly and his breath caught. Five minutes after seeing that figure run by the window the glass door on the lower level swung open and Wade's whole world collapsed on into itself. 

Baby boy walked out and smiled to one of the fish market owners before dropping his skateboard onto the wet cement. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder as he pushed off with one foot and glided down the sidewalk. Wade watched him go, eyes on his beautiful face before realizing what he was wearing. A red and black flannel jacket with white wool trimming, Wade's old jacket. His heart stuttered as he watched the now nineteen-year-old glide down the street until he was out of sight. After watching where he had last been Wade looked up to the apartment and sighed before walking across the street towards it.

It wasn't hard for Wade to get inside without anyone noticing since it was second nature to him to get around unseen now. Upon getting to the final floor he stood outside the apartment door and waited. Counting to forty he picked the lock and entered the only real home he ever considered. When the door swung open his mouth went dry and he forgot how to breathe for a second. Nothing had changed, everything was the same as if he just left for a mini- vacation and was back. But it had been way over a year since he left and now here he was standing in his apartment.

Shutting the door behind him he walked in, taking in every inch of the room. Same creaky wooden floors, ugly reddish-brown carpet under the couch, oh the couch, fuck. Wade sat down on it and closed his eyes as he leaned his body onto its tough fabric, feeling the same broken spring poke his back. Turning his face into the pillow he inhaled and smiled softly as he sat up before standing and walking around, touching things. When he went into the bedroom he wanted to weep at how the kid kept everything so damn close to the same. He found himself laying on his side of the bed before he knew it. He brought a pillow to his face and inhaled Peters scent until he was drowning in it. Wade wasn't sure how long he laid there before getting up and going into the closet to see all his clothes still there as well as his weapons and guns.

The kitchen he found photo's of him on the fridge- the old him, with Peter, looking so fucking happy. He glared at his old face in such envy.

The scatter of pictures caught his attention on the table and stood before them as a huge smile came to his face He remembered doing these. His hands picked up the ones of Peter staring up at him with a high as fuck look when Wade was making him come. His dick twitched at the memory and he set them down, but not before snatching one off and tucking it away into his back pocket. He told himself he wouldn't touch anything but fuck he needed this badly.

{Pervert}

[Oh, shove it up your ass you prude! This is golden spank Material here!]

{True. Not like we'll be getting any ass anytime soon with this face}

Wade glared to his own reflection in the window, "I swear I'm going to separate you guys!"

Once he was satisfied he left the apartment just how he left it, except one picture short from the pile on the table. From what he gathered, Peter was still pretty broken up about him. He hadn't dated from what Weasel told him and while Wade was relieved and happy, he knew it wasn't fair for Peter to be so alone. Maybe if he could get Francis to fix this ugly mug, he could go back to Peter. Go back and never let that kid go- even if he was diagnosed with a thousand cancers. He'd never let that kid go if he got a second chance... ever.

That night Peter came home exhausted from doing a car chase across the Brooklyn bridge, swinging from every god damn light pole to catch that bank robber. Also, he had two essays given to him beforehand and was chewed out by Jamison for not catching any pictures of said car chase. Yeah, today sucked royally so Peter dropped his bags, shed Wade's jacket and hung it on the coat rack before pulling his shirt overhead. With a loud sigh, he collapsed into the bed and curled up around his pillow.

Deep breath in... and out... in and out...in.... he held his breath as he eyes screwed shut before widening and sitting up. He sat there staring at the pillow in his lap with wide, glistening eyes. Bringing it to his face he inhaled it in a deep gulp of air. When he released it a choking sound came out and he clutched the pillow to his chest.

It smelled like leather and gun oil... It smelled like Wade. He buried his face into it and breathed it in like he had been drowning and just took his first gulp of air in decades. Knuckles turned white and the pillow became wet with tears he leaned back into the bed and held it. The whole bed smelled like him, so he covered himself up under the blankets and breathed everything in. When he closed his eyes tight enough and breathed deeply, he could feel like Wade was behind him, holding on tight. But that was impossible... Wade was dead, long dead and gone. This was just the stress finally taking hold on him. He was beginning to have that breakdown he knew would come someday. Because this just wasn't real.

"Wade... Wade." He whimpered as he cried harder.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 11~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we finally get to have our two favorite guys meet again!!!
> 
> Thank you again for all the reviews!!! You are all so awesome!!!


	12. Live for the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade takes out members of Weapon X to find Ajax, one by one, leaving bodies all over New York. It was just amount of time till our web slinger caught up to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK SO ONCE AGAIN!!! this is NOT a song fic or anything but I just adore the idea of them meeting again with this song playing!!! Just imagine it like in the background!!! Also see notes below for an explination of some thing.
> 
> Oh AND GUYS GUYS!!! IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ANY AMAZING SPIDEYPOOL FICS TO READ! CHECK OUT "In Given Time", by readerconsumed
> 
> It's amazing!!! I've probably read it like eight times!!!

A.N: Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be way longer!!!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 12~~~~~~~~\\\

Wade spent three months hunting down those fucks that worked for Francis, all the while working on his costume. He went from white to red after the helpful advice of an old blind woman that was now his roommate. Also, he was getting closer to that fucker every day that he was out on the street finding his people one by one.  
He left a bloody trail behind him that would put Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs to fucking shame but he didn't care. 

Anyone that got in his way was fucking dead...

Wade stalked a man from the shadows, watching from behind a deserted and gutted out phone booth. The target was some older Spanish man in a leather jacket and gray pants, holding a briefcase and talking on the phone. He heard that tonight the fuckers suppose to be meeting an accomplice that knew where Francis was hiding. Wade would play this waiting game... he would fucking wait a decade to get this fuck. In the distance, a very loud night club that was taking place outside on a rooftop had several dozen speakers that they wanted all of New York to hear as the DJ blasted music. A new song started up as Wade watched the man closely from behind his mask, not minding the loud music as it would shield any loud noises they would make.

(Say it louder, say it louder... Who's gonna love you like me, like me? Say it louder say it louder... Who's gonna touch you like me? Like me?)

The Spanish guy leaned on a graffiti covered brick wall of a foreclosed apartment building that was now deserted still talking into the easily disposable flip phone. The merc's white eyes narrowed as his leather fingers closed around the bud of the gun on his hip.

"You know- to some people, it's considered rude to stand there and spy," Deadpool said calmly to the dark figure hanging upside down in the desolate alley next to the phone booth.

A thunk was heard as the figure crouched down in a ready to spring kind of way, "Would you consider yourself one of those people?" The young voice shot back and Wade smirked.

(Ooh, said you wanna be good but you couldn't keep your composure, ooh, said you wanna be good but you're begging me to come over. Ooh, come over, ooh saying who's gonna fuck you like me? Yeah)

"Oh me? No, actually I have a kink for being watched while I get down and dirty" He turned quickly with his gun aimed at the figure.

A web shot through the air and his gun became covered in a thick white web. His eyes grew wide at the sight and the red and blue clad figure came from the shadows.

"Ahhh you must be Spider monkey" Wade teased as he put the web covered gun back in his holster.

(I don't wanna hurt you but you live for the pain)

"Spider-Man actually" He cocked his head and crossed his arms.

Deadpool scoffed, "Man? Uh, kid, you look fifteen"

(I'm not tryna say it but it's what you became)

Spider-Man faltered as he looked down and Wade knew he was over exaggerating, because no fucking fifteen-year-old was that ripped, and had a perfect ass like that, but he liked the distraction.

"Seriously why does everyone think I look so young! I could be thirty!" He pointed to the merc who rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"Oh ok you're thirty and I'm America's next top model."

Spider-Man glared as his white eyes slit angrily, "No you're the jerk that's been leaving bodies all over my city"

Wade realized playtime was over and he sighed before nodding, "You like it? Thought this place could use some real decorating"

"Ah actually I prefer a little less clutter." 

(That's why you always call me cause you're scared to be loved)

Wade was really enjoying the banter they had but he pulled one katana from his back sheath and flipped it to face the teen.

(But I'll always be there for you)

"Listen, kid, I've got plans tonight so if we could skip the witty banter, I have someone to keep tabs on."

(I'll always be there for you)

"Oh, you mean your guy in the leather jacket? Yeah, he left like three minutes ago." Spider-man pointed over his shoulder and Wade snapped his head around to see the wall the guy was leaning on, now empty.

(I'll always be there for you, boy I have no shame!)

A gasp came up his lips as he looked at the wall and Spider-Man before a web shot him backward and against the ally wall next to the phone booth. He shot out a few more spurts till the merc was covered from the shoulders down in webbing. Looking down to his body he squinted to the spider that was blowing on his web shooters like smoking guns.

(I'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you! I'll always be there for you, boy I have no shame!)

"Last time I had someone blow their load on me, it was a little more enjoyable." Wade cocked his head.

"The cops will be here soon so take this time to think about what you've done." Spiderman began crawling up the walls and Deadpool hissed.

(Say it louder say it louder. Who's gonna love you like me? Like me? Yeah)

"Oh shit nice ass! Wow, you must get a gaggle of fan mail." Wade called and the figure paused and turned to face him.

"Actually not as much as you would think."

"Well this city must be blind or impotent to not see that boner detector" Wade knew he was buying more time, but the compliments weren't totally a lie.

Spiderman looked down before shrugging, "You're weird."

"Awww glad you noticed." Wade cooed and Spiderman shook his head before climbing higher on the wall.

"If I catch you again, I won't be so gentle." Spider-Man glared down at him and Wade snorted.

"Good... I don't do soft-core." 

He could feel the teen blushing as he looked shocked at what Deadpool just said and they just stared at each other.

(Ooh, come over. Ooh, saying who's gonna fuck you like me? Hey)

Spider-Man disappeared over the building top and once he was gone Wade glared down to the webbing but cut through it with his nano-ceramic katana made with fiber composite materials. Once free he made his way down to the area where the guy was last seen. Finally spotting him at the end of the street talking to another guy in a long black suit coat and fedora... really a fedora?

Holding out his gun he hardly aimed as he fired two bullets. The first one hit the Spanish guy in the back of the head, dropping him like a fly. The other landed in the fedora guys kneecap, making him drop to the ground.

(I don't want to hurt you but you live for the pain)

The music in the distance helped mask most of the sound but he knew he didn't have long before Spidey heard the gun. Rushing forward he stepped on the fedora guys bullet wounded leg and he screamed out.

"Where's Francis?" He growled and the guy looked up at him in fear as the merc aimed the gun down at him.

"W-who?" The guy cried out and screamed when Wade pressed down harder.

"You're fucking boss! Francis! British bag of dicks! Smiles like he just took one up the ass from every member of the Chicago Cubs and asked for seconds!" Wade cocked the gun and fired another shot into the guy's hand that was trying to reach for his own weapon and he screamed out in pain.

(You want me to fix you but it's never enough)

"Ahhhh Ajax? He's in Manhatten Square district! There's gonna be a huge drop at this warehouse! More serum for their experiments! Oh god, help me!" He cried as Wade pressed harder on his bleeding leg.

"When?" He growled out

"Next week on Friday night! Ten o'clock! The warehouse will be marked with a red circle on the door!" He sobbed and Wade nodded.

Before the man could beg for his life Wade pulled the trigger, but a web shot out and knocked the gun away before it hit the guy.

"Son of a bitch!" Wade glared to his right where Spider-Man was swinging in, landing in a superhero crouch on top of an old rusted car.

"How did you get out of my webs?" He yelled with web shooters up and ready.

(I'll always be there for you boy I have no shame!)

"Oh, Spidey don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her beauty secrets so bluntly?" Wade smirked.

"You're no lady." Spider looked ready to pounce.

"Oh, you noticed?" He winked and Spider-man looked like he was flustered as he took a step back and Wade threw a knife at him. The spider easily dodged it as he shot webs in mid flip. Deadpool and Spidey began a game of cat and mouse with jumping, dodging, flips and swinging.

(I'll always be there for you, I'll always be there for you! I'll always be there for you, boy I have no shame!)

Deadpool ran out of throwing stars and knives so he swung his katanas around as Spider-man looked in awe-struck.

"Those are so cool looking! You can use both at the same time!" He ducked as Wade swung them towards him.

He flipped back and landed on another car as Deadpool looked up at him and tapped the swords together.

"Pretty awesome right? Got them off a monk as a favor for helping him achieve inner peace." He sheathed one but kept the other pointed to Spidey.

Spider-Man cocked his head, "Is that the truth?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wade slipped his hand behind his back, took hold of one of his many guns, aimed his gun over his shoulder, and without looking fired a bullet dead into the fedora guys head. Splattering his brains across the street as Spider-Man screamed no and froze at the sight with arms outstretched.

"Wellll, this has been fun but I have to go plan my super secret revenge party now." Wade turned to leave but felt a string hit his back and a force yanks him backward.

"You killed another person! What is wrong with you?" The hero screamed as he jerked Wade so hard back he went flying into the building across from them and slammed into the bricks.

He felt his ribs crack and the skin bruise but he took it as he let the Spider throw him into the phone booth, it crashed under his muscles and the force. Rolling in the glass and bent metal he looked up to Spidey and nodded, "Dick had it coming!"

"No one deserves to die! No one!" Spider pointed to him, rage showing on his mask, while his other fist clenched ready to fight.

Wade stood wincing as the broken ribs pinched at him and the glass popped off from open cuts but his skin began to heal itself and he brushed off the dust from his suit, "I could stay here all night talking about right, wrong, death, justice, and the American way- but honestly I have bigger plans to make. Let's do this again Spidey-babe! By the way, my name's Deadpool! Call me" He made a phone with his fingers before dropping a bunch of smoke bombs on the floor and they exploded in red, and black smoke that clouded the whole street.

Peter crouched as he shot webs at anything to get out of the smoke field. Attaching to the top of a roof he pulled himself up and looked down at the mass cloud of smoke. When it cleared the red and black merc was nowhere to be seen. Growling he looked down to the two bodies and felt his blood boil as he swung away when the red and blue lights of cop cars came closer.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 12~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know some of you might be thinking "why didn't Wade or Peter rexognize their voices?"  
> Well honestly Wade's voice it a bit scratchier from when he was locked away in the air chamber, so he sounds a bit different.
> 
> Now about Peter's voice... Well how can I explain this?
> 
> Peter out of costume is very introvert and soft spoken while he gains confidence with the suit and becomes a social butterfly! There's difference in how you speak!
> 
> Another example was a very good friend of mine moves away. I knew her for like 4 years and when she moved away we kind of lost contact. A year and a half later a friend of mine bumps into her visiting Florida and my friend calls me and says "guess who I bumped into?"  
> She hands the phone over with no name and my friend says, "Girl hey oh my god it's been ages!"  
> And I had no idea who the voice belonged to!!! Like who was this person?!  
> She was shocked I didn't recognize her voice but when she told me I was blown away!
> 
> So over time it's super easy to forget a voice.
> 
> Trust me it's super easy if you don't have a face to go along with the voice.


	13. And Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spidey form an epic team up to stop Francis!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouraging reviews guys!!! I feel so welcomed here!!!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 13~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Wade... Wade can you move like- oh yeah like that." Peter moaned into the textbook as Wade gripped his hips tighter, slid out a few inches before slamming back in.

"You like that?" Wade hummed as his eyes trailed down the long expansion of back that Peter was arching into the bed.

Peter's nose bumped into the pages as his stomach squished against his notebook and binder that lay open under them.

"Yeah" Saliva dripped from his open mouth onto his book as Wade fucked him into his homework. The teen's eyes glazed with arousal as he just let his body be used, pushed, and pulled onto Wade's cock.

"Such bad student. Getting distracted like this. I thought you had midterms coming up." Wade gripped Peter's brown hair and forced his face up to speak.

Peter just turned his head in the rough grasp and looked up to the man fucking him over his school work.

Wade made a groan as he looked into those hazel eyes that were begging for more, "You know... you should keep studying... so you can remember. every. word." He thrust slowly at each word as Peter groaned out his name.

"Come on, read to me baby boy. Or I'll stop." 

Peter quickly turned his head down and tried to read but his eyes blurred as he leaned closer, "The sine of the angle equals- ah Wade."

"Ah ah no keep going." Wade stopped his thrusting as Peter whimpered and blinked away the blurriness in his eyes.

"Equals the length of the opposite side which gives us the hypotenuse of the- fuck." Peter moaned as Wade began his thrusting again while his hands gripped his hips.

"So smart... so fucking smart." Wade let a finger trail up his spine as Peter continued.

"You can't divide zero into... into.. Ah" Peter whimpered as Wade gave a strong thrust upwards before slowly dragging out. When they made love like this Peter felt like he could just lay here and get fucked all day. Wade was a fucking expert on his body and knew just how to prolong his orgasm. Peter was putty in this hands whenever Wade wanted him to be.

"You're gonna get an A plus baby boy... A fucking plus. Gonna go to a big school... Somewhere far away from here."

"You'll come, right? You'll come with me?" Peter whispered and Wade smiled as he gripped one of Peter's hands and entwined their fingers.

"Yeah, I'll come... Just try and get rid of me."

Wade stood over the large warehouse, his eyes looking in the distance at the lit up city, with towers aglow and the bridge reflecting off the river. His swords clutched in both hands as he looked behind him to the landscape of crates, boxes, and other warehouses. He got there hours ago, took a lay of the land, and when the henchmen came he counted them. Eight outside, roaming the area, while a dozen waited inside ready for the meetup. Francis has yet to show his fucking face but Wade was a patient man- to an extent. While he waited his mind liked to go away on him sometimes as he lost all track of time.

He breathed out into the cold air, his mask covering his mouth but a small cloud of smoke wafted up around it. His eyes narrowed when he heard a thump from behind.

"Something told me I would find you here." A voice spoke up and Wade sighed as he turned his head to see Spiderman crouched and ready for a fight.

"Seriously? How could you possibly know I was here?"

Spidey shrugged, "Something about evil dudes always wanting to conduct in villain like places. It was either here, the shipping yard by the dock, or in the sewers. I usually check the abandoned warehouse district on the end of my patrol."

Deadpool nodded, "Ok I'll hand you that one."

"How about you hand yourself over and make this all easy?"

"HA you're an optimistic kid- I like that! But Nah I need to do this."

"You don't need to kill anyone!"

Deadpool pointed to the henchman walking around below, unaware of them, "Trust me! Like I said these bag of dicks have it coming!"

"What could they have possibly done to you?"

Wade glared harder as he ripped off his gloved hand and showed the scarred and ugly skin. Spiderman went quiet as Wade pulled back on his glove quickly and unsheathed one of his swords.

"These guys- more specifically Francis did this to me! They find humans and subject them to torture! They injected us with a serum to try and turn us into mutants to do their dirty work. They've killed actual innocent lives! Oh, and they plan on continuing once they get more serum from their supplier tonight!"

Spider-man's eyes grew wide in the mask as he stood there dumbfounded, "Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"Same reason you never go to the police."

"They would try and arrest you," Spiderman muttered the same time Deadpool said the same thing of, 'They would try and arrest me.'

Silence filled between them as Spiderman thought and Deadpool looked over to the men to make sure nothing had changed in their routine.

"Ok, I'll help."

Deadpool looked to Spidey, "Wha- No way, I work alone."

"So do I, but it looks like we have a common interest now."

"Your ass?" Deadpool glanced down to it and he could almost see the blush through the Spidey mask.

"No! Taking this serum off the streets! If they get ahold of it, they'll need more test subjects. I can't let this go on in my city."

"Ok, so we kill them."

"No!"

Deadpool looked down to his katanas like he was just told he couldn't have ice cream after eating his veggies, "But I wanna kill them."

"Sorry- Not sorry." Spiderman shrugged.

Deadpool sheathed his swords before pointing to his Spidey partner, "Are you suggesting a totally cool, totally off the chain team up?"

"Uhhh maybe?"

Deadpool squealed quietly as he nodded, "Ok ok! Team Dat Ass is gonna take on Team Dick Bags!"

"I didn't agree to a team name."

"Shhhh I can't hear you over how awesome this team up sounds." Wade shushed him as Spiderman shook his head.

A black hummer swung around the corner and both hero and merc looked to see it led by four men on motorcycles.

"Ohhh, party time." Wade purred happily as Spiderman looked to him in worry.

"We don't have a plan."

"I have a plan, it's self-explanatory so just follow my lead." Deadpool motioned with his head to follow as they moved silently over the top of the roof. 

Once at the edge they watched as some skinny, muscular guy left the hummer and Spidey heard DP growl. The guy walked over to the opening of the Warehouse, so the two went into the ventilation system. Eventually, they came to a larger vent opening that showed the whole meeting below. A man in a white suit was holding a big black duffle bag.

"You got my stuff?" The British voice of the man from the Hummer asked.

The guy in the white suit shrugged, "Depends... You got my money?"

The British ass hat looked to one of the guys that rode on the motorcycle. The rider in the helmet set a briefcase on the table and flicked it open. Inside was a stack of hundred dollar bills lining the whole case.

"Why is it always big bills?" Deadpool whispered.

"Sh!" Spidey hissed.

"I mean you know how hard those things are to break?" Wade went on in a lower voice.

"Deadpool... Zip it!" Spidey glared at him.

"Ok ok... I tried to break one at a gas station- didn't end well for me- or the guy declining my money."

Spiderman shot a small webbing towards the merc and it covered his mouth. The hero pointed down from the vent and Wade nodded. With his sticky hands, Spiderman removed the vent cover and placed it quietly to the side.

"Ok let's-" Spiderman was interrupted when Wade rolled out of the vent, guns blazing. Withing seconds a gun fight broke out. Spidey groaned in anger as he slung out and dodged all the bullets.

The British guy that Deadpool had been aiming for, snatched up the duffle bag of serum and made a run for the entrance.

"Oh, no you don't!" Deadpool jumped onto the top crate and aimed his gun at him.

A shot rang out and Deadpool looked down to see his thigh had a bullet hole in it. He turned his glare to the dick back in the motorcycle helmet and shot him clean in the stomach.

"Deadpool stop!" A voice called and when DP looked up, Francis was gone.

"Mother Fucker!" He growled before aiming his gun to the overhanging lights and shot a couple out. Leaving them in partial shadows and darkness in some areas, making the other dozen henchman scramble around for some target. Deadpool kicked over a bunch of metal sheets causing a ruckus and the men got spooked so easily.

"Get him!"

Gunfire exploded from the dozen guns that let loose from the thugs surrounding the warehouse full of boxed cargo. There was a blur of red and blue between the rafters, swinging back and forth, dodging bullets as if it had a sixth sense of where the bullets were going. 

(The fanfic pauses mid- gun fight to see Deadpool and Spidey holding the remote as Deadpool began talking, "Ok so we're now caught up to the story! We just felt you needed to hear the whole side of each story")

[Spiderman snatches the remote, "Now let's watch!"]

{Play}

The figure dropped down onto a large pile of wooden crates, crouched in the ever so popular superhero landing. His masked face looking up as the men turned to look for him, not seeing him in the dark room. One goon in a black sweater pointed up at him, "Look there's the spider! Get em'!"

As all the men took aim, a chain jingled to their right and someone spoke up in a sing-song voice, "Yoo Hoo! Oh, boys!"

Their heads turned just in time to see a figure clad in red leather with black panda eyes, come swinging down on a chain, holding a katana in one hand while the other clutched around the metal. They hardly had time to process that he was coming for them or the fact that he was singing 'I came in like a wrecking ball' before the sword sliced through four of the gun men's head like butter. Blood sprayed the other gunmen like a fountain, making some gag while others began firing randomly in the air, trying to get the blood from their eyes.

Bullets sprayed the air as the figure on the chain flipped off and behind the gunmen that were firing in the air.

"Deadpool stop!" A web shot out and snatched his katana away as he was about to stab someone else. The panda eyed man sighed angrily as he looked up to the red and blue clad figure that was standing upside down on the rafters like a bat.

"Not a fan of the Cyrus? Well, how about LMFAO? Shot shot shot shot!" He pulled out his guns and began firing them off with the song, taking out five more men.

Another web shot out into his hand, jamming the gun which he threw away in anger and glared up at the hero. "Come on! You're being a cock block!"

"Calm down before I string you up!" The masked hero climbed down from the crates, sticking to the surface. 

"Oh, kinky! Didn't know Spidey had a thing for bondage." Deadpool smashed two guys heads together as he stepped over the other dead bodies.

Spidey shot a web to the two men he just smashed together to tie them up, "Does your mind ever take a break from all the dirty jokes? Or is this a 24-7 kind of thing?"

"Baby you know I could go on forever"

Spider-Man faltered at the tone as he looked over to a smirking Deadpool, "Really man? Now is not the time for that!"

Deadpool looked his partner up and down a few times before cocking his head to the side, "There's always time for a little hanky panky."

"Did you seriously just call it hanky panky?"

"Don't like that name? How about this- I'll be little miss Muffet, chilling on my tuffet till along comes a spider and-"

Spidey waved his hands, "Ah ah I don't need an image thank you very much!"

"Course you don't Spidey- cuz you'll be living it soon." Deadpool made a gun with his fingers and took aim at Spider-man's ass before making a pow sound and giving him a wink.

"Real mature-"

"Ahhhh!" A man came around the corner screaming, holding a belt filled with grenades, one of which had the top popped off.

"Oh shit!" Spiderman and Deadpool shouted as they turned towards the door.

They ran out it, hearing the click of the detonator in the metal bomb. Spider-Man shot out the web to another warehouse roof, grabbed DP by his belt and swung them up and away from the explosion. Once on the roof, they overlooked the now destroyed warehouse. Burning crates and raining debris littered the large area that was slowly spreading to other warehouses.

Spider-man gasped from the adrenalin pumping through his veins as he snapped his head to his right to glare at the mercenary. Said merc was sitting on the edge of the roof counting his bullets in the two guns he had left.

"What was THAT?! I thought we agreed on no killing!"

DP snapped his guns shut and shoved them into his leather holders before standing, "That Spidey was a perfectly good plan going up in flames! I had the fucker!"

Spider-Man watched as the merc began pacing as he talked to himself over how royally this whole day was fucked.

"You killed a lot of people back there! How can I trust you if-"

"Nooo, that guy with the bomb killed all those people. By the way didn't you string a few up in that burning building?" Wade motioned with his thumb to the burning warehouse.

Spider-man paused as his eyes went huge and a very loud curse broke through his mask as he stomped his foot. Deadpool smirked and nodded, "Yeah so whether I killed them or didn't kill them- they're dead now. We move on to the next plan."

"Woah woah, are we still teaming up?" Spiderman crossed his arms.

Deadpool made a thinking face before snapping his fingers, "Yes- you are pretty handy in a fight. Also, I like a pretty face to look at when I plot my revenge."

"I'm wearing a mask" Peter muttered as if it were obvious.

"Be that as it mayyyyy- I have three rules if we're going to partner up." Deadpool held up three fingers to the skeptical Spider.

"Why should I even want to team up with you? What's stopping me from taking you to jail?" Peter advanced upon the merc who stood unimpressed.

"Well for one cutie pie, I'm the only one who knows how to find these fuckers in bloom and secondly I can break out of any prison you take me to. Can we move on?" DP gave him a raised brow as Spiderman groaned and nodded.

"As I was saying... Rule number one! And trust me when I say this is the biggest rule to follow. Under no circumstances are you allowed to fall in love with me."

Spider-Man blinked two times before putting his hands on his hips, "Ummm, Ok- I don't think that'll be very hard."

"Oh, it's hard." Deadpool squinted his white eyes at him and Spidey wasn't sure if it was a pun or serious.

"Moving on! Rule number two! What I say goes." Deadpool pointed to himself.

Spiderman shook his head, "No way! We're a team or this is a no go. We agree on something or we don't do it!"

Wade sighed dramatically, "Finnneee, then scratch that! Rule two! Francis is mine when we catch him."

"What are you gonna do to him?" Spiderman had a bad feeling.

"Fuck boy has the cure to my butt-her-face and I'm going to force him to fix it." DP motioned to his body and Spidey nodded hesitantly.

"And after he fixes you?"

Deadpool made a mock gun with his fingers and aimed it at his own head before making a shot and explosion sound with his hands and mouth.

"Ugh, charming" Spidey grunted.

"I thought so too! Anyways final rule number three... This is completely non-negotiable..." Wade got very serious and Spidey leaned in a bit.

"Victory Tacos"

"What?" Spidey cocked his head.

"Victory tacos... for like when we win and stuff. Nothing tastes better than a taco after beating the bad guys!" Wade said as if it were obvious.

Spidey sighed before nodding, "Ok ok I can work with those three, but I have one rule of my own."

"That's fair."

"No killing"

"Whaaaatttt?" DP slouched his shoulders and Spidey shook his hand to him.

"No killing Deadpool! I'm serious!"

When the merc just groaned and mumbled Peter glared at him, "If you break this rule, our team up is off and I'm turning you into the police as well as all the info on Francis!"

Wade stared him down before holding out a hand, "Deal."

Spidey reached out and took it but was shocked when the Merc pulled him in for a bear hug.

"Superhero team up!" He shouted as he heard a pleasant crack in Spidey's back.

"Let me go!" Spiderman growled but Deadpool just squeezed harder.

"Nope! Get over it- I'm a cuddler!"

"Deadpool!"

"Spidey!"

"Ahhhhhh" Spidey screamed out into the night wondering if he just made a huge mistake.

//~~~~~~~End Chapter 13~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews inspire me and make me so happy!!!!


	14. Epic Team Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool and Spidey team up to find Francis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter up and out!!! Of course this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful beta Ari_to_Levi_Sama!!!! He's like totally awesome and I finally feel less scared to post knowing I have him looking over my spelling and grammar!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!!
> 
> Also my loyal reviewers you are the best!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 14~~~~~~\\\

Peter sighed into his history paper as he leaned onto the bar top, placing his pen cap between his teeth in concentration.

"You know if you look any harder at that paper, it might crumble under the pressure. Get it? Cause it's paper?" Weasel snorted his laughter as he slid a glass of water next to Peter.

The college student smiled up at his friend and accepted the water. "Ha ha very funny. You should leave the bar owner life and do stand up."

"Ah, not enough ass in comedy. Now booze.... booze gets me all the ass I need." Weasel slid a tray of beer to another one of his hot servers who winked to him, Weasel nodding back.

Peter scoffed as he leaned his head down and breathed in the smoke and alcohol around him. This place brought back so many memories, mostly all happy but now painful. His eyes flickered up to the pictures behind the bar of him and Wade. 

Weasel looked to where the kid was looking and winced as he began to clean a dirty glass with a rag, "So how's school?"

"Fine." Peter let his hazel eyes glaze over as he took in the smiling picture of Wade.

"Meet anyone lately?"

"Fine," Peter muttered out, not even paying attention.

"Ok that's it you're creeping me out, kid." Weasel snapped his fingers in front of Peter as the kid sat up quickly and out of his daze.

"What? Uh, I'm fine."

"Actually kid you're not fine. You're nineteen and you're doing homework in a bar with a glass of water. You should be out at some college party with douchebag frat guys, picking up some drunk co-ed and taking them home to... you know. Do stuff with."

Peter smiled fondly to his friend, "What? Am I wearing out my welcome here?"

"Pfft, fuck yeah you are! You're bad for business Parker!" Weasel glared but a smile curled on his face to show he was messing with the teen.

Peter looked at his watch and sighed, "I gotta get home and finish this paper. Rain check on dinner?"

Weasel snorted, "Already knew you'd bail you little sneak." He dug under the counter and lifted a plastic bag with a white styrofoam container in it, "So I got yours to go."

Peter smiled brightly as he took the bag, "You're a true friend Uncle Weas."

"I'm the greatest thing since sliced Pizza." Weasel went back to cleaning his glass.

"Just don't get a big head." Peter shoved his textbooks and binder into his satchel.

Weasel snorted, "Don't tell me what to fucking do, kid."

"Night Weasel. Night everyone!" Peter called to the bar mates as everyone lifted their drinks and waved goodbye to him.

"Yeah get out of here, you big nerd!" He waved his bar rag at him before glaring to a guy that was resting his feet on the table, "Where the fuck were you raised? Get those off my table."

Peter strolled down the steaming streets of New York as he checked his watch again. Ducking into an alley he changed into his Spidey gear and strung up his stuff behind a crevasse on a third story perch. He swung across the city till he came to the third largest tower in Manhatten. Sitting on the perch was his... partner.

"Wow what took you so long! I was starting to think you backed out on me." DP threw over his shoulder as he went back to coloring.

Spidey came closer as he looked over the merc's shoulder to see him doodling a crudely drawn picture of a guy with a penis body and giant ears.

"Uh, I had- a place to be but I'm here now. What are you doing?"

Wade threw down his crayons as he jumped up with sharp reflexes and held up the picture, "This is Francis, AKA Ajax, AKA Walking Dick. He's the brains behind this super soldier factory of pain. We find him, we kill him, we save the day." He flipped the paper over to a cute picture of Spiderman and Deadpool surrounded by colorful balloons and cheering.

"Ok, so where do we start?" Spiderman rested a hand on the picture and slowly lowered it from his face.

"I got a tip from a very reliable source. A barber who's married to a woman who sells girl scout cookies to a man who works for a pizza place, that delivers to a guy that works for Francis. We start there and work our way up."

Spidey blinked several times at him before nodding, "Ok, I guess that's one way to start this. Where's this guy at?"

Deadpool smirked, "In a very dark place that only the sickest of perverts visit."

"How do we get there?" Peter felt his adrenaline kick at the idea of an epic mission.

"I know a guy that can get us there. Meet me on the street below!" Wade threw open the doors to the stairs of the building and began his run down them.

Fifteen minutes later a huffing and gasping mercenary stumbled out of the building, holding his chest that was expanding and retracting as he gasped. Spidey stood by the entrance with his arms crossed as he looked to the mercenary with a raised brow. "You know they have an elevator."

DP looked behind him into the lobby to see several elevators and a severely confused security guard. 

"Fuck me!" He growled as a yellow cab pulled up.

Deadpool opened the passenger door as Spidey followed with a baffled look, "A cab? Seriously?"

"Don't diss my ride home boy! My man Dopinder's gonna take care of us!" Wade motioned to the young boy behind the wheel that waved to the hero.

Spidey sighed as he got into the back seat and looked around the back of the cab.

"Where to Mr. Pool?"

"Queens burrow, 18th and 45th Ave." Deadpool cuddled into the cracked leather seats.

"On it!" The driver cheered as they pulled away from the curb. 

The Bollywood music played low in the background as Peter looked at the brochures of haunted ghost tours.

"My favorite's the segway tour. It's a must do." DP looked back through the medium window to his partner.

"Uh, thanks?" Spiderman looked out the window as he wondered why the hell he agreed to any of this.

"Mr. Pool who is the strange man that is copying your suit?" Dopinder stage-whispered to his co-pilot.

"Glad you asked my adorable friend. Dopinder meet by future baby daddy, Spidey. I'm showing him how to be a proper power bottom."

"Uh, not true!" Peter poked his head through the hole and Deadpool winked to the hero.

"We're on a mission! And uh, if anyone is a copycat it's big red over here. My costume's an original design!" Spiderman glared at Deadpool's costume.

"Keep telling yourself that, Sweet Sixteen. So Dopinder, how's Gita?"

"Oh she is very mournful of the disappearance of Bandhu but I am there for her. A solid rock for her to cry on." 

"Where'd you hide the body?" Wade crossed his large leg over his knee.

"As you instructed I threw his carcass into the river."

"What! Did you murder someone?" Peter poked his masked head through the window again but DP pushed him back into his seat while not breaking eye contact with the driver.

"It's rude to eavesdrop on conversations."

"You're talking about a crime! I'm kind of a hero. It's my job to-"

"Yeah yeah fight crime, save the girl, get the movie deal. Been there done that, was a box office hit. Can you calm down now?" DP looked back to him and Spidey crossed his arms as he pouted.

The drive was the most awkward ride of Peter's life since the two talked about a possible murder and disposal of a body as he sat there looking at brochures. Twenty minutes of the conversation turning to who was more caught up on Law & Order SVU, the driver pulled up to a curb.

Spidey got out of the cab and looked as DP faced his driver, "Solid ten?" He held up two hands and the driver cheerfully slapped them as the mercenary got out of the cab and the driver waved as he drove off.

"You don't pay him?" Peter looked back to the far away cab.

"Nah, I never carry money. Ruins the lines of my suit." He ran a hand over his flat stomach and Peter blushed under his mask as he shook his head.

"What now?"

Deadpool looked up to the nearly deserted street, "We find apartment 2B." He looked up to the five-story shit brick building before them.

They went around back and climbed the fire escape till they came to a hallway window on the second floor. Upon climbing into the broken window they stood in a hall that was as dirty as a crack house. Peter winced when his boot squished onto something wet on the carpet that might or might not have been piss.

They walked down the long hall of stained doors until they came to one with an upside down brass number '2' hanging under a large 'B'. Deadpool looked at his partner and nodded.

"Ok, so I kick down the door, yell 'Panty Raid', you shoot webs at the guy and I shoot him." Wade pulled out a silver gun and Spiderman quickly pushed it aside.

"No! No killing!"

Deadpool narrowed his eyes as he nodded, "Ok... I kick in the door, scream 'Panty Raid', you shoot your web andddd IIII- um.." He looked down to his gun as if a loss for words.

"You incapacitate him for interrogation." Spiderman answered for him.

DP hissed a victory cheer as he pumped the gun into the air, "See? This is why we make such a great team!"

The hero shook his head as he faced the door, "Ready?"

"I was born ready... also prematurely... but ready non-the-less."

The sigh Peter gave him was his only answer as he lifted his boot and kicked in the door, "Pizza delivery mother fucker! Someone order a pie with extra meat?" The door splintered in as DP pointed the gun at a guy that was sitting on a dirty mattress eatting Ramen.

"What the fuck!" The guy stood and reached for a gun in his waistband of his boxers.

Except he didn't even get the chance since DP pulled a throwing knife out and with a flick of his wrist the guy's hand was against the wall with a knife in his palm to keep him still.

Screams pierced the room as Spiderman glared to his partner, "Deadpool!"

"He's not dead!" Wade walked forward and punched the guy in the face to stop his screaming.

Peter was about to chastise him when the door next to the kitchen opened and a small boy walked out holding a dirty teddy bear.

"Papa?" He yawned.

Spiderman was about to go to the kid when DP walked forward and blocked the view of the man bleeding against the wall.

"Hey, kiddo! What's your name?"

The boy hid behind his big teddy but peeked out from the side, "Uh, A-Andy?"

"Nice to meet ya, Andy! I'm Deadpool and this is-" Wade didn't even get a chance to answer because the kid's eyes went wide and he shouted the hero's name.

"Spiderman!"

Andy ran over to the teen hero and looked up at him with wide eyes. Peter knew the drill as he lowered himself to a knee and ruffled the kid's head.

"Hey, Andy"

Andy was about to say something when he looked to the side to see his dad stabbed to the wall and his smile fell, "Are you taking him away?"

"Uh," Spiderman looked between the kid and Deadpool for an answer.

"Because if you are.. thank you.. He's a bad guy. Like the ones you fight!" Andy went to the table near them to pick up an old newspaper with a picture of Peter fighting some animal themed villain. Peter took the paper and then back to Andy.

"He's a bad guy. He took me from my mom and sister. I don't wanna live here." Andy teared up and Deadpool joined them.

"We'll take care of him, Andy. Uh, my friend Spidey's gonna take you to some friends of ours. I'm gonna stay here with Pop." Deadpool motioned to the door and Spidey nodded as he took Andy's hand and took him out of the apartment.

"How old are you Andy?" Peter asked as they walked down the hall to the fire escape.

"Ummm eight... My mom lives in Tennessee. But my dad came one night and took me when she was sleeping. I wanna go home."

"Ok, no problem there kid. I can help." Peter flipped out his phone and called the police. The burner phone was crushed after the call and thrown down the window to the dumpster below.

"The cops are on their way, Andy. Can you wait outside with me?" Spiderman asked and the kid nodded with a smile.

Peter and Andy waited downstairs for over thirty minutes before the cops pulled up. Upon seeing Spiderman they drew their weapons and Peter took that as a sign to get out of there as he strung up to the building and away.

"Thank you, Spiderman!" Andy called as he waved.

Spiderman waited an hour on the building that he and DP first met at that evening and he wondered if he should have gone back to check on the merc. Just as he was about to string back, the door to the stairway opened and he turned to see a very peeved merc standing there.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Could’ve warn me that the cops were coming!"  
Peter winced as he shrugged, "Sorry. Did you get any information?"

Wade sat on the ledge and nodded, "Barely but yeah... Dick bags left the city... Said he's laying low for two months before he comes back."

"Two months?" Peter sighed angrily.

"Yeah... He's collecting investors to- donate to his... cause... More money means more protection for him and more serum for more soldiers." DP growled as he clenched his fists.

"What do we do now?" Peter sat next to him.

"We wait for him to come back... I fucking hate waiting."

Spiderman nodded, "Ok... um, Deadpool?"

The mercenary looked up to him with the hard whites of his mask squinting to him, "What?"

The hero lowered his head as he looked to his hands, "Did you kill him?"

Deadpool sighed loudly before standing up on the ledge and turning away from the hero, "No..."

Peter wasn't sure why he smiled but for the first time since Wade left, he actually had a real smile cross his face. Not that DP could see.

"I just cut off his ears and five fingers."

"What!" Spiderman jumped up and looked to the mercinary who was laughing.

"I'm kidding!"

Peter slouched as he took a breath to calm down.

"I only cut off two fingers before he cracked."

"Deadpool!"

"What?"

The hero glared at him before taking a breath and sighing as he ran a hand over his masked head and nodded, "I guess.. It's better than... the alternative?"

Deadpool smiled at him, "Sooo, I guess we- what, part ways? Until Dick Bags comes back?"

Peter nodded, "I guess..."

They stood in silence on the building as they kicked at the gravel under their feet.

"Ok.. well catch ya later Spidey Baby," Wade turned away.

"Deadpool?" Peter called out and the merc froze and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Spiderman crossed his arms over his chest, "Ya know. If you're ever in the neighborhood..."

Wade smiled at him, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"What! No, I was just saying! WE- NO! I was just saying we could team up again!" Spidey shook his hands quickly at the man before him.

"Oh... ok sounds fun. I just might take you up on that offer." DP walked to the door as the hero watched him go. After the door shut Peter webbed himself to a flagpole and shot off into the city. 

On the other side of the door, Wade stood there leaning against the door. He stared at the wall before him and nodded, "He is cute when he's flustered isn't he?"

The voices in his head agreed as he made his way down the stairs.

//~~~~~~End Chapter 14~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what do you think? Next chapters going to be quite the emotional Rollercoaster for Peter!!!


	15. Where is My Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets put in an awkward situation at the Bugle! But we get a sneek peak into the normal everyday life of a mouring Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so first thing first I would love to thank my amazing Beta Levi!!! ONCE AGAIN he saves my ass by checking over everything to make sure it's acceptable to post!!! YOU'RE THE BEST!!!
> 
> OK next.... If this chapter is confusing it's basically Peter remembering his times with Wade. Wade is NOT there at all!!!
> 
> OK and finally the song I listened to while writing this is called "Where is my mind" but I like the Sucker Punch version!!! 
> 
> ENJOYYYY!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 15~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Cancer!"

Peter shook his head as he looked up from his phone, where he was texting Weasel that he was doing fine. The bartender had been riding his tail on going out more and living a little. Little did the man know that the teen was out not only living his life but saving lives as well.

"Parker! You with us?" Jameson glared from behind his desk where he stood, leaning over an array of photographs before him, a cigar hanging from his scowling mouth.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Peter shoved his phone into his pocket and looked to the other three editors and Jameson's secretary who were scattered around the large office that overlooked all of the New York skyline.

Jameson glared at the teen before looking back down to the photos as he sorted through more of them. "These are literally giving me cancer just by staring at them. Crap, crap, crap, double crap," He pushed through another stack and glared at them.

Peter winced at the harsh words his boss used as the chief and editor stepped forward with a dramatic sigh and picked up a close up of Spider-Man. "They are not crap Jonah." He was the only man in that office that could call Jameson by his first name and not get fired. Rob and 'Jonah' went all the way back to when they were paperboys selling them for a nickel on the corners, or at least that's what Rob always told them.

"Close enough! None of these pictures screams, 'Menace', or 'Danger to Society'. I've seen pictures of the rats in New York that are more meaner looking than this." He pointed to a picture of Spider-man holding a bank robber by the back of his collar.

"Maybe that's because he's not a 'Danger to Society,' and he's actually a hero." Rob picked up the photo and looked it over.

Peter smiled to his chief editor until Jameson threw himself into his large leather swivel chair and puffed out smoke from his cigar, "Heroes don't sell papers! Danger and fear sells, Robby!"

Peter sighed and looked down to his camera in distaste at how Spider-man's name was dragged through the very paper he worked for.

"Parker!"

He jumped and looked at his boss with wide doe-like eyes behind his glasses, "Y-yes sir!"

"Don't you have anything better for me?" 

"Uh, these are my best shots. I try to get closer in the fights but - it's dangerous." Peter picked at the chipped leather of his camera strap.

Robby patted his shoulder, "We don't want you to get hurt Peter."

"Aw, are we gonna sit in a circle and braid each other's hair while we talk about our feelings, or are we gonna sell papers?" Jameson slapped the table as Robby rolled his eyes.

"Uh, maybe we take the focus off of Spider-Man for a bit? Talk about one of the other masked vigilantes?" Allan, the floor editor for the back issues, spoke up. Next to him the Section Editor chewed on his pen cap as he doodled in a mini notebook.

"Like who?" Rob turned to Allan with a raised brow.

Jameson swiveled around to face the window that took over the whole wall and looked out at the city below, "It's New York Gentleman! We're the world capital of freaks, abominations, and mutants! Can't throw a damn ball without hitting someone wearing a mask!"

Peter went to collect his photo's off of Jameson's desk as the room was engulfed in silence for a few seconds.

"What about that new guy?" Glory spoke as she chewed her gum and tapped her pen against the clipboard she held.

"Who?" Jameson glanced at her reflection in the large window.

She blew a bubble and after it popped she continued, "That big guy in the red and black leather - the one leavin' all the bodies around here?"

"Deadpool?" Peter spoke up before he realized it and clamped his lips together as all eyes in the room came to him. Jameson swiveled around slowly and faced Peter with a raised brow.

"You know him, Parker?" His dark eyes made Peter want to break out into a sweat as he shrugged.

"Uh, not really. Um, Spider-Man mentioned him when I took some photos." Peter bit his lip as he could see the dollars fall out of Jameson's mouth that hung open and the cigar fell out onto the desk. Glory stepped forward as if used to this and placed the burning cigar into a brown ashtray.

"Spider-Man is associated with a known killer?" Jameson leaned forward onto his palms.

"Well, not really associates. He just said he's working on getting him out of the city." Peter tried to cover his tracks but it was already too late.

"When can you get me the story?" The owner pointed to him while picking up his still-burning cigar.

"Story?" The teen felt like running but he kept his ground.

Jameson sat back down and sighed as he rubbed his forehead, "I swear to god Parker. The story on Spider-Man and this Killerpool guy. I want pictures proving they're accomplices and I want them on my desk in three days!"

Peter stepped forward till he was standing inches from the large oak desk, "But, sir! I can't get pictures of Deadpool!"

The boss glared up at him as his took the cigar and tapped the ash out onto Peter's portfolio that was hanging in the kid's hands. Peter looked down to the dark ash on his envelopes, then back up to Jameson.

"If you wanna keep this job, Parker... I suggest you get me that story. I don't care if you bring me a photo of Spider-Man kissing the Prime Minister... I'll fire you and you'll never work in this town again. Got it?" Jameson brought the cigar back to his mouth and breathed in deep before blowing smoke out to Peter who stared hopelessly.

"Uh, yes sir." Peter took the ash covered profile and took a step back as he looked down to his dirty work.

"And until he get's the story Jonah?" Rob crossed his arms as he glared at the boss for his rude behavior.

Jonah sighed as he pointed to Parker, "We'll take the two of the freak swinging over the bridge. You'll get $300 for each."

"$400 for each," Rob corrected, Jonah glared to his friend.

"$350; and get out of my face." He turned back to face the window as Rob sighed loudly and ushered everyone to get out of the office.

Peter handed the photos to Glory who wrote him a check for his payment. The secretary smiled up at him as she handed him the small paper, "Chin up, kid. It's gonna be a beautiful day."

The teen smiled at her as he took the check and nodded, "Have a good one, Glory."

Once outside Peter shoved his portfolio into his satchel and rolled away on his skateboard towards home. All the way he was thinking of how he was gonna get this story without coming off as.... weird?

It had been a week since he's seen the panda masked vigilantly roaming the streets. Of course, if Deadpool took a cab everywhere maybe that's why he couldn't find him. Spidey was use to looking on rooftops, dark alleys, and skyscrapers for other masked faces. Peter wondered if he left the city until Francis came back. Hopefully, if DP stayed away long enough, Peter could tell his boss that Deadpool left New York and hopefully not fire him.

That night Spider-Man swung across the city, stopping two purse snatchings and a mugging. Pretty quiet night considering how large the city was and how fast he got around to patrol it. Of course, a cry for help had him landing in the alley where a man in a ski mask was being held against a wall by none other than Deadpool.

"I swear I wasn't gonna do nothin'," The ski-masked man shouted.

"Oh, you're just wearing that as a fashion statement then, huh?" Deadpool pushed him harder against the wall.

"No, please don't kill me!"

"Deadpool!" Spidey landed behind the mercenary who glanced over his shoulder.

"Spidey-Baby! Long time no see! How's the ass doing? Still hard as a rock?" 

Peter blushed as the man, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing much, just trading recipe secrets with old friends. Now Jacob remember it's three eggs and a dash of lemon for zest. Too much and all goes to fuck town," Deadpool said to the shaking man he held against the wall.

"Deadpool...."

"Please help me, Spider-Man!" The man looked over Deadpool's shoulder with wide eyes that he could see from the cut out in the mask.

"Shut it," Deadpool slammed him harder as the criminal whimpered.

With another warning growl, the mercenary looked back to the hero and sagged his shoulders in defeat, "Found this dumb fuck waiting in the shadows with a knife. Tried to jump me. Ya think I was some little old lady?"

"No, please!" 

Peter sighed as he patted his friend's shoulder, "Let him go."

"But-"

"Deadpool... let him go, he didn't technically do anything."

With another loud and exhausted sigh, the merc lowered the man and stepped away with his hands held up, "Fine."

The criminal sighed before nodding, "Thanks... now get back and hand over ya wallets!" He pulled out a gun from his back pocket and both hero and merc looked to each other.

"Really? I get him to let you go and you try to rob us? Wow, great job." Spidey slow clapped as Deadpool chuckled.

"I said give me yo fucking wallets!" The criminal pulled back the hammer.

"Where would we keep these imaginary wallets? I mean look at this kid! Not a damn line on his body... You goin' commando under there, Spidey?" Deadpool raised a masked brow to the hero.

Peter blushed as he shrugged, "The world may never know."

"Ohhh, I like a little mystery."

"Shut up, both of you!" The criminal screamed.

Without even looking to the criminal and keeping his masked eyes on Deadpool, Peter shot out his wrist, shooting his webbing and trapped the man against the dirty brick wall with his gun clattering to the ground.

"You got plans tomorrow night?" Peter narrowed his eyes behind the mask.

"Why? You asking me out?" Deadpool crossed his arms.

"No! I need a favor."

"I don't do bottom... I always consider myself the alpha in the relationship."

Peter blushed bright red as he shook his head, "Deadpool, seriously man! Nothing to do with that!"

Giving the teen a once over with his masked eyes the merc shrugged, "What is it?"

"Not here. Meet me on 34th and 12th corner rooftop." He shot out his web and swung away into the night.

"But what about him?" Deadpool called as he looked back to the criminal who was struggling against the web.

After getting no answer the merc patted the ski-masked face, "Be good and stay put. I'll be back to finish the job."

"Help!" The man called as Deadpool made a suggestive motion with his hips before running off to their meeting spot.

Once Deadpool made it to the rooftop Spidey jumped down from where he was perched on the water tower that hung over the roof.

"Ok, what's so important that you needed me all alone and secluded?" DP spread his arms out wide.

Spiderman dropped before him, "You know the Daily Bugle?"

What Spidey didn't know was that Wade very well knew in the paper since he got to see his Baby Boy's name in it every week and it always made him smile.

"I've heard it in passing."

"Well, there's this kid that takes my picture." Spidey crossed his own arms as he felt his awkwardness coming out.

"Peter Parker?" Deadpool blurted out.

Spidey's eyes went wide, "Uh, yeah... you know him?"

"Nah, just a fan of his work. Anyone who can take that good a picture of your fine ass must have some talent. Why, what about him? He ok?"

Peter wasn't sure but he could have sworn Deadpool sounded worried, "Yeah, he's fine. He hit me up today and I thought it was for more pictures but as it turns out - well, the bugle wants to do a story about... you"

Wade blinked behind his mask, "Me?"

"Yeah, and Peter's a cool kid, and his boss is giving him a real hard time. He's demanding a couple photos of you and-"

"I'll do it."

"And he's just trying to make it in this big city and - wait.. what?" Spidey paused mid-rant.

"I'll do it."

Wade knew he was being fucking stupid and knew this was a bad idea... but the idea of being in the same room as Peter... made his heart swell.

"Seriously? That easy?" Spidey put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah yeah seriously! You did me a favor by helping me track down the ass hats that did this to me. The least I could do and all, right?"  
Spider-Man paused as he looked to the mercenary who was trying to keep his eye from twitching, "Ok... uh, thanks... thanks a lot."

"So when does he need me?" Deadpool looked down to his foot and kicked at an empty soda can.

"You think tomorrow night would be good? If not I can let him know when-"

"Tomorrow night's fine... it's all fine... fucking fantastic yeah." Deadpool could hear his voice go up an octave or two.

Peter smiled to the merc, "Ok... awesome. I'll let him know. How about rooftop of the Daily Bugle around say, nine?"

"Top of The Bugle.. nine... got it..." 

Silence filled between them as the hero looked behind him to the city, "I better get going... Uh see you - I mean I'll see you around."

Deadpool wasn't even listening as he waved, "Yeah, bye... see ya... wouldn't wanna... be ya" He lowered his voice as he watched the hero swing off into the night.

Peter... He was going to see Peter again... and the teen didn't even know it... Fuck!

The next morning Peter stood before the microwave watching his breakfast burrito spin around slowly. The hum of the machine filled the quiet apartment and drowned out the silence that threatened to always take Peter's mind over. The teens hazel eyes half-lidded as he zoned out, just watching the frost bitten breakfast treat spin on the paper plate.

The silence of the apartment struck him sometimes, and he always tried to avoid it at all cost. The radio, T.V., sometimes he even left the window open to allow the sounds of the bar and marketplace below to fill the room. Anything would do if it just covered up the silence.

This apartment use to be filled with so many sounds... the sound of laughter, love making, random babbling; the point he's making is the quiet always drew him into a trance-like state. Once he was locked into them it was impossible to break out easily. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the frozen food.

"I hate fuckers like this!"

Peter smiled as he looked behind him to see Wade sprawled on the couch in his boxers, holding a beer and glaring at the TV.

"Let me guess... The Price is Right?" Peter chuckled out as the adult snorted and pointed with his beer to the TV.

"These cheaters! I hate when one person says like one dollar over what another person bid! That is cheating!"

Peter giggled as he looked back to watch the two burritos he was nuking spin around for their lunch. 

"You know it's not against the rules to bid a dollar over?"

"Still fucking grinds my gears!" Wade sneered at some woman that bid a dollar over what another man guessed for a washing machine.

"Maybe so but it's-"

"Don't you say another fucking word about those so-called rules or I'll bend you over my knee!"

The teen smiled brightly at his own reflection in the microwave mirror, "Oh? You never get this sassy about Wheel of Fortune."

"Because you can't cheat at the Wheel babe."

"I'm sure there's a way." Peter felt his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

"Nahhhh, Chuck Woolery would kick anyone's ass that even tried!" Wade took a long drink of his beer.

"You sound so sure." 

DING!

Peter's eyes snapped open to look at the now finished microwave. He looked through the steamy window to see now just one burrito sitting on the paper plate. Looking behind him the couch was empty and the TV turned off. The whole apartment was as silent now without the hum of the microwave. Peter opened the small door and slid his food out as he perched himself onto the counter and looked down to the small meal he possibly would just be eating today.

Giving it a flew blows he picked up the wrapped goodness and took a bite. He used the money he got for the pictures on his classed for next semester and had enough left over for some groceries for today. He hated going grocery shopping, but he had to do it sometime before his week was weighed down with school work, Spider-patrol and getting his photos developed before tomorrow.

After four more bites, the burrito was gone and Peter stood before the kitchen with an empty plate and still-empty stomach. He could feel the autopilot taking control of his mind as he slipped on his sneakers and walked out the door. The grocery store was three blocks from his apartment as he stopped before it and looked up to the Mom-and-Pop sign that hung over the building. Eyes half-lidded as he walked through the sliding doors and picked up a basket. The cashier leaned against the counter as he walked by and she gave a forced smile before going back to her magazine she was reading.

Peter walked past the fruit and vegetables, eyes gazing over the colorful displays of healthy snacks.

"Petey, Petey, check it out!"

Peter turned around with a smile as he watched Wade pick up three kiwis and proceed to juggle them. The teen leaned against their shopping cart and laughed as the grown man wiggled his brow as he threw the fruit higher and higher.

"Wade seriously, you are missing your calling of running away to the circus." Peter opened a plastic bag and dumped three bananas into it before tying it off.

"Ugh, I know right!"

Peter looked to the kiwi section and sighed sadly as a mother of two loaded a couple into her shopping cart... He walked out of the fruit section and turned down the frozen food isle. No time for home cooked meals anymore.... Not since...

"Hey, babe, you thinkin' steak or pork tonight?" Wade called as he opened the freezer door.

"Steak for sure," Peter watched as his boyfriend drew a crudely drawn penis onto the frost covered door and laughed when he drew a heart next to it.

The teen blinked dully as he looked to the frost covered door that just had handprints all over it and he picked up three boxes pizzas and moved with his basket down the aisle. His feet shuffling while the ghosts of his past followed him. Tempting him with that smile and those eyes... haunting him.

Before he knew it he was loading bread and peanut butter into his basket when he looked up the isle. A cart rushed towards him, inside the cart was a giggling Peter as Wade pushed him in a run, hoisting himself up on the cart bars as they glided down the aisle laughing.

"Hold on, Baby Boy!" Wade cheered while they spun around on squeaky wheels, laughing all the way.

The image faded out as Peter shook his head and looked down to the peanut butter. '100% Artificial Peanut Flavored' stared back at him as he slid the jar into his basket and headed for the front of the store. Once at the register, the woman gave him a short greeting as he set the basket before her and she began scanning them. Peter looked at the rack of candy bars and felt his stomach growl.

"Woah check it out, they have Kit Kat Bars!" Wade reached over Peter's shoulder as he grasped the red box of chocolates and dumped the whole box onto the cashier's belt. Peter laughed as the girl looked wide eye to the nine bars of chocolate.

"You have such a sweet tooth." Peter looked down to the bags that the woman was setting before them.

"Must be why I'm so attracted to you, sweetie," Wade pressed a kiss onto Peter's head.

The teen gasped as he looked up to the same woman who was giving him a confused look.

"Sir?"

"What?" Peter looked around to the empty line behind him, heart clenching and eyes stinging.

"It's $25.16" She pointed to the total on the small screen before him and he nodded as he looked into his wallet.

His stomach growled as he noticed he only had $22.50 in his wallet and he sighed. "Can I put the peanut butter back? Sorry."

The woman nodded as she unscanned the peanut butter and the price changed to $22.10. Once Peter paid she handed him the bag and gave him a farewell before picking up her magazine and continued where she left off.

Peter took the large paper bag and walked out the sliding door, the clouds have gathered outside, casting a cold breeze over the city. Peter walked all the way home, holding in everything. Once he reached his home he leaned against the door upon closing it and slid to the ground. The paper bag sitting down next to him as tears leaked over the side of his eyes. Today had been a bad day... 

Sometimes he has a bad day like this, where the silence comes and the memories blur with reality. He had more good days than bad days with more and more time that passed... but when the bad days came it was hard.

He missed Wade... so fucking much...

//~~~~~~End Chapter 15~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think????
> 
> LET ME KNOW I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!


	16. That Damn Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Deadpool.... what will he think of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a BIG thank you shout out to my amazing beta Levi!!! He's totally amazing!!! You're the bestttt
> 
> Also thank you everyone for the amazing reviews!!! Sorry for the waiy!!!!

//~~~~~~Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~\\\

"Hey, sweet cheeks, name's Deadpool. Captain Deadpool. Professor of love and sexual frustration." Wade flexed his muscles as his masked eye winked to his own reflection.

Deadpool could almost hear the distant screams of no in his mind as he snapped his fingers and leaned against a coat rack that held a large fur coat on it's hooks and a large feather hat, "My, my. The moonlight looks quite--fuck... Um... Your eyes are--shit! Ok ok... Yo, baby--Ah, horse shit!"

"What are you griping about now?" Al shouted from her spot on the couch, watching re-runs of The Love Boat.

Deadpool leaned his face against the mirror. "Nothing! Go back to the sweet sounds of Ted Lange and leave me to die!"

"Well, being as I'm blind and not deaf, sadly, I have to listen to you flirt with my mink coat."

Deadpool pulled himself across the room to land heavily on the other side of the couch, jostling the old woman to look over to him with a grumpy frown.

"You ever been in love, Big Mama?" Wade looked up to the cracked ceiling.

Al hummed as she paused the TV and looked away from the killer, "One time I met a man in 196-"

"Woah woah, is this gonna be a long story?"

Al couldn't see but she glared through her large sunglasses to the merc who just looked at her with big innocent masked eyes, "What? It's just a question! I have a short attention span!"

Giving a loud sigh Al faced away, "Fine... yes I was in love once. Why? I thought you said you lost the love of your life when you sat me down for that fucking long ass origin story."

Wade kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and leaned back into the broken springs of the couch, "I did loose him... when the king of all dicks turned me into this monster."

Al looked at the wall in silence as she shook her head, "You left him? Not the other way around?"

"I spared him a life of being--with something like me!"

"Hm, so that's why you've been a fucking ray of sunshine up my ass. You're gonna see him tonight right?"

Wade shifted his weight as he crossed his arms and leaned against the old woman, "Yes and no. I don't know. I can't let him see me like that."

"Looks aren't everything, Wade."

The merc scoffed as he glanced up at the old woman, "Looks are so everything! If you could see this kid you'd be like 'Damn... now that is some Andrew Garfield ass that I would want to plow.'"

"Who?"

"Eh, the point is he can't know who I am."

Al nudged him back with her shoulder, "Wade love is blind."

"No Al... You're blind." He looked up at her from where he was cuddled into her side as she glared down at him.

"So you're just gonna lie there and whimper?"

"Naw, I'm gonna whack it a few times so I don't pop a chubby when I get a glance of that perfect face."

Al leaned away from him with a grimace, "Charming."

"Yeahhh, you may wanna leave the room... You got me thinking naughty things, you bad girl you."

Al grunted as she pushed herself up and the merc helped her with a light push whispering for her to go quickly.

Meanwhile, Peter was sitting in the Bugle staring down at the story he was trying to write about Deadpool. He hardly knew anything about the guy other than what he was here for. Not like he could write that in the freakin' paper! Francis would be onto them in a hot second if word got out that people knew about Weapon X and he'd be gone like dust in the wind!

Peter stared down at his blank notebook page and tapped his pen on it repeatedly. Well, it wasn't completely blank, only a few doodles of a cartoonish looking Deadpool. Giving a loud sigh he rested his head on the table, his stomach growling loudly as he placed a hand over it in protest.

"Writer's block, huh?" 

Peter snapped his head up to see Rob standing over him, holding a large cup of coffee and a paper bag in the other hand.

"Uh, I'm sorry what?"

Rob laughed as he shrugged, "I remember being in your shoe kid. A big story feels like the weight of the world on your shoulders. I've been there Parker, and so has Jonas."

Peter stared blankly at Boss's best friend and chief and editor who was always so nice to him as he cracked a forced smile, "Yeah, uh it's pretty big. Not that I can't handle it--um."

"It's ok, Parker. Honestly, I think you're one of our best writers and photographers."

The teen squinted his eyes, "Uh, Mr. Jameson never publishes my stories."

Rob chuckled as he nodded, "Jonas doesn't like puff pieces. Not that you write them... They're just not what he likes. Mayhem, darkness, with a possible chance of doom is his kind of story."

Peter nodded, "Yeah, which makes this so hard. Deadpool isn't any of those... At least I don't think so."

"You know I admire you, Parker. You put yourself out in the field to get us these dangerous photos. And for just a couple bucks?"

The hero shrugged, "Well, being a college student isn't cheap."

"Hm... it isn't, is it." Rob looked down at him with these deep knowing eyes that made Peter feel as if he were wearing his Spiderman suit out in the open with no mask on. Of course, Rob didn't know... did he? Ha, no way.

Peter's stomach growled again and the hero blushed as he looked down to his paper in silence. 

"Well, I better get home to the wife and kids. Ally needs me to check the kid's math homework before they go to bed. Nice talking, Parker; oh and here." He opened the paper bag pulling out a large plastic bowl of fruit and set it on the table.

Peter looked to it with big wide eyes, "Huh?"

Rob shrugged. "The wife has me on this health kick. Packs me one every day. I hate cantalope, mangos, and--ugh is that kiwi? Hate the stuff. Give me a bacon cheeseburger any day. Normally I throw the stuff out but you look like you could use some brain food."

"Oh... thank you, sir!" Peter picked up the fruit and smiled to his Chief and Editor.

"Night Parker! And remember, the road to hell is paved with works-in-progress!" Rob left the teen to picking at the fruit with wide eyes.

"I have the coolest chief and editor." Peter smiled to himself as he popped a piece of kiwi into his mouth.

Above the building, a certain mercenary paced across the roof with fidgeting hands, "Fuck, I can't do this."

But two little voices in the back of his mind threatened him to stay and face this like the man he used to be. Fuck, he hated whenever those voices managed to break through to his thoughts and make sense.

He pulled up his leather sleeve to see his Adventure Time watch read 8:45 pm. The sun having set a half an hour ago left the city to twinkle in its bright never-ending illuminations. DP looked down to his costume and ran his gloved hands over it's freshly cleaned leather straps. He spent all last night polishing his guns and katanas, leaving his whole being practically shining. Wade cleaned the leather so much he was now worried he had that new car smell lingering on him like a bad minivan.

At first, he brought flowers but after shouting about how stupid that was he tossed them over the side of the building next to an overflowing dumpster. Flowers? What was he thinking? This wasn't a date!

Wade walked to the edge of the roof and looked down to the tiny ant-like people on the street. Taking a deep breath he wondered if he could just make up some lie about saving a kitten from a tree. Ditch Peter and apologize to Spidey later... fuck he couldn't do this!

"Deadpool?"

The hair on the back of his neck stood as he glanced behind him to see his Baby Boy standing at the open door of the roof, holding onto his old camera. 

Fuck, how did he forget to speak and breath all at once?

Peter took a step onto the roof, letting the door shut behind him with a loud slam. The merc's eyes trailed down the teen's body, taking in the tight jeans and... fuck he was wearing Wade's red and black plaid jacket again. 

Silence filtered between them as Peter looked to Deadpool and Wade looked to Peter. The camera man looked down to his device before forcing a smile, "Uh, hi, I'm Peter... Parker. Peter Parker. Oh, but I'm sure Spiderman already told you that."

Wade looked him up and down again, "Yeah he mentioned it..."

Fuck, he was so cute! Wade couldn't help the onslaughter of memories that struck him as the teen walked closer. 

"Uh, well... I want to say thank you first for meeting with me, um, I know you must be busy."

"Never too busy for you."

"What?" Peter cocked his head.

"Never too busy for a fan. You are a fan of my work, I assume." Wade laughed off the awkward pause between his words.

"Ummmm, kind of?" Peter shrugged as he lifted his camera to his face.

"Woah Woah, wait wait!" Deadpool jumped back and Peter quickly lowered the camera.

"What?"

Deadpool looked back and forth between the city and Peter, "What's the rush? Uh, aren't you gonna set me up like one of your French girls?"

Peter gave a deadpan look, "A Titanic reference, wow, real original."

"Woah, someone had bitches n' oats for breakfast." DP crossed his arms.

"Can we get this over with? I need to get this story written by tomorrow."

DP looked to the ground, "Fine! Try not to get any ideas! I don't do selfies or nudes on the first date."

"Okkaayyy, well, I think I can follow those rules." Peter cracked a smile at the merc.

"Fine, so like... where do you want me?" Wade looked around the roof.

Peter looked around as well before pointing to the ledge, "Uh, can I get a few of you over there, nothing too posed, of course."

DP stood on the ledge like he did earlier and looked down to the city, "Uhhh, this ok?"

"You're too stiff.. Looks like it's staged. Um... can you take out a sword or something?"

Deadpool listened as he drew his katanas, not even fighting back about him calling them swords. They hung limp as his side as he heard the clicking of a few more photos.

"Nope, still too posed... Can't use any of these." Peter sighed angrily to his camera.

"Why not? You got a good close up of a bad guy. Most papers would consider that front page worthy!" Pool pointed to the camera, trying to keep his heart from bursting from his chest.

"I can't have these looking too posed, it'll get people asking how I got this close, or if I know you. Spiderman told me that bad people might come for me if I took these kinds of photos with him. I need it to look like I caught you in the moment, just one stranger meeting another." Peter looked back through the lens and adjusted the zoom.

"Yeah... stranger." Wade thought of bad people coming for his Baby Boy. 

Just fucking try and come for him. He dares anyone out there that thinks they could lay a damn hand on what was his!

"You ok?"

Wade looked up from his katana to see Peter cocking his head in that oh so cute way he always did when he was confused.

"Yeah--why?"

"You look mad."

DP scoffed as he waved the kid off, "Me mad? Nah, I'm as chipper as a chipmunk!"

Peter raised a brow but shrugged it off as he let the camera rest against his chest, "We can worry about pictures later... Uh, the story's kind of the important piece."

"Whoa, so skipping the foreplay and diving right on into personal territory. Didn't even buy me a drink, Parker." Wade sheathed his katana and crossed his arms.

 

"Yeah well, I don't think I can buy you a drink when I can't even legally buy one for myself." 

"Knew you were jailbait."

Peter scoffed as if deja vu struck him right in the heart and he felt his heart speed up, "If you knew then why ask?"

"I'm a sucker for doe eyes and hipster glasses, that's why."

Peter felt his face heat up as he quickly changed the subject, "Why are you here in New York? I've never heard of you until recently so this means you were somewhere before here, right? You couldn't have started here--I mean-"

Wade looked to the jacket that Peter wore and his eyes narrowed, letting the teen ramble on as his own mind wandered.

Rain poured across the city like the second coming of a flood and there was no Noah in sight. Only two bodies that stood under the onning of some ritzy hotel. Peter and Wade just got under the onning just in time as the rain started to pour. They were on their way back from the movies and the news forecasted a dry night ahead of them.

"I swear, if I ever meet Mark Mathers Channel five Weather Man, I'm gonna open a can of partly whoop ass with a slight change of fisting on his body!" Wade shoved his hands into his jacket pocket to fight off the chill from the air.

Peter smiled up to Wade, "He's not always wrong."

"Oh yeah? He predicted high ninety's last week and you went to school without a jacket. Since when do we reach ninety in snow flurries?" Wade challenged the teen who laughed at his garish tone.

"Ok, so maybe we switch to channel three for our weather needs?"

Wade groaned, "But I hate Channel Three's weather girl! Her left eye creeps me out!"

"Why, because it's lazier than you?" Peter joked and Wade shot him a sassy look.

Peter looked to the traffic that clogged the streets before them, "Ok, what about channel seven?"

"Channel Seven's in Spanish Baby Boy."

"So? You know Spanish," Peter looked up to Wade with those big hazel eyes that made his heart stop sometimes.

"Yeah?"

Peter bit his lips as he wrapped his arms around Wade's shoulders and leaned into him, "You can catch me up every morning on what the weather will be."

"Every morning, eh?" Wade wrapped his hands around Peter's waist and pulled him closer.

"I mean... maybe every morning's a bit much, how about every other day?"

Wade leaned his forehead against Peter's own as the teen released his shoulders and grasped onto the Gun For Hire's jacket, his hands wrapping around the red and black material and pulling himself into it like a blanket.

"Nah... I kind of like the every morning suggestion." Wade leaned his forehead against his Baby Boy's and they smiled at how damn romantic the moment was.

"Deadpool?" 

DP snapped his head up from looking at the jacket to see Peter standing there looking at him as if he'd been asking for him for awhile.

"What?"

Peter sighed out as his annoyed look crossed his own face and he looked down to his camera, "If you're bored, then just go. I'll come up with something."

"No no no! I'm not bored I just... I have a short attention span!" The merc waved his hands out and Peter raised a brow.

Silence filtered between them before Peter nodded, "Ok... then tell me about yourself Mr. Pool."

Deadpool rubbed the back of his head, "Uh, besides long walks on the beach I like Mexican food by candle light and my favorite safety word is Gumbo."

"Ugh, that's it!" Peter turned away, "I knew this was a waste of time!"

DP's eyes went wide as he rushed to stand in front of the door to block Peters way out, "I was kidding! Only kidding!"

"Well, my job is on the line here, Pool! So forgive me for not laughing at your lame jokes!" Peter glared to the merc.

"Okay, so serious time... Okay, I can do serious. Uh, where to start?"

"The beginning is always nice," Peter suggested.

"Nah, the beginning's too sad... so is the middle..." Wade sighed and looked down.

"What about the end?" 

Wade glanced up to his Baby Boy, "I don't know how it ends yet."

"Hm... ok... what can you tell me?"

The merc thought about this long and hard--speaking of hard--no, bad DP. What could he say that wasn't a lie or completely stupid? He couldn't tell the truth and he couldn't lie either... He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"I..." Wade looked up to those Doe-like eyes and knew instantly what to say.

//~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 16~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make me smile!!!


	17. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool gets to spend time with his baby boy and Peter gets a break from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! So sorry about the long wait!!! Truth is I had this chapter done for awhile but I've been writing and rewriting it a dozen times! I honestly felt that it wasn't good enough for all of you. I'm still nervous about posting it! I'm trying not to rush anything or make it seemed forced. But I hope you all really enjoy this one!
> 
> Shout out to my Beta!!! You the best! Couldn't have posted it without you!!!

//~~~~~~~Chapter 17~~~~~~~\\\

A fog horn blew as a small bit of mist covered the large bridge below that swayed over the bay. Deadpool sat on the top of the pillar swinging, his legs as he watched the city rise with the sun. The sky was pink as the twilight faded away and the cars below honked to be heard over the other. Yeah, like honking ever made traffic go faster.

"You think he was impressed?" Deadpool asked himself as he thought back to seeing his sweet baby boy two nights ago.

"Ehhh, maybe not. God damn it, I should have come up with something better... something sexier. Fuck." He leaned into his knees as he sighed dramatically.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Came a voice from the distance and Wade turned to see Spidey swinging from the metal rope that held the bridge up.

Once he landed next to him Wade cocked his head back, "Aww, you miss me?"

Spidey scoffed as he crouched down next to Wade with a newspaper in hand and shrugged, "No, I just--how'd the thing with Parker go?"

Wade sighed, "It was dreamy... We're thinking of going on a second date soon. Why? Jealous?" 

Spidey sputtered as he looked away, "Yeah right! So it went well?"

"You hear something different? Did Petie-pie not like my story?" Wade felt his stomach clench.

Spiderman rubbed the back of his head, "Actually, that's why I was looking for you... Um... Peter loved the story you gave him... About wanting to be an Avenger and coming here to clean up New York. But uh..."

"But what?"

"His boss kinda added some tweaking." 

Wade sat up straight, "What kind of tweaking."

Spidey winced as he looked down to the rolled up paper and fiddled with the edge of it, "Ummm he kind of--sort of--maybe--well, not maybe--he uh..."

"Oh for the love of--gimme that!" Deadpool snatched the paper from the hero's hand and flipped it open to the front page.

"Deadpool, wait!"

"What the... 'Incredi-Boy! The heart warming story of a 13-year-old with type 2 diabetes takes an extra lunch for a homeless man on 5th and 9th every day!' What the shit! They cut my story?" Deadpool looked to Spidey who winced again.

"Uh not exactly... they just moved it to page twelve."

Deadpool flipped a few pages until he came to a two paragraph article next to a black and white picture of him jumping from the ledge to the next building over. 

"They back paged me! What, am I not good enough?" 

"No no no! Uh, it's not you! Peter submitted his story and his boss hated it. He wanted gory, evil, take over the world--but, he got--"

"Crap?" Wade asked.

"No, no! I swear I was--" Spidey was cut off as DP stood up.

"Can it! I know I sucked but I didn't know I sucked that low... Fuck... I need a taco." 

Spidey stood too, "Pool, wait!"

"I'm out." Deadpool jumped from the bridge as Spidey called after him. If it weren't for the webbing that caught him and lowering him to the bridge he would have died, but damn it if he didn't just want a break before coming back.

When his feet touched the concrete he was off in a run as Spiderman called after him. But he wouldn't stop... he was a joke... a fucking joke. 

An hour later and sixteen tacos in, Deadpool was sitting at a picnic table in a deserted part of the park. The paper open and before him, covered in beef, droplets of sour cream and cheese. He read the small article like a hundred times as he felt himself slip deeper into depression.

"'Mercenary Deadpool finds hope that someday he will be a part of the team that saves lives.' Maybe someone should tell him that to save lives, he shouldn't end them." He read as he slumped in his seat.

He thought last night went well... he thought Peter liked his story and was impressed with his work...

~~~~~~~~

"What can you tell me?" 

"I... I came here to be an Avenger," Wade blurted out.

Peter's eyes went wide, "What?"

"I mean! I came here to settle a score with some ass hat but... I was thinking long term--the big picture, you know? Like a five year plan." Wade shrugged.

"Five-year plan? With the Avengers?" 

"You got something against the Avengers?" Wade squinted his eyes.

Peter blushed as he shook his head, "No, no, not at all. I think they're cool... kinda preachy and stuff but what they do--it's good. You wanna be a member?"

"Yeah maybe... Get a sweet room in Stark towers. One of those badges. Kicking Nazi ass and beating the shit out of Hydra."

Peter nodded, "I guess I can see the appeal."

"You can? Uhhh, you like heroes?" Wade asked hopefully.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, they're cool."

"Who's your favorite?" 

"Um... Thor. He's a pretty chill guy."

"You met him?" Wade's eyes went wide.

Peter blushed as he shook his head, "No, no never! Uh, just kind of read about him and stuff I've seen on TV. Uh, yeah. You?"

"Oh, that is easy! Captain America! When Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who chose to oppose his shield must yield!" Deadpool sang.

Peter chuckled and Wade swooned at hearing that beautiful sound, "Wow... uh, I didn't see that coming." The teen thought back to Wade and how he loved Captain America. He even had a set of boxers with the shield logo all over them somewhere. Peter shook his head as he focused back on Deadpool.

"What, you think I'm more of a Black Widow fan? I mean I'm a fan, but Cap gets my engine revving."

Peter let out another laugh as the two of them found themselves in a long talk. Before they knew it they were sitting on the ledge, and two hours had flown by. For the first time in a long time, Peter wasn't getting lost in his past or forcing conversation with another person out of necessity. He was actually enjoying himself, and this hadn't happened in a long time.

"No way can Thor beat Cap in a fight! He has his mighty shield! Hence the song!" Wade nudged Peters' shoulder.

"Pfft, Thor is the god of thunder! Hence the hammer and the lightning! He could so blast Rodgers out of the sky!" Peter leaned onto his knees.

"Oh, right, right, okay! So the guy who punched Hitler a hundred times is gonna be taken out by some lighting? Get real, Parker!"

Peter laughed and looked up to the mercenary with a sweet smile, "I haven't done this in awhile."

"What? Nerd talk? Yeah, I'm not really used to it either." Deadpool shrugged it off.

"No, I mean... laugh this much... I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm having a good time." Peter smiled brightly to DP.

Wade felt his heart speed up, "Yeah? Me too... Me too."

Silence filtered between them as Peter looked at his watch, "Wow it's already 11? I have a deadline to meet. But I think I have all the material I need."

As Peter stood Wade jumped up as well, "Already? Uh, it's still early... Wanna get some grub? My treat?"

Peter cracked his neck as he pulled the cracks from his stiff bones, "Maybe next time. I need to get home. Rain check?"

"Rain check? You think there will be a next time?" 

The photographer paused as he looked to the Merc with those beautiful Hazel eyes.

Would there be a next time? Was Peter actually thinking of hanging out with DP outside of being Spiderman? He looked up to the mercenary and felt this warmth fill his bones at not having to hide his face from someone he got along with.

"Yeah... you're a cool guy, Pool... I'll look you up sometime."

"Sounds good... Check ya later, Parker." Deadpool turned and made a dash for the edge. Right before he jumped Peter remembered his photo and snatched his camera up to take a picture of the mercenary just as he jumped from one ledge to another. It was blurry and dark, but at least he got it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Deadpool gave another long sigh as he bumped his forehead against the picnic table.

"Stupid... stupid." He muttered to himself.

"What, you finally come to terms that Thor's the superior Avenger?" A voice spoke up and DP's head snapped up to see Peter standing on the other side of the picnic table, smiling at him.

"P-Parker" He was a loss of words.

Peter's smile dropped as he looked down and kicked his dirty sneakers against the old wood of the table, "Hey, Pool... Uhh, I see you read the paper."

Wade glanced from the love of his life to the paper in question and quickly tried to shake off his heart on his sleeve, "Pfft, this? Nah, I was just reading this intense--uh, article about--uh." His eyes scanned the columns next to his article, "The bee population--it's uh, yeah, it's going--down? Really?" Deadpool picked up the paper and read a bit of the article.

Peter coughed into his hands to get the mercenaries attention and once those milky white masked eyes looked up at him he looked back to the paper.

"Uh, for the record--I wrote an amazing article about you. I was--well, I was actually proud of my work. But my boss called it a puff piece and pushed it back, and took some creative liberties. We were short a story so they published an old back burner story that my chief and editor had just in case." He shrugged his backpack off and set it on the table.

"It's okay, cutie, I realize I'm not man of the year over here but--"

"No, no, it's not that, Pool. I really think you're interesting!"

Wade set the paper down, "Really?"

"Totally, I thought your story was--well, I felt you weren't telling me everything, but from what you did say, it was awesome."

Wade looked down to his empty taco wrappers and back up to his baby boy, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize for wasting your time. I promised you a story and I gave you nothing." The teen put his hands into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"I wouldn't say you gave me nothing?" He thought of the raging boner he had half the night just thinking about his baby boy being so close to him.

Peter blushed and smiled, "I did have a good time though, and if I'm not mistaken, I believe I promised you a rain check on some food. Unless you've already eaten your weight in tacos?" He motioned to the wrappers and the merc shook his head.

"No, no, no, I always have room for seconds!" He quickly stood up and shoved all the trash on the table down to the end in a waiting trash can in one long sweep of his arm.

"Awesome. I know this cool sushi place not far from here." Peter smiled fondly at the memory of the sushi place that Wade first showed him on their fourth date.

DP nodded his head and followed the teen towards the exit of the park.

"So, about that comment you made about Cap and Thor earlier." He started with a sly tone to his voice.

"Bring it," Peter challenged.

\-----------

So they grabbed dinner at that cool sushi bar, and they ended up making plans for lunch the next day at the taco truck from the park. Which then lead to dinner plans at this Italian place from an argument over which spot had the best bread sticks. Of course, they had to try a couple more spots to compare first. Before they knew it, the hero and the mercenary spent nearly each day together, grabbing meals, shooting the breeze, and just taking in the other's company.

Wade will admit that he kind of put his hero job on the back burners because he would give anything to be with his baby boy again. Instead of going out to hunt down Francis or his hench men, he found himself walking the park with his Peter, listening to him talk about school and his dick of a boss.

If he lost himself enough in the conversation he could almost forget that Peter didn't know his real name or that nothing has changed and no time has passed since it all started. He could just watch those hazel eyes shine, and those lips smile, and the lines on his face change with every emotion that passed that beautiful face.

 

Which is where he found himself standing over a balcony, swooning at the very thought of Peter. Like some love struck teenager, he checked his phone religiously for any calls or texts from the teen. He pulled out his burner phone for the hundredth time to see if the teen maybe wanted to catch a late night coffee or some gelato.

"You look happy." A voice came from his side and he turned to see Spiderman land in a crouch.

"Oh, do I?"

Spiderman crossed his arms, "It's been forever, man! Where have you been? I've been tracking those thugs--by myself--for two weeks now!"

DP shrugged, "Sorry, something came up."

"Or someone?"

"Pfft, what are you, my guardian?" Wade narrowed his eyes to the hero.

Spidey looked out onto the distance before looking back, "Listen, I know about distractions--trust me! But we kind of need to focus on the big picture here! We have a big baddie in New York, setting up some torture factory as we speak! I kind of need your head in the game."

"And I need some head period."

"What?" Spidey cocked his head.

"Nothing, I'm focused here! Aaannd I think I would know more about this than you do. No offense, but I kind of have a sixth sense about this kind of thing. Francis is still too scared to come back since that one night. We have another couple months before he would show his fugly head in this city." Wade reasoned as he put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, do you? Then why did I catch a guy that squealed like Wilbur and told me his boss sent him out to find potential victims for Hero Summer Camp?" Spiderman crossed his arms and glared.

Wade froze and his hand twitched towards a gun, "You what?"

"Yeah! I caught him talking up some homeless man by the south side. Listened in for a bit thinking it was a drug deal going down. I heard him offer the guy a 'second chance at life' before talking him up about becoming a super powered soldier."

Wade thought back to the day he met that ass hat that recruited him for the damn project. He should have shot that guy dead in Weasle's bar and pissed on the body.

"Where's this guy?"

"In jail," Spiderman said with confidence.

"Jail... what were the charges?" Wade felt his anger spike.

Spidey faltered as he took a step back, "Uhhhh."

"So, he's most likely out free right now?"

"Uh, I left a note for the cops."

"Saying what? Oh, this your friendly neighborhood bug boy! Caught this guy soliciting super powers in a top secret super base that no one knows where and even knows about? But please lock him up forever for this with zero proof and zero background story!" Wade changed his voice to go up an octave to imitate Spidey which the hero took offense to.

"I do not sound like that." 

"Damn it, kid! You let our one lead go? You should have killed him!" Wade paced angrily on the roof, shooting the hero with a glare.

"I don't kill."

"Of course you don't! Your boy scout complex would never allow it!" 

Spiderman glared right back, "Well, if you'd been here, maybe we could have questioned him better!"

"Maybe you should learn to be a man and get answers the hard way!"

"Oh, I'm not a man? I'm just some kid, right?" 

Wade pointed to him, "You act like a damn rookie out there! Because of you, they know we're onto them!"

"They already knew we were onto them!"

"Ugh, you are the worst hero partner ever!"

"Me? You disappear for two weeks and don't even check in! How am I the worst?" Spiderman gestured to himself.

"I knew I shouldn't have teamed up with some kid! I could have this all taken care of by now!" Wade threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh, I doubt it! All you want to do is hang out with Parker all day! You should be with me solving this case!" The anger in Spidey's voice cracked.

"What? Are you jealous I'm hanging out with someone that actually listens to me? Let's me be me around them?" Wade shouted back.

"What are you talking about!"

Deadpool hitched his voice to imitate Spidey again, "Deadpool, no killing! Deadpool, no shooting! Deadpool, be quiet! Deadpool, don't stab that guy! Deadpool, stop rushing into this!"

"Seriously?"

Wade shrugged dramatically, "As serious as a pregnancy test, babe! You've been holding me back from my true potential for awhile now."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying maybe I end this once and for all! I was doing pretty well, just hunting down those bastards and gutting them one by one. I was close to ending this all when you had to jump in and be all righteous about everything."

"What--are--are you saying--are you breaking our team up?"

"It's over, Spidey Babe. It's not you--it's me. We're from two different worlds. You save people, I kill people. You plan--I jump into action. You ride off into the sunset--I stay in the darkness."

"Deadpool--"

"No, it's final... I think we should just be frienemies."

Wade turned away from the hero and sighed dramatically as Spidey sputtered out words to get him to stop.

"If I find one more body in my city--I'll hunt you down, Pool," Spidey warned.

Deadpool looked over his shoulder to the angry hero, "One body is all I need. Catch ya later, alligator."

He jumped from the roof and slid down the fire escape pole to make a run, which wasn't necessary since the hero had no intention of chasing him.

Peter ripped off his mask and glared off in the direction the mercenary left.

"Ass hole." He muttered as he turned away and took out his phone.

Pulling up the screen with the Mercenaries number he sighed before shooting a text.

'Wanna get a coffee tomorrow before my first class?'

He barely had to wait before he was given a reply.

'Fuck yes!'

He smiled softly at the screen, even though he was mad that DP ran out on Spiderman. He still hadn't run out on Peter and maybe that counted for something.

The teen put his mask back on and swung his way home, landing in a crouch on his fire escape and crawling through the open window. Once inside he changed into Wade's old t-shirt and his own pajama shorts. Laying on the couch the hero flipped through the channels.

Finally settling in he turned on the news and watched an old footage of the Avengers somewhere in Bosnia fighting some old scientist that was threatening to take over the world.

Giving a sigh, he wondered what Deadpool was doing as he took out his phone and looked to the last text he sent the merc about coffee. Should he text him again? Would that seem too needy? Not that he was courting the merc or anything... He just wanted to know what he was doing.

//~~~~flashback~~~~\\\

Peter sat at his desk looking at his phone as his knee bounced. He had it on silent but damn it if that didn't help agitate the teen. 

Would he call? Would he text? Would he ever reach out to him? After last night?

Peter and Wade had sex for the first time--and for Peter, it was his first time at all. They went back to his place after messing around at the Player One bar and fooled around on the walk back. After their first contact in the bathroom at Weasle's bar the two just kind of fooled around here and there. Blow jobs, hand jobs, passionate make out sessions, they just kind of messed around. Except last night had been different. They walked in the door and Wade hooked his fingers into Peter's belt loops and swung the kid around to push his body up against the door. 

It started as them just heavily making out, Peter thought this was going to end with another extended game of grab ass to the couch. Except for this time, Peter found himself pulling Wade towards his bedroom instead of the couch, the mercenary for hire following like a puppy at his master's lead. Once on the bed, there was a short conversation about being sure and if he was ready. Peter just pushed the green button for all thrusters go captain as they dove into it.

The next morning Wade was passed out as Peter left for school on his skateboard. The whole day he just wondered if he should go over after school or stay away. Should he mention it or play it cool and act normal? 

"Fuuuccckk," Peter hissed as he picked up his phone again and checked his messages to see zero on there.

He typed out a dozen different starter texts but never sent any.

'Heyyy you as sore as I am?'--no way to stupid!

'Wow, so last night happened, right?'--Ugh nope. 

'Anyway of me getting a repeat when I come over later?'--No, he might feel obliged to invite him over.

'How was it for you?'--No cause he might not like the answer.

'Uh so what's up?'--Peter deleted it and breathed deeply as he tried several more texts but they all sounded as stupid as the last so he cleared his message bar and shoved his phone in his pants pocket.

As lunch came the teen sat under his normal spot by the tree and let his stomach growl. He didn't have a lunch to bring and he didn't have any money to buy today. So he just let his self-doubt and teen angst fill his stomach.

Just as he was about to get up and head to the library to study he felt his phone vibrate and looked down to see Wade's name on his screen. After opening it as quickly as he's ever opened a text in his life he broke out into laughter at the text waiting for him.

It was a full picture of Wade's erect cock with a message of, 'Someone misses you more than I do.'

After calming down he bit his lip and replies, 'Oh does he?'

Wade- 'Leaving without waking me up should be considered a crime.'

Peter- 'Sorry I wasn't aware there was protocol after last night'

Wade- 'Of course there's protocol.'

Peter- 'Maybe you can walk me through it. I'm pretty new to all of this after all.'

Wade- 'Well first you're supposed to wake me up for round 2.'

Peter blushed as he felt himself get hard at the thought of morning sex.

Peter- 'Oh well I'm sorry I missed out'

Wade- 'There's more, next we go for another round in the shower.'

Peter coughed as he couldn't fathom a second round after how sore he felt this morning.

Peter- 'How early was I suppose to get up for this extreme morning of activities?'

Wade- 'At least an hour before you normally wake up. But no matter how early you wake up you were going to be late.'

Peter- 'Oh was I?'

Wade- 'Yeah because as you would be leaving I would have convinced you to stay for a third and final round before pushing you out the door for your higher education.'

Peter- 'Three times in one morning? Are you trying to kill me?'

Wade- 'You're right- you might be too sore for the third round.'

Peter blushed again at the thought of Wade knowing how sore he felt down there.

Wade- 'Which is why we'd go for a quick hand job on the couch.'

Peter- 'Wow ok, dream big Wilson.'

Wade- 'I would have, had you not have left me this morning with blue balls.'

Peter- 'Aw how can I make it up to you?'

Wade- 'Only one thing can remedy this situation.'

Peter- 'Name it'

Wade- 'When you get home from school I want you to do your homework'

Peter paused before texting back, 'Okkkk?'

Wade- 'Completely naked at the table'

Peter felt his stomach explode with butterflies as he tried to think of a witty response but he was too slow as Wade replied again.

Wade- 'And I wanna suck you off under the table while you do it.'

Peter- 'You want me to fail high school?'

Wade- 'I just want you to know that leaving me with blue balls is never a good idea. If we're going to make this relationship work we have to be fair to each other.'

Peter paused as he reread the word 'relationship' over in his head a dozen times before smiling.

Peter- 'Ok I can live with that'

Wade- 'Good. Make sure to bring all your homework home. It's going to be a long night baby boy.'

Peter heard the final lunch bell ring and jumped up as he ran to his next class with a huge grin and a half hard dick for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, his history teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Tonight I'm assigning a three-page essay on the battle of Yorktown due tomorrow morning."

As the class was filled with groans of anger Peter tried to fight back his huge smile. For once he was excited to write an impossibly long essay and looked forward to scratching every word on his notebook while Wade was--ok well he tried not to think of it as he shoved his notebook into his backpack while the bell rang.

~~~~~End of flashback~~~~

Peter sighed as he looked at the TV that switched to a car commercial about Kia's and gas mileage as a dog sat on the roof of a silver Kia car.

He was about to put his phone away when his cell rang and he looked down to see a text from Deadpool. His heart jumped into his throat as he opened it up.

DP- 'Hey cutie pie. Instead of coffee, maybe we can do breakfast. Get you some brain food for the day?'

Peter wasn't sure why he blushed but he did as he texted back quickly, 'Sure you pick.'

DP- 'Aw don't give me so much power'

Peter- 'Why? I like a guy that takes charge'

DP- 'Well, in that case, I pick the place and make sure you wear something tight!'

The teen bit back a laugh as he forgot how late it was and sat up texting Deadpool half the night before falling asleep with the phone in his hands. For the first time since Wade... he fell asleep thinking of another person, another man. Deadpool.

//~~~~~~~~~Enc Chapter 17~~~~~~~~~\\\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so... what do you think? I'm on the edge of my seat!!!


End file.
